Cursed
by Lucina
Summary: Hermine wird von einem Fluch getroffen und muss vortan als Ozelot leben. In der Hoffnung, dass man ihr dort helfen kann, schlägt sie sich nach Hogwarts durch, wo sie bei Severus Unterschlupf findet. Keine langen Kapitel, dafür häufiges Update! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Ich weiß nicht wirklich, warum ich das schreibe. Nun ja, außer der Tatsache, dass die Idee mir schon seit längerem im Kopf rumschwirrt, gibt es auch keinen besseren Grund, als dass ich einfach Spaß am Schreiben habe.

Disclaimer (ich hasse es): Mir gehört nichts, wenn nicht noch weniger. Nur die Handlung darf ich mein Eigen nennen.

Summary: Hermine wird von einem Fluch getroffen und muss fortan als Ozelot leben. In der Hoffnung, dass man ihr in Hogwarts helfen kann, schlägt sie sich dorthin durch und... landet bei einem gewissen Zaubertränkemeister, den wir alle nur zu gut kennen.

Cursed Prolog 

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett und las. Sie hatte zwar Sommerferien, aber was nützte es schon, wenn sie stundenlang tatenlos rumsaß und einen langsamen, qualvollen Langeweiletod starb, wenn sie doch genau so gut für die Schule lernen konnte?

Im September würde sie ihr siebtes und somit auch letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen und sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, dass das auch ihr bestes Jahr wurde. Und das hieß: lernen, lernen, lernen! Und zwar so viel, dass selbst Snape nicht umhinkonnte ihr ein O auf ihre Aufsätze zu geben. Das war ein hochgestecktes Ziel, aber sie würde es schaffen. So wahr sie Hermine Granger hieß!

Sie wollte gerade eine Seite weiter blättern, als ihre Mutter von unten hochrief: Hermine! Kommst du bitte? Es ist Besuch für dich da!"

Wer das wohl war? Neugierig stand sie auf und rannte aus ihrem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter. Doch als sie im Flur ankam, erstarrte sie. Was hatte Lucius Malfoy bei ihr zu Hause zu suchen? Und dann noch mit dreien seiner Kumpanen im Schlepptau! Er sollte doch in Askaban sein!

„Ah, Hermine! Willst du uns nicht begrüßen? Wir haben uns doch schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen!", sagte er perfekt Freundlichkeit heuchelnd. Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. So etwas konnte es doch nicht geben. Es konnte einfach nicht sein!

„Was wollen Sie hier?", brachte sie schließlich mühsam heraus. Sie stand immer noch auf der letzten Treppenstufe und starrte Malfoy senior entgeistert an. Was sollte sie tun? Ihr sonst so eifriger Verstand schien ausgerechnet dieses eine Mal keine Antwort parat zu haben und verabschiedete sich für unbestimmte Zeit.

„Aber ist dir das nicht klar, meine kluge Hexe?", fragte er und zum ersten Mal blitzte etwas Boshaftiges in seinen Augen auf. Er und seine drei Begleiter traten ein paar Schritte in den Flur hinein. Lucius Malfoy stand nur noch einen Meter entfernt von Hermine, was ihm erlaubte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern zu senken. „Wir sind hier um dich zu töten!", sagte er, während seine Stimme nur so vor Boshaftigkeit troff.

Eine kleine Handbewegung von ihm und schon schwirrten die anderen aus um das Haus zu durchkämmen. Lucius aber blieb vor Hermine stehen und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Obwohl ich allerdings glaube, dass mir gerade etwas besseres eingefallen ist, anstatt dich einfach so zu töten. Das wäre doch ganz und gar unwürdig für dich, oder? Schließlich bist du nicht umsonst die klügste Hexe, die Hogwarts seit mehreren Jahrhunderten gesehen hat, oh, entschuldige... du _warst_ die klügste Hexe, die Hogwarts seit mehreren Jahrhunderten gesehen _hatte_. Nun ja, es wird auf das Selbe hinauslaufen. Narzissa wünscht sich seit langem einen Umhang mit eine Kapuze aus Ozelotfell, also, warum erfülle ich ihr nicht ihren Wunsch?" Ein diabolisches Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, als er den erforderlichen Zauberspruch aussprach. „_Mutaris_!", zischte er, während er mit dem Zauberstab auf sie deutete.

Bevor Hermine verstand, was geschah, verspürte sie eine Hitzewelle, die durch ihren Körper raste. Ihre Knochen schienen sich zu verformen und jede noch so kleine Veränderung schmerzte wie Tausend Nadelstiche. Hermine glaubte ohnmächtig zu werden vor Schmerzen. Sie wollte schreien, doch es kam kein Laut über ihre Lippen.

Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, wie ihre Eltern im Wohnzimmern durch _Avada Kedavra_ getötet wurden, doch das war, so merkwürdig es auch erscheinen mochte, in diesem Moment nebensächlich. Viel zu gegenwärtig waren die Schmerzen und die Tatsache, dass Malfoy sie sofort töten würde, wenn die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war.

Langsam ebbten die Schmerzen ab und Hermine musste mit Schrecken bemerken, dass Malfoy der Zauberspruch tatsächlich gelungen war. Sie war ein Ozelot! Sie hatte Pfoten... Fell... sie war eine Katze... Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Das musste einfach ein schlechter Albtraum sein.

Als sie einen Blick zu Malfoy hinauf riskierte, wurde ihr klar, dass es kein Traum war. Es war Realität. Bitterster Ernst. Es ging um ihr Leben.

„Sooo, dann wollen wir die kleine Wildkatze doch mal zähmen, oder?" Malfoy senior hob seinen Zauberstab um seinen Auftrag zu vollenden, doch bevor er dazu kam, den Zauberspruch aufzusagen, geschah etwas, mit dem er nicht im Entferntesten gerechnet hatte.

Hermine war bei dem Wort Wildkatze ein Licht aufgegangen. Sie hatte zwar keinen Zauberstab, aber sie war nun eine, wie er richtig bemerkt hatte, Wildkatze, hatte scharfe Krallen und spitze Zähne. Ohne noch einmal pro und contra abzuwägen, wie es sonst ihre Art war, sprang sie ihn an und biss ihm in die Zauberhand. Überrascht von ihrem Angriff ließ Malfoy den Zauberstab fallen und verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Hermine nutzte ihre wahrscheinlich einzige Chance und rannte aus der noch immer offen stehenden Haustür durch den Vorgarten auf die Straße. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, schlug sie die Richtung zum Park ein, der sich in der Nähe ihres Hauses befand. Wenn sie Glück hatte würde sie sich dort verstecken können, bis Malfoy und die anderen Todesser verschwunden waren.

xXxXxXx

Besorgt schritt Dumbledore in seinem Büro auf und ab. Erst vor kurzem hatte er eine Nachricht erhalten, dass Todesser bei den Grangers eingedrungen waren und Mr und Mrs Granger getötet hatten, jedoch von Hermine jegliche Spur fehlte. Einige Mitglieder des Ordens hatten die ganze Umgebung durchforstet, jedoch nichts gefunden, was auf Hermine deuten könnte.

Dumbledore seufzte. Er hatte geahnt, dass so etwas geschehen würde, aber dass es so bald geschah, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er fühlte sich alt, sehr alt sogar. Er hätte das Haus der Grangers überwachen lassen sollen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Herein traten Snape und McGonagall. Letztere sah äußerst besorg aus, was man ihr nicht übel nehmen konnte, da es ja um das Leben ihrer besten und intelligentesten Schülerin ging.

Noch bevor Dumbledore seine Frage stellen konnte, schüttelte McGonnagal den Kopf. Es war nichts gefunden worden. Hermine musste von Voldemort entführt worden sein. Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Wie sollten sie das Harry und Ron beibringen?

xXxXxXx

Viele Kilometer weiter südlich schleppte sich Hermine in Richtung Norden. Nun war sie froh, dass sie nicht so weit im Süden wohnten und dass sie sich im Vorjahr die Mühe gemacht hatte, den Standort von Hogsmead herauszufinden... ...

Ende Prolog 

Sooo, weiter geht's, wenn ich mindestens zwei Reviews bekommen habe. g Ich brauche schließlich auch etwas, worauf ich mich freuen kann.


	2. Kapitel 1

Hi, da bin ich wieder. Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass das mit den Reviews so schnell geht. Ihr habt mich überrumpelt. 

Falls ihr euch fragt, wie Hermine so einfach zu Fuß nach Hogwarts spazieren kann, lautet die Erklärung, dass Hermine bei mir in Sheffield wohnt ( ich meine, es sind ja keine genaueren Angaben gemacht worden, oder?) und Hogwarts bei mir etwa hundert Kilometer nördlich in den Pennines liegt.

Kapitel 1 

Hermine war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwierig werden würde die rund hundert Kilometer nach Hogwarts zu bewältigen, doch anscheinend hatte sie sich gewaltig geirrt. Sie irrte nun schon seit rund einer Woche durch Nordengland und ihr kam es vor, als wäre sie ihrem Ziel um noch nicht einmal einen winzigen Schritt nähergekommen.

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie immer die Karte, auf der sie die Position von Hogsmead eingezeichnet hatte. ‚Immer weiter nach Norden, Hermine! Einfach weitergehen!', feuerte sie sich selbst in Gedanken an. ‚Immerhin laufe ich in die richtige Richtung, das ist ja schon einmal etwas', dachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf um solche Gedanken loszuwerden.

Es musste merkwürdig aussehen, dass sie, ein Ozelot und somit ein Tier aus dem brasilianischen Dschungel, hier in England herumstreifte und den Kopf schüttelte, scheinbar ohne jeden Grund. Sie hatte schon mehr als einen Muggel fast zu Tode erschreckt und war froh nun in einen Wald zu kommen, wo man sie nicht so einfach entdecken konnte.

Während der letzten Woche hatte sich einiges für sie geändert. Sie hatte kein Zuhause mehr, ihre Eltern waren Tod, sie musste sich auf eigene Faust etwas zu essen besorgen und Trockenheit war bei dem regnerischen Wetter ein Fremdwort für sie geworden. Und etwas zu essen besorgen hieß entweder sie musste etwas aus den Mülleimern klauben, oder kleinere Tiere jagen, wobei sie die erste Möglichkeit immer vorgezogen hatte, auch wenn das hieß, dass sie nun seit über vierundzwanzig Stunden nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie eine Wurzel nicht und stolperte. Zu allem Unglück ging es danach eine kleine Böschung zu einem ausgetrocknetem Flussbett hinab, die Hermine auf dem Rücken entlang schlitterte.

Sie starrte einen Moment abwesend auf ihre Pfoten, an deren Anblick sie sich noch nicht gewöhnt hatte und rappelte sich dann langsam auf. Sie durfte jetzt nicht schlapp machen. Nicht jetzt, da sie es fast geschafft hatte, fast geschafft haben musste. Sie war schon eine Woche unterwegs. Auf halber Strecke aufgeben war gegen ihre Natur.

Sie kletterte ohne große Mühe an der anderen Seite des Flussbettes wieder die Böschung hinauf und setzte ihren Weg fort. Es war wahrscheinlich Einbildung, aber der Wald kam ihr bekannt vor. Einen Moment später hätte sie sich selbst ohrfeigen können für so einen absurden Gedanken, doch sie ließ es lieber, da sie immer noch alle vier Beine brauchte um ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Doch das Gefühl des Wiedererkennens verschwand nicht, nein, es wurde eher noch gegenwärtiger. Konnte es vielleicht doch sein und sie befand sich im Verbotenen Wald? Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte etwas, als sie Licht durch das Blätterdach der Bäume fallen sah. War dort der Waldrand? Eilig rannte sie darauf zu. Konnte es sein?

Am Waldrand angekommen blieb sie wie versteinert stehen. Doch nicht aus Furcht sondern aus Unglauben. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie war nach Hogwarts gekommen! Alleine, ohne Hilfe! Sie wollte einen Freudenschrei loslassen, doch ihrer Kehle entkam nur ein Geräusch, dass wie ein etwas zu tiefes Miau klang. Sie war immer noch ein Ozelot und das war etwas, was so schnell wie möglich behoben werden sollte.

In gemäßigterem Tempo setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Der kurze Sprint hatte fast ihre ganzen übrig gebliebenen Kraftreserven aufgebraucht und es wurde ihr mehr als einmal für kurze Zeit schwindelig. Und sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte des Weges zu Hagrids Hütte hinter sich gebracht. Wenigstens bis dorthin wollte sie es noch schaffen, doch ihr ausgelaugter Körper versagte ungefähr zwanzig Meter vor ihrem Ziel. Ihr wurde endgültig schwarz vor den Augen.

xXxXxXx

Mittlerweile war die Hiobsbotschaft im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 auch bei den Nicht-Ordensmitgliedern angekommen. Alle, aber besonders Harry und Ron waren geschockt über die vermeintliche Entführung ihrer Freundin und frustriert darüber, dass es keine Spur gab. Und auch Harrys Narbe konnte ihnen in diesem Fall nicht weiter helfen. Seit dem fünften Schuljahr von Harry wusste Voldemort um die Verbindung, die zwischen ihnen aufgrund der Narbe herrschte und unterdrückte starke Empfindungen, es sei denn, sie waren zu seinem Vorteil.

Gerade in diesem Moment saßen Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred und George im Salon und diskutierten heftigst.

„Wer sagt denn, dass Hermine wirklich entführt worden ist?", brauste Ginny gerade auf.

„Und wer sagt, dass sie es nicht ist?", lautete die prompte Gegenfrage von Fred.

George unterstützte seinen Zwillingsbruder. „Wenn sie nicht entführt worden wäre, wäre sie doch schon längst hierher gekommen oder hätte uns zumindest eine Eule geschickt!"

„Aber..."

„Fred und George haben Recht, Ginny", sagte nun auch Ron. „Es ist fast schon offensichtlich, dass man sie entführt hat. Sieh es doch endlich ein!"

„Aber..."

„Ich finde, Ginny hat vielleicht Recht. Hätte Voldemort Hermine entführen lassen, hätte ich bestimmt so etwas wie Freude gespürt oder etwas von ihr geträumt aber nichts dergleichen ist geschehen. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass sie irgendwo dort draußen umherirrt", klinkte sich nun auch Harry in die Diskussion ein.

Eine neue Stimme ertönte von der Tür. „Und ich finde, dass ihr euch viel zu viele Gedanken macht." Remus kam zu ihnen und setzte sich in einen Sessel. „Der Orden such nach ihr. Wenn sie nirgends zu finden ist, gibt es ja immer noch Severus. Er ist schließlich nicht umsonst Spion. Wenn Voldemort Hermine hat, wird er es herausfinden."

xXxXxXx

Währenddessen im Schloss...

Hagrid stampfte mit gerunzelter Stirn durch die Gänge des Schlosses in Richtung des Büros vom Direktor. Kurz zuvor hatte er einen Ozelot ohnmächtig in der Nähe seiner Hütte gefunden. Er kannte sich zwar nicht so gut mit nichtmagischen Tieren aus, aber dass der Ozelot ein Tier war, das bekanntlich nicht in England heimisch war, wusste er. Also war seine erste Tat, nachdem er das arme Tier in seine Hütte gebracht und es in Fangs Korb gelegt hatte, Dumbledore aufzusuchen und ihn darüber zu unterrichten.

Als er vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen war, nannte er das Passwort (Knallbonbons) und schritt die Treppe hinauf, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Noch bevor er anklopfen konnte, ertönte von drinnen ein „Herein!" und er trat ein.

„Ah, Hagrid! Was führt dich zu mir?", fragte ein außerordentlich gut gelaunter Dumbledore und sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun, Professor Dumbledore, Sir, die Sache ist die... ich habe, als ich aus Hogsmead zurückgekommen bin, einen Ozelot vor meiner Hütte gefunden. Er ist nicht weiter verletzt, aber dennoch kommt es mir komisch vor. Ein Tier, das in Brasilien heimisch ist, hier in England?"

„Das ist in der Tat merkwürdig... Setzt dich doch! Zitronenbonbon?"

Doch bevor Hagrid auch nur die Chance hatte zu reagieren, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein fuchsteufelswilder Zaubertränkemeister kam hereingestürmt.

Ende Kapitel 1 

Tu bi kontinnuet...


	3. Kapitel 2

So, da bin ich wieder! Wie versprochen, gibt's nach zwei Tagen das nächste Kapitel:

Doch bevor Hagrid auch nur die Chance hatte zu reagieren, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein fuchsteufelswilder Zaubertränkemeister kam hereingestürmt.

Kapitel 2 

„WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEIN? ICH SOLL LONGBOTTOM IN DEN UTZ-KURS AUFNEHMEN? HABEN SIE NOCH ALLE TASSEN IM SCHRANK, SIE ALTER KAUTZ?", rief er völlig außer Rand und Band. Schnaufend wie ein wütendes Nilpferd stand Severus Snape persönlich vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und funkelte den alten Mann mordlustig an.

„Nun beruhig dich doch, Severus! Der Junge hat durchaus Talent, auch wenn man ihm das nicht ansieht. Ich denke, er hätte das Potential Miss Grangers Platz einzunehmen, natürlich nur bis sie wieder da ist! Und außerdem war es auch nur ein Vorschlag..." Dumbledores Augen funkelten vergnügt. Sowohl Severus als auch er wussten, dass ein Vorschlag seinerseits schon eine fest ausgemachte Tatsache war und dass daran nichts mehr zu rütteln war. Selbst der Zaubertränkelehrer war gegen solche „Vorschläge" machtlos. „Aber es ist gut, dass du gekommen bist. Hagrid hat mir gerade von einem Ozelot berichtet, den er vor seiner Hütte gefunden hat. Und-"

„Was habe ich mit so einem verflohten Vieh zu tun?", schnauzte Severus wütend. Ihm war gar nicht wohl in der Haut. Dieser Ausdruck in den Augen des Direktors konnte nichts Gutes verheißen.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du nicht bereit wärst dich um das arme Tier zu kümmern. Hagrid muss die nächsten Woche etwas für den Orden erledigen und da du Zeit hast und dir etwas Gesellschaft nicht schaden könnte-"

Der Direktor wurde abermals von Severus unterbrochen. „Oh, nein! Vergessen Sie es! Ich werde mich nicht um-"

Doch Dumbledore überging den Protest einfach und wandte sich wieder an Hagrid. „Sei doch bitte so nett und bringe Professor Snape zu seinem neuen Schützling und sag ihm, was er zu beachten hat. Danke!"

Wohl oder übel musste sich Severus geschlagen geben, wie immer, wenn er mit Dumbledore ein Gespräch führte. Nicht zum ersten mal fragte er sich, wie der alte Mann das bewerkstelligte, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen.

Also folgte er Hagrid zu seiner Hütte und sah sich dort das schlafende Tier an. ‚Wenigstens ist es kein Dackel!', dachte er schulterzuckend. Diese Viecher hasste er nämlich wie die Pest, seit eine dieser Köter, wie er sie nannte, ihn gebissen hatte.

Als er sich den Ozelot genauer ansah, wunderte er sich, wie er überhaupt auf einen Dackel gekommen war. Das Tier vor ihm hatte nämlich nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit einem solchen. Es hatte elegant geschwungene Gesichtzüge, als hätte sich der Maler dieses Bildes hier besonders große Mühe gegeben. Überhaupt war der Körperbau des Ozelots feingliedrig und elegant. Sein Fell war zwar ziemlich verschmutzt und voller Kletten aber es war trotzdem zu erkennen, dass es in sauberen Zustand wunderschön aussah.

Im Stillen nahm er sich vor, dass er das Tier erst einmal in die Badewanne werfen würde, bevor er es auch nur einen einzigen Schritt durch seine Privaträume machen ließ. Das hieß zwar, dass er ihn bis dorthin tragen musste, aber das war ihm die Sauberkeit in seiner Wohnung allemal wert.

Severus bemerkte, dass Hagrid, der neben ihm stand, ihm versuchte zu erklären, worauf er bei dem Tier achten musste, doch er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe einen Versuch zu starten zuzuhören. Er würde sich später ein Buch aus der Bibliothek ausleihen, oder sich eins in einem Muggelbuchladen besorgen gehen.

Als ob der Ozelot bemerkt hätte, dass er beobachtet wurde, öffnete er die Augen und hob den Kopf. Er hatte goldene Augen, die ihn nun verwundert, fast schon entsetzt anstarrten.

xXxXxXx

Langsam kehrte ihr Bewusstsein zurück. Wo war sie? Auf jeden Fall nicht mehr draußen, so viel stand fest. Sie hörte eine Stimme, die ihr bekannt vorkam. Hagrid? Konnte es sein? Mühsam zwang sie sich dazu ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie hob leicht den Kopf und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Snape? Was tat er hier? Und wieso redete Hagrid die ganze Zeit etwas, das sich anhörte wie „Sie dürfen ihn aber nur einmal pro Tag füttern, sonst wir er zu dick!"? Sollte das etwa heißen, Snape würde sich um sie kümmern? Na, das konnte ja heiter werden! Wie sollte sie das bitteschön überleben? Sie würde den ganzen Tag in den Kerkern eingesperrt sein!

Es sei denn, sie könnte den Herren der Schöpfung klarmachen, wer sie in Wirklichkeit war, aber wie? Sie konnte doch nicht sprechen!

Zu ihrem größten Entsetzten hörte sie, wie Snape sagte: „Ich danke Ihnen Hagrid, falls ich noch fragen haben sollte, werde ich mich an Sie wenden!" In Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu: ‚Den Teufel werde ich tun!'

Er sah auf sie hinab, als wäre sie eine seiner Schülerinnen, was sie ja auch war, aber er nicht wissen konnte. „Du scheinst zu verstehen, was ich sage. Also, beweg dich! Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!"

Ja, das war typisch Snape. Sie seufzte innerlich und rappelte sich auf. Die knappe Stunde Schlaf, die man ihr gegönnt hatte, war zwar viel zu wenig, aber immerhin konnte sie nun stehen, ohne dass sie gleich wieder umfiel. Etwas wackelig auf den Pfoten folgte sie Snape, der sich im Eilschritt in Richtung Schloss aufgemacht hatte.

Vor seinen Räumen angekommen murmelte er das Passwort und öffnete die Tür. Bevor sie jedoch eintreten konnte, packte er sie und hob sie hoch. Hermine wollte einen überraschten und empörten Schrei loslassen, doch nur ein Fauchen entkam ihrer Kehle. Oh, wie sie sich wünschte, wenigstens reden zu können! Nun ja, wie sagte man so schön: Pustekuchen!

Sie wollte schon anfangen sich zu wehren, als sie Snapes drohenden Stimme vernahm: „Wenn du auch nur einen Funken Verstand besitzt, denkst du noch nicht einmal daran mich zu kratzen. Wenn du das tust, landest du sofort wieder draußen vor der Tür und du kannst sehen, wie du über die Runden kommst!"

Sofort gab sie den Gedanken auf und versuchte lieber herauszufinden, wohin er sie brachte. Doch da sie noch nie zuvor in seinen Privaträumen gewesen war, war das unmöglich. Erst als er mit dem Fuß eine Tür aufstieß, wurde sie sich ihres Schicksals bewusst.

Ende Kapitel 2 

Na, wisst ihr noch, was Snape mit ihr vorhat? Na?

Richtig! Sie wird ein schönes Bad verpasst bekommen! Warm oder eiskalt, fragt ihr euch jetzt bestimmt, oder? Nun ja, ihr werdet es erfahren... im nächsten Kapitel :-)

Ciao, eure Lucina


	4. Kapitel 3

Juhu, da bin ich wieder! 

An alle, die sich fragen, wie ich jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel schaffe... ich habe gerade Ferien... nächste Woche wird das nicht mehr so schnell gehen... dafür werden die ach so geliebten Lehrer schon sorgen, da bin ich mir sicher... leider...

Nun ja, genug der Vorrede... hier das neue Pitelchen...

_Erst als er mit dem Fuß eine Tür aufstieß, wurde sie sich ihres Schicksals bewusst..._ Kapitel 3 

Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein! Das würde er nicht wagen! Oder etwa doch? Ein kurzer Blick in sein Gesicht bestätigte ihr, dass all ihre Befürchtungen exakt ins Schwarze trafen. Der Zaubertränkemeister wollte ihr ein Bad verpassen! Besäße sie noch ihre menschliche Gestalt, wäre sie nun wohl vor Scham dunkelrot angelaufen. So jedoch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als einmal leise Protest zu miauen.

Doch das wurde von Severus meisterhaft ignoriert und im nächsten Moment befand sie sich in der Badewanne wieder. Sie konnte nur noch hoffen, dass er den Anstand besaß und kein eiskaltes Wasser laufen ließ. Entkommen konnte sie nämlich nicht, da er sie mit einem festen Griff am Nackenfell gepackt hatte. Oh, wie sie ihn dafür verfluchte.

Er krempelte sich die Hemdärmel hoch und stellte das Wasser an. Im nächsten Moment prasselte angenehm warmes Wasser auf sie. Nun, vielleicht war er doch nicht soooo teuflisch veranlagt, wie sie immer geglaubt hatte. Aber was dachte sie da? Snape und nicht teuflisch? Das war absolut unmöglich!

Wenige Minuten später, in denen sie festgestellt hatte, das Snape sehr wohl Shampoo besaß und sich folglich auch die Haare wusch, war der ganze Schmutz verschwunden, der sich in der vergangenen Woche angesammelt hatte und sie saß mit glitschnassem Fell in der Badewanne. Missmutig starrte sie den Zaubertränkemeister an. Sie wäre lieber schmutzig geblieben, als dass sie nun in der Badewanne ihres Professors saß und erbärmlich fror.

Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas, worauf sie wieder trocken war, was allerdings nichts daran änderte, dass ihr kalt war. Sie hätte wohl mit den Zähnen geklappert, wenn sie selbige nicht aus unterdrückter Wut aufeinander gepresst hätte, als sie aus der Wanne kletterte und Snape einen bösen Blick zuwarf, den er ebenso erwiderte. Falls er so etwas noch einmal versuchen würde, würde sie ihn in die Wanne schmeißen. Und zwar kopfüber.

„Beweg dich!", knurrte er und verpasste ihr einen leichten Tritt mit seinem Fuß. Ihm war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken seine Privaträume mit einem wilden Tier zu teilen und er nahm sich vor die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer abzuschließen, damit er den nächsten Morgen noch erleben würde. Obwohl wild nicht wirklich zutraf. Immerhin hatte der Ozelot noch niemanden angefallen. Doch er traute ihm oder ihr? nicht so wirklich.

Er murmelte einen weiteren Zauberspruch, der ihm mitteilte, dass er es mit einem weiblichen Tier zu tun hatte. Auch das noch! Wenn sie so zickig war wie Minerva konnte er einpacken. Und zwar entgültig.

In Gedanken versunken wäre er beinahe über den Ozelot gestolpert, der unschlüssig in der Mitte des Raumes stehen geblieben war. Leise fluchend ging er um sie herum in die Küche. Er brauchte einen Kaffe und das dringendst. Er hatte beim Frühstück nur eine Tasse bekommen, da der von allen geliebte Werwolf Remus Lupin fast die ganze Kanne leergetrunken hatte. Nur weil in gut einer Woche Vollmond war, konnte er sich noch längst nicht alles erlauben.

Mit einer Tasse schwarzen Kaffees in den Händen wollte er wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als er seine neue Untermieterin im Türrahmen stehen sah. Er musste ihr wohl oder übel einen Namen geben. Er konnte sie ja schlecht ‚Ozelot' nennen, obwohl das auch einen gewissen Reiz hatte.

Der Zaubertränkeprofessor ging an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ. Er ließ seinen Blick über die vielen Bücher schweifen, die sich in den Regalen an der Wand nur so stapelten, bis er an dem Buch „Griechische und römische Mythologie" hängen blieb. Warum nicht?

Er pfiff leise um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitbewohnerin zu erlangen. „Ab sofort heißt du Diana, verstanden?" Keine Reaktion. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch gut, er hatte damit kein Problem.

Hermine war schockiert. ‚Ab sofort heißt du Diana.' Er war wirklich ein Meister, was eine herablassende Tonart anging. Aber was hatte sie bitteschön mit Diana, der römischen Waldgöttin gemeinsam? Nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts.

Oder meinte er etwa Prinzessin Diana und hoffte insgeheim, dass auch sie demnächst zu Tode gejagt wurde? Vielleicht von einem Slytherin, den er noch auf sie ansetzten würde? Oder einem Gryffindor, dem er dafür hundert Punkte versprechen würde, die er ihm dann aber abziehen würde? Das war wahrscheinlicher. Sehr viel wahrscheinlicher. Sie nahm sich vor, keinem Slytherin und keinem Gryffindor den Rücken zuzuwenden, falls sie einmal aus dem Kerker hinauskam. Die Betonung lag auf falls.

Sie sah sich vorsichtig in dem Zimmer um, als fürchtete sie, irgendetwas fieses könnte jeden Moment auf sie zuspringen. Doch da nichts dergleichen geschah, tapste sie auf samtenen Pfoten durch das Zimmer und bestaunte die Bücherregale, die an den Wänden hinaufragten. Aus einem halben Meter Höhe wirkten sie wie für Riesen geschaffen.

Das Wohnzimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet. So viel zu dem hartnäckigen Gerücht, Snape lebte in einer Folterkammer. Nun ja, er wusch sich ja auch die Haare, also warum war sie überrascht?

So langsam aber sicher nahm die Müdigkeit wieder Besitzt von ihr. Ohne groß nachzudenken rollte sie sich neben dem Sessel, in dem sich Snape niedergelassen hatte, ein und schlief fast augenblicklich ein. Den ungläubigen Blick, den Snape ihr über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse zuwarf, bemerkte sie schon nicht mehr.

_Sie war wieder zu Hause. Es war das selbe sonnige Wetter, das draußen herrschte und sie las das selbe Buch. Sie blätterte gerade eine Seite um, als ihre Mutter sie rief. Sie wollte nicht hinuntergehen, aber ihr Körper tat es einfach. Es war, als hätte sie keine Kontrolle, als wäre sie einfach nur eine stumme Zuschauerin in ihrem eigenen Kopf. Die selben Gefühle durchfluteten sie. Die selbe Angst. Doch das änderte nichts. _

_Die selben Worte wurden gewechselt. Die selben Gesten, die selben Handlungen. Und sie konnte nichts daran ändern. Sie sah, wie Malfoy seinen Zauberstab zückte und wollte weglaufen, weit weg, doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht. Es war, als wären die nervlichen Verbindungen zwischen ihrem Geist und ihrem Körper gekappt worden. Nein, das war falsch... die Verbindungen von ihrem Geist zu ihrem Körper bestanden nicht mehr... andersherum sehr wohl... Wie hätte sie sonst den Schmerz noch einmal empfinden können? Zwar gedämpft, aber immer noch gegenwärtig..._

_Dieses Mal stand etwas anderes im Vordergrund: ihre Eltern. Sie hörte den verzweifelten Schrei ihrer Mutter, als ihr Vater von Avada Kedavra getroffen tot zusammensackte. Ihr bitterliches Weinen... ihr Flehen, dass er nicht tot war... und die Stille, nachdem auch sie getötet worden war._

_Verzweiflung durchflutete sie. Pure Verzweiflung._

Sie riss die Augen auf. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und flach. ‚Es war nur ein Traum', versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ihr Herzschlag flatterte nur so und ihr Blut schoss viel zu schnell durch ihre Adern, als dass sie sich hätte beruhigen können.

Eine schmale Hand vermochte das, was sie selbst nicht hatte fertig bringen können. Snape fuhr ihr sanft durch das Fell und redete leise auf sie ein. Er war aus seinem Sessel aufgestanden und kniete nun vor ihr. Sein Gesicht schien nicht so harte Züge zu haben wie sonst.

„Du scheinst einen Albtraum gehabt zu haben... beruhig dich... es passiert dir doch nichts..."

Nur Wortfetzen drangen an ihre Ohren, doch es reichte, dass sie sich beruhigte. Ihr Herzschlag wurde langsamer und auch ihr Atem normalisierte sich. Erstaunt sah sie ihren Professor an. Seit wann konnte er so fürsorglich sein?

Ende Kapitel 3 


	5. Kapitel 4

Soooo, hier das vierte Kapitelchen... hab es gestern Abend noch fertig geschrieben... hehehe... also nicht wundern, wenn es manchmal etwas komisch wird... es war schon spät...

Nein **Ayrana**, ich muss dich enttäuschen... er wird es nicht sein, der dahinter kommt sondern... na ja, du wirst es schon noch erfahren... Ob Ozelots Albträume haben... ehrlich gesagt, hab ich keine Ahnung. Aber so weit ich weiß, können Hunde träumen, also warum nicht auch Ozelots?

**Sarah**: Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt!

**Knuddelgirl**: Klar mach ich! Und danke für das Lob... über so etwas freue ich mich immer!

**Penny**: Bin schon dabei, wie du siehst! Freut mich, dass es dir Spaß macht, meine Geschichte zu lesen.

And last but not least:

**Cyberrat**: Hallo, mein Knuddelpuff! ne Mischung aus beidem wäre nicht schlecht... ab und an mal Honig ums Maul geschmiert zu bekommen, baut auf! grins

**Kapitel 4**

Severus brütete über einem Buch über Ozelote, das er sich aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte. Seine Laune war in solche Tiefen hinabgesunken, von denen er selbst überrascht war. Warum musste sich Minerva auch ausgerechnet diesen Tag ausgesucht haben, um ihre alljährliche „Lassen Sie meine Schüler in Ruhe" – Predigt zu halten?

Es war jedes Jahr das gleiche. Zuerst hielt sie ihm vor, dass er zu viele Punkte abzog, was vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, zutraf, wenn er das ganze mal objektiv betrachtete. Dann kritisierte sie seine Unterrichtsweise als viel zu streng und altmodisch und dann fing sie an zu drohen. ‚Wie wäre es, wenn ich deine Schüler so behandeln würde?', hörte er sie in Gedanken sagen.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick über den Buchrand auf den schlafenden Ozelot. Er hatte sich, nachdem er zurückgekommen war, nicht wieder in seinen Sessel gesetzt. So ganz geheuer war ihm dieses Tier nämlich noch nicht, auch wenn es nichts getan hatte, was sein Misstrauen begründen könnte. Im Gegenteil, es verhielt sich sehr zahm. Aber vielleicht war es ja gerade das, was ihn misstrauisch machte?

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder dem Buch zu. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass heute niemand auf die Idee kommen würde, bei ihm vorbeizuschauen. Er würde dann nämlich für nichts mehr garantieren können.

Doch leider schien irgendjemand in diesem Schloss nicht mit genügend Achtung gegenüber seines eigenen Wohlbefindens gesegnet zu sein und wagte den Gang in den Kerker. Ein wütendes Schnauben von sich gebend, legte Severus das Buch zur Seite und begab sich zur Tür. In Gedanken ging er schon einmal die nicht nachweisbaren Gifte durch, die in seiner Vorratskammer standen und überlegte, welches er seinem ungebetenen Besucher verabreichen sollte.

Gerade als er sich für eines entschieden hatte, öffnete er die Tür und verwarf seinen Gedanken sofort. Albus Dumbledore stand vor ihm und lächelte sein typisches Lächeln.

„Ah, Severus! Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich dich hier unten mal besuchen komme, oder? Du warst heute Morgen so schnell wieder verschwunden und bist auch nicht zum Mittagessen aufgetaucht, sodass ich mit dir überhaupt nicht über Mr Longbottom reden konnte. Ich darf doch reinkommen?"

Am liebsten hätte Severus laut „Nein!" gesagt und ihm die Tür vor der Adlernase zugeschlagen, doch er riss sich zusammen und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit der Direktor eintreten konnte. Dumbledore ging ohne Umschweife zum Sofa und setzte sich, nicht ohne dem schlafenden Ozelot einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Also... was ist wegen Lon... Mr Longbottom?", presste Severus zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Er hatte weder Lust noch Nerv sich über diesen Stümper erster Klasse zu unterhalten, den er ab September in seinem UTZ-Kurs unterrichten müssen würde.

„Ich wollte dich bitten, den Jungen nicht zu sehr unter Stress zu stellen. Du weißt, dass er etwas Angst vor dir hat, also mach es bitte nicht noch schlimmer." Albus sah ihn über die halbmondförmigen Brillengläser bittend an.

Na toll! Jetzt war er auch noch für die Schusseligkeiten seiner Schüler verantwortlich! Wo kam er denn da hin? Er knurrte unwillig. Jetzt wusste er, wie sich Diana gefühlt haben musste, als er ihr ein Bad verpasst hatte. „Albus", begann er, „du weißt, dass ich nichts dafür kann, dass der Junge kein Rückrat hat und sich noch nicht einmal die Zusammensetzungen der einfachsten Tränke merken kann. Überhaupt verstehe ich nicht, warum ausgerechnet er in meinen UTZ-Kurs soll! Es gibt genügend Schüler, die besser sind als er!" Er tigerte in seinem Wohnzimmer hin und her.

„Ich verstehe deinen Unwillen, aber seit dem letzten Jahr haben sich die Noten von Mr Longbottom stetig verbessert. Außerdem ist er ein Ass in Kräuterkunde. Er weiß also, was er in seinem Kessel zusammenbraut. Gib ihm wenigstens eine Chance von zwei Monaten. Wenn er es dann nicht schafft, einen Trank auf Siebtklässlerniveau zu brauen, bin ich damit einverstanden, wenn du ihn... rausschmeißt." Albus hatte seine alles kurz und kleinlächelnde Miene aufgesetzt, gegen die noch nicht einmal Severus ankam.

Er seufzte gottergeben und sagte dann: „Wenn das alles ist..." Ein Rausschmiss der höflicheren Art, ausnahmsweise.

Albus nickte ihm fröhlich zu und erhob sich vom Sofa. „Das ist alles", sagte er und ging zur Tür. „Noch einen schönen Abend!", wünschte er dem Tränkemeister und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

„Einen schönen Abend...", schnaubte Severus und wollte sich in seinen Sessel fallen lassen, als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel. Er hatte in dem Buch gelesen, dass Ozelote nachtaktiv waren, also würde er das Tier über Nacht aus seinen Privaträumen schmeißen können, was er nun auch tun würde.

Er stieß Hermine leicht mit einem Fuß an, woraufhin sie sofort den Kopf hob und ihn empört aus goldenen Augen ansah, doch das ließ ihn in seiner momentanen Laune völlig kalt. Er nickte zur Tür. „Du bist nachtaktiv, also wird es dir doch wohl nichts ausmachen, jetzt aus meiner Wohnung zu verschwinden und morgen wieder aufzutauchen, oder?", knurrte er leise aber gefährlich.

Hermine sah ihn geschockt an. Er wollte sie über Nacht aus seinen Räumen schmeißen? Sie hatte eine Woche Fußmarsch hinter sich! Gut, das konnte er nicht wissen, aber er musste doch mitbekommen haben, dass sie erschöpft war. So engstirnig konnte noch nicht einmal er sein. Eine ausladende Geste zur Tür von ihm sagte ihr, dass es doch so war.

Ergeben trottete sie zur Tür. Öffnen würde sie diese jedoch nicht. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht vollkommen an ihren Körper gewohnt und traute es sich nicht zu nur auf ihren Hinterpfoten zu balancieren.

Mit einem genervten Schnauben kam Snape auf sie zu und stieß die Tür auf. „Morgen, vor dem Frühstück werde ich dich wieder reinlassen und nicht früher!", zischte er noch, bevor er sie mit einem lauten Knall wieder zuzog.

Na toll. Jetzt stand sie hier wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt vor der Tür ihres „Herrchens". Rausgeworfen. ‚So ein scheiß Tag!', fluchte sie und ging in Richtung großer Halle. Sie würde die Gunst der Stunde nutzten und das Schloss etwas unter die Lupe nehmen. Vielleicht würde sie ja einen ihr bisher unbekannten Geheimgang finden. Wer wusste das schon?

Kaum hatte Severus die Tür zugeschlagen verfluchte er sich selbst dafür. Diana konnte doch nichts für seine abgrundtief schlechte Laune. Aber er hatte die Tür schon geschlossen und sie noch einmal öffnen würde er nicht. Ihn beschlichen zwar leise Schuldgefühle, als er an ihre empörten Augen dachte, aber diese überspielte er gekonnt, indem er sich wieder hinsetzte und weiter in dem Buch las. Sie würde es schon überleben.

Drei Stunden später taten Hermine die Pfoten weh und nich zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Rausschmiss verfluchte sie Snape und diejenigen, die für seine schlechte Laune gesorgt hatten. Einen neuen Geheimgang hatte sie bisher noch nicht gefunden, aber dafür hatte sie die Gelegenheit gehabt, Mrs Norris einen Schock zu verpassen, der sie mindestens drei ihrer sieben Katzenleben gekostet hatte.

Ende Kapitel 4

Ach, ich hab's mal wieder geschafft.

Ach du meine Güte ist es spät... 11.42 Uhr... abends, versteht sich...

ich sollte längst im Bett sein...

Also... gähn... man sieht sich...


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Endlich war es Morgen. Sie war die ganze Nacht durchs Schloss geschlichen und hatte sich ihre eh schon wunden Pfoten noch mehr lädiert. In Gedanken war sie bei dem flauschigen Teppich in Snapes Wohnzimmer auf dem sie sich bald zusammenrollen würde, selbst wenn er etwas dagegen haben würde, was mit Sicherheit der Fall war.

Sie trottete die Treppen hinunter in den Kerker und hockte sich vor die Tür. Nun blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass Snape kein Langschläfer war. Doch das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Gut, er wusch sich die Haare, er besaß Stil und wohnte auch nicht in einer Folterkammer, aber ein Langschläfer? Snape? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war unmöglich.

Doch wie so oft in den letzten Tagen lag sie grottenfalsch. Wenn nicht noch mehr. Sie wartete eine Stunde... eine weitere... und schließlich noch eine dritte, bis ihr schließlich der Kragen platzte und sie vom kalten Steinboden aufstand. Nun gut... er wollte es schließlich nicht anders...

Sie ging aus dem Kerker, durch die Eingangshalle und geradewegs auf die Große Halle zu. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie auf Dumbledore treffen und der würde Snape dann gehörig den Kopf waschen. Das hoffte sie zumindest. Doch leider gab es zuvor noch ein Hindernis, das es zu überwinden galt. Die Tür. Groß, schwer zu öffnen und der Türgriff war in einem Meter Höhe. Die Verbildlichung der Unmöglichkeit, wenn man vier Pfoten und noch dazu einen schlechten Gleichgewichtssinn hatte.

Aber wie durch ein Wunder schaffte sie es, diese Hürde zu überwinden, ohne auf ihren Ozelothintern zu fallen und betrat kurz darauf die Große Halle.

Innerlich jubelte sie, als sie Dumbledore erkannte, der am Lehrertisch ein spätes Frühstück einnahm. Und nicht nur er, sondern auch viele andere Lehrer, darunter auch ihre Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall, saßen am Tisch und aßen.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über den Tisch schweifen und blieb bei einem gewissen schwarzgekleideten Professor hängen. Deshalb hatte er ihr nicht die Tür aufmachen können. Er saß schon die ganze Zeit oben in der Halle und schlürfte Kaffee! Sie fauchte leise. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! So ein Fiesling!

Ein Kreischen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Madam Hooch hatte aufgesehen, als sie die Hallentür hatte aufgehen hören, und hatte bei ihrem Anblick geschrieen. Nun, sie konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, aber musste es in so einer hohen Tonlage sein? Ihre Ohren schmerzten und sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Schrei bleibende Schäden hinterlassen würde.

„AAAAHHH! SCHAFFT DIESES TIER HIER RAUS!", kreischte die panische Madam Hooch und fuchtelte wild in ihre Richtung. Jetzt war sich Hermine sicher, dass ihr Gehör bleibende Schäden haben würde. Es gab gar keine andere Möglichkeit bei dieser Lautstärke.

Mittlerweile hatten auch die anderen Lehrer sie entdeckt, doch zu ihrem Glück gerieten sie nicht wie Madam Hooch in Panik. Nur Mrs Norris, die zu den Füßen von Filch kauerte, schien den Gemütszustand mit der Fluglehrerin zu teilen. Doch bevor einer der Lehrer ihr einen Fluch auf den Pelz hetzten konnten, griff Dumbledore ein.

Snape hatte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht von seiner Kaffeetasse aufzublicken.

„Bitte, werte Kollegen!", rief der Direktor über das ausbrechende Chaos hinweg. „Dieses Tier ist völlig zahm. Es tut niemandem etwas!" Einerseits war sie Dumbledore dankbar, dass er ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Pelz gerettet hatte, aber andererseits zweifelte sie, genau wie einige Lehrer, an dem Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte.

Sie wollte Sanpe für den Vortag und ihre Wartezeit unten im Kerker sowieso schon meucheln und Madam Hooch würde sie durch das ganze Schloss jagen, wenn sie noch einmal so kreischen würde. Schnell konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den Lehrertisch, wo Snape gerade tatsächlich von Dumbledore den Kopf gewaschen bekam.

„-aufpassen sollen!", schnappte sie gerade noch auf.

Snape funkelte den Direktor wütend an. „Es reicht doch schon, dass ich Longbottom anstatt Ms Granger in meinem UTZ-Kurs ertragen muss! Wieso soll ich mich dann bitteschön noch um dieses verlauste Vieh kümmern?", schrie er Dumbledore an und deutete auf Hermine, die das Podest erklommen hatte und unter dem Tisch hindurchgetaucht war.

Sie fauchte wütend. „Erstens bin ich kein Vieh, sondern ein Ozelot und das auch nur aufgrund eines Fluches. Und zweitens bin ich nicht verlaust!", wollte sie ihn anfauchen. Nun ja, mit geringem bis gar keinem Erfolg. Sie erreichte damit nur, dass Snape sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Danke, ich mag dich auch nicht!", knurrte er sie an, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick von McGonagall einbrachte.

„Du verstehst dieses Tier?", fragte sie überrascht.

Er rollte genervt mit den Augenbrauen. „Nein, tue ich nicht! Aber dieses Fauchen sprach doch wohl für sich!", keifte er die arme Verwandlungslehrerin an, wofür er sich ein weiteres Fauchen einhandelte, was er allerdings königlich ignorierte, oder sollte ich besser schreiben: snapisch ignorierte?

Nun ja, Tatsache war, dass Hermine mit dieser spontanen Geste die Unterstützung von McGonagall gesichert hatte, die sich nun zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie sanft am Kopf kraulte. „Du bist wirklich ein schlaues Tier", lobte sie Hermine und sah mit zornfunkelnden Augen zu Snape, der sich immer noch weigerte, sich um Hermine zu kümmern.

„Albus, wenn er nicht will, kann ich mich doch um den Ozelot kümmern!", schlug sie vor, doch der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Minerva. Severus wird sich um das Tier kümmern, ob er will oder nicht. So! Und jetzt lasst uns endlich fertig frühstücken!" Dumbledore warf Snape noch einen letzten drohenden Blick zu und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz in der Mitte des Tisches.

Snape sah Hermine mit zornfunkelnden Augen an. „Das hast du ja toll hinbekommen!", zischte er und stürmte mit wehendem Umhang zu der kleinen Tür hinter dem Podest. Hermine jagte ihm hinterher. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie, wenn sie ihm jetzt nicht folgen würde, nie in seine Räume kommen würde und somit auch nicht ihren verdienten Schlaf nachholen können.

Ein wenig konnte sie Snape ja verstehen, dass er nicht begeistert davon war, sie in seinen Räumen zu haben, aber dass er deswegen so ein Theater machte, fand sie etwas übertrieben.

Snape riss die Tür so heftig auf, dass sie beinahe aus den Angeln geflogen wäre. Dass er wütend war, war eine Untertreibung. Er war stinksauer! Dieser Tatterkreis von Direktor bestand also immer noch darauf, dass er sich um Diana kümmerte. Gut! Schön!

Er hatte Diana einfach vergessen, was war daran so schlimm? So etwas konnte doch jedem einmal passieren! Das war noch lange kein Grund ihn so zurechtzuweisen! Er hatte zwar gedacht, dass er seine überdurchschnittlich schlechte Laune vom Vortag losgeworden war, aber sie kam wie ein Bumerang zu ihm zurück.

In seinen Räumen angekommen, ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Schon wieder! Langsam war es bei ihm an der Tagesordnung, dass er an hämmerten Kopfschmerzen litt, die allerdings normalerweise erst abends eintraten. Er sah auf die Uhr. Zehn Uhr morgens musste da schon sein neuer Rekord sein.

Er spürte eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Knie. Überrascht sah er Hermine an, die ihren Kopf auf seinem Knie abgelegt hatte.

Sie hatte ihn beobachtet und seine schlechte Laune erkannt. Nun... das war kein Kunststück gewesen, doch irgendwie war sie es leid gewesen, ihn so zu sehen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja aufheitern. Kurzerhand war sie zu ihm gegangen und hatte ihren Kopf auf sein Knie gelegt.

Sie sah ihn aus ihren goldenen Augen fragend an. Er seufzte. So einem Dackelblick konnte noch nicht einmal er widerstehen.

„Nein, ich bin nicht sauer auf dich", murmelte er und kraulte sie sanft hinter den Ohren. „Albus bringt mich manchmal nur fast zur Verzweiflung!" Nach einer Weile stand er auf und ging in die Küche. „Ich denke mal, du hast Hunger?", fragte er, worauf hin sie zustimmend miaute. Sie hatte einen Bärenhunger.

**Ende Kapitel 5**


	7. Kapitel 6

Hi, bin wieder da! 

Es kann gut sein, dass morgen kein Kapitel kommt, weil ich heute keine Zeit zum schreiben werden habe. Ich muss nämlich im Haushalt helfen. :snief: Ich hab keine Lust!

Na ja, genug der Vorrede... hier das neue Kapitel...

Kapitel 6 

Missmutig starrte Hermine auf das, was Snape ihr als Essen hingestellt hatte. Katzenfutter! Man betone: KATZENfutter! Das konnte und würde sie nicht essen. Nie im Leben! Und wenn sie verhungern würde!

Snape hatte ihr Zögern bemerkt und sah sie fragend an. „Was ist? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", fragte er ahnungslos.

Sie knurrte nur leise. Nein, es war alles in Ordnung! Nahezu perfekt! Nun ja, es war wirklich besser als das, was sie in den letzten Tagen gegessen hatte. Sie schnüffelte an ihrem „Frühstück". Sollte sie das essen? Sollte sie auch diese weitere Erniedrigung hinnehmen?

Sie war von ihrem Professor gebadet, rausgeschmissen und angeschrieen worden, also reihte sich das doch problemlos ein. Doch schließlich siegte der Hunger und mit gerunzelter Schnauze kostete sie einen Fleischbrocken. Sie hätte ihn wieder ausgespuckt, wäre da nicht Snape gewesen, der sie mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete.

Wenn sie sich zurückverwandelt haben würde, würde sie ihm wohl erst einmal drohen müssen, kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber zu reden. Nun ja, vielleicht ergab sich ja bis dahin noch etwas. Das hoffte sie zumindest.

Als sie aufgegessen hatte, sah sie auf und bemerkte, dass Snape sich wieder auf seinem Sessel niedergelassen hatte. Er hatte etwas auf dem Schoß, das aussah wie ein Zeichenblock. Sie stutzte. Snape zeichnete?

Neugierig tapste sie auf ihn zu und legte ihre Vorderpfoten auf die Armlehne des Sessels um sehen zu können, was er tat. Sie schnaubte überrascht. Er zeichnete doch tatsächlich! Und das noch gar nicht mal so schlecht!

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete sie den Drachen, der sich wie eine Katze zusammengerollt hatte. Alles in Allem strahlte er eine gewisse Ruhe aus, doch es war nicht zu verkennen, dass er trotzdem gefährlich war. Die Augen waren nur halb geschlossen und offenbarten eine Ruhelosigkeit, die sonst nur bei dem Zeichner des Bildes zu finden war.

Hermine kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen. Zeichnete er etwa sich selbst in der Gestalt eines Drachens? Möglich war es durchaus. Nachdem sie noch einmal genauer hingesehen hatte, war sie sich sicher. Der Drache besaß eindeutig einige Charaktereigenschaften, die auch Snape sein Eigen nennen konnte. Ruhelosigkeit. Mistrauen. Wut gegenüber von Störenfrieden. Und der Wunsch nach Sicherheit. Sie sah von dem Bild zu ihrem Professor und wieder zurück. Es bestand eine unleugbare Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem Bild und dem Zeichner.

Snape hatte ihre Verwunderung bemerkt und sah sie bewundernd an. „Du hast es bemerkt?", fragte er sie. Er hatte eine Augenbraue so weit hochgezogen, dass sie unter seinen schwarzen Haaren verschwand.

Sie miaute ihre Zustimmung und setzte ihre Vorderpfoten wieder auf den Boden. Sie war müde. Verdammt müde. Sie rollte sich wieder neben dem Sessel zusammen und schlief augenblicklich ein, allerdings nicht ohne vorher noch einmal zu beten, keinen Albtraum zu haben.

Snape saß in seinem Sessel und zeichnete fröhlich an seiner Zeichnung weiter. Es war, als würde er ein Bild von sich selbst, seiner Seele zeichnen. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden insgesamt er schon an diesem Bild gesessen hatte, aber es waren einige, was recht ungewöhnlich für eine Bleistiftzeichnung war. Nach einer Stunde Arbeit mit verschieden harten, bzw. weichen Bleistiften legte er es zur Seite. Für heute hatte er genug gezeichnet.

Er lehnte sich zurück und rieb sich die Schläfen. Ihm war soeben eingefallen, dass in zwei Tagen die Schule wieder beginnen würde. Im Trubel der letzten beiden Tage hatte er es ganz vergessen. Ab morgen Abend würden die Stille in den Gängen wieder vom Geschnatter der Schüler vertrieben werden und es würde wieder Gryffindorschüler geben, denen er Punkte abziehen konnte. Das war wenigstens ein geringer Trost.

Er stand auf und ging in sein Labor. Er musste noch seine Kopfschmerztrankvorräte auffüllen, oder er würde schon in der nächsten Woche große Probleme haben, da der Direktor immer noch nicht die Angewohnheit abgelegt hatte, Slytherins und Gryffindors in Zaubertränke zusammenzustecken. Und Potter und Weasley würden ohne Granger noch schlimmer sein als die Rumtreiber, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Aber wie er das Goldene Trio, nein Duo kannte, würden sie es garantiert schaffen.

Er wollte gerade den fertigen Trank in Glasphiolen füllen, als ihn ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr. Er stöhnte. ‚Nicht jetzt!', dachte er, raffte sich allerdings auf und ließ den Trank in seinem Labor stehen, allerdings nicht ohne zuvor einen Zauber darüber ausgesprochen zu haben, damit er seine Wirksamkeit bewahrte.

Eilig holte er seine Todesserrobe und seine Maske und flohte in die Heulende Hütte um von dort aus zum Treffen zu apparieren. Es war völlig ungewöhnlich für Voldemort ihn am helllichten Tag zu rufen, aber warum wunderte es ihn. Der dunkle Lord wurde in letzter Zeit sowieso launischer. Man wusste nie, ob einen bei einem Treffen der Cruciatus- Fluch oder ein Lob vor der versammelten Mannschaft erwartete.

Wie immer war er einer der letzten, die zum Treffen erschienen. Doch wie gesagt nur einer der letzten. Der Letzte, der seinen Platz im Kreis um Voldemort einnahm war dieses Mal, man konnte es deutlich an der Statur des Todessers erkennen, Malfoy senior, was Snape sehr verwunderte. Normalerweise war Malfoy doch immer schon anwesend, wenn er selbst in den Kreis trat. Vielleicht würde er ja während des Treffens mehr erfahren...

... und seine Hoffnungen sollten erfüllt werden. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Malfoy Schuld daran war, dass Hermine oder die Schlammblütlerin, wie Voldemort sie nannte, entkommen war. Was Snape erleichterte, allerdings auch verärgerte, denn es wurde kein Wort darüber verloren, wie sie entkommen war. Es wurden auch keine Suchtruppen eingeteilt, die nach ihr suchen sollten. Sie wurde einfach als entflohen abgehakt, was Snape mehr als merkwürdig vorkam.

Doch er hatte andere Sorgen...

Eine Stunde, nachdem sie alle gerufen worden waren, schickte Voldemort alle wieder zurück, damit ihr Fehlen nicht zu auffällig war.

Snape wollte sich schon zurückziehen, als er die kalte Stimme seines Lords vernahm. „Du bleibst hier Giftmischer!", zischte er gefühllos.

Innerlich erschauderte der Zaubertränkeprofessor, doch er verbarg es gut. Er spielte diese Rolle nicht umsonst seit über siebzehn Jahren. Er kniete sich demütig auf den Boden und murmelte ergeben: „Jawohl, mein Lord!" Es lief ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter, als er den empfindungslosen Blick Voldemorts auf sich spürte.

„Weißt du warum ich dich noch hier behalte?", wollte Voldemort wissen, während er um Snape herumging.

„Nein, mein Lord!", erwiderte dieser in unterwürfigen Ton, was dem dunklen Herrscher ein seelenloses Lachen entlockte.

„Es gefällt mir, wenn du so untertänig bist, wo du doch nichts über deinen Stolz und deine Ehre stellst! Es ist so gegen deine Natur...", tönte seine Stimme durch den finsteren Raum, in dem das Treffen stattgefunden hatte. „Ich will, dass du mir einen gewissen Trank braust. Der Trank, der die Verwandlung eines Menschen in ein Tier wieder rückgängig macht! Wie viel Zeit wirst du benötigen?", zischte er.

Snape schluckte. „Einen Monat, mein Lord!", sagte er leise.

„Das muss schneller gehen!", fauchte Voldemort in wütend an. Das war das erste Mal, dass in seiner Stimme Emotionen lagen.

„Ich bedaure es sehr, mein Lord, aber es geht nicht schneller. Dem Trank müssen einige Zutaten hinzugefügt werden, die bei Neumond gepflückt werden müssen und dann noch eine Woche köcheln müssen. Ein Monat ist die kürzeste Zeitspanne." Er erwartete schon einen Cruciatus- Fluch, doch anscheinend hatte Voldemort ein Einsehen mit dem, was er sagte.

„Nun gut, einen Monat, aber nicht länger!", fauchte er und entließ ihn mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung.

Schnell aber nicht hastig stand Snape auf, verbeugte sich perfekt die Ergebenheit meuchelnd, die man von ihm erwartete, und apparierte wieder zur Heulenden Hütte. Was versprach sich Voldemort von so einem Trank?

Ende Kapitel 6 To be continued.… 


	8. Kapitel 7

Sorry Leute, dass ich mich über eine Woche nicht gemeldet habe, aber die Schule nimmt mich momentan sehr in Anspruch. Wenn meine Freundin nicht wäre (hier ein dickes Dankeschön an Cyberrat :sich bis nach China verbeug:) wäre ich noch in hundert Jahren nicht dazu gekommen mich an den Computer zu setzten...

Na ja, wie auch immer... ich hab mich wieder riiiiieeeeeesiiiiig über eure Reviews gefreut! Ich wäre sogar im Dreieck gesprungen, wäre mein Zimmer momentan nicht so... unordentlich und noch dazu vier oder fünf Quadratmeter größer...

Also, ich will euch nicht voll schwallen, was ich ja eigentlich schon getan habe, aber nicht wirklich tun wollte, also ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich es getan habe und dass jetzt das 7.Kapitel auf euch zukommt. Viel Spaß::Butterbier und Bertie Bott's Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen (ohne diverse ekelhafte) rüberschieb:

Kapitel 7 

Snape saß in seinem Sessel und grübelte. Warum hatte Voldemort diesen Trank haben wollen? Und vor allem: Wen hatte er verwandelt? Er barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Das war zum aus der Haut fahren! Mit einer abrupten Bewegung stand er auf und schritt schnell zum Vorratsschrank. Was auch immer die Lösung auf seine Fragen war, er würde an diesem Tag nicht darauf kommen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Ein kurzer Blick in den Schrank sagte ihm, dass ihm die Kopfschmerztränke ausgegangen waren. Mist! Er musste sich neue brauen! Nun ja, immerhin hatte er es noch vor dem Beginn des Schuljahres bemerkt und konnte noch einen neuen Vorrat brauen. Wenn er das nicht bemerkt hätte, würde er spätestens in drei Tagen ein riesiges Problem haben...

Zwei Stunden später saß er wieder auf seinem Sessel. Seine Kopfschmerzen war er losgeworden, doch er war keiner Antwort auch nur einen Deut näher gekommen. Nichts ahnend, dass die Antwort auf seine Fragen keinen Meter von ihm entfernt zusammengerollt vor sich hindöste, vertiefte er sich in sein Buch und versuchte den drohenden Schatten des bald beginnenden Schuljahres zu vergessen.

Drei Wochen waren seitdem vergangen und Snape war keiner Antwort auch nur um einen Mikrometer näher gekommen war. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er auch nicht sonderlich darüber nachgedacht. Immerhin hatte die Schule wieder begonnen und da er Longbottom gezwungener Maßen in seinen UTZ- Kurs hatte aufnehmen müssen... explodierten in jeder seiner Stunden, in denen er diese königlichen Idioten von Gryffindor unterrichtete (natürlich zusammen mit den Slytherins), mindestens zwei Kessel.

Der von Longbottom und dem Unglücklichen, der das Pech hatte, neben diesem sitzen zu müssen. Nun gut, es war ebenfalls ein Gryffindor, also hatte er endlich einmal die Möglichkeit Minervas Haus etliche Punkte abzuziehen. Dennoch ärgerte es ihn, dass er durch diesen Holkopf eine ungeheure Menge an Zutaten verschwendete, die er viel besser hätte verwenden können. Das fallein wäre ja noch zu verkraften gewesen, aber die Zusammenstellung von Wörtern, die Longbottom ihm als Aufsatz verkaufen wollte, war wirklich eine Zumutung. Und nicht nur die Aufsätze von Longbottom sondern auch die von dem Rest des Goldenen Trios ließen zu wünschen übrig. Er schnaubte. Seit Miss Granger nicht mehr da war und den beiden bei den Aufsätzen half, war der Notendurchschnitt der beiden ins Bodenlose gesunken.

Er warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf den Stapel an Aufsätzen, die er heute noch zu korrigieren hatte. Unter anderem die dieser drei hirnverbrannten Idioten, die noch nicht einmal das Wort Zaubertränke buchstabieren konnten.

Wiederwillig zog er den ersten Aufsatz zu sich und hätte ihn gleich darauf am liebsten in die Flammen geworfen. Weasley. Der Stümper Nummer eins aus Gryffindor. Nach Longbottom natürlich. Er überflog den Aufsatz kurz, krakelte ein fein geschwungenes ‚S' in eine Ecke und verbiss sich notgedrungen, eine bissige Bemerkung dazuzuschreiben. Genau so verfuhr er mit den nächsten Aufsätzen, bis sich schließlich sein völlig verspannter Nacken bemerkbar machte.

Mit einem gequälten Seufzer ließ er sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten sinken. Eine heiße Dusche wäre jetzt genau das, was er brauchte. Er warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf den kaum kleiner gewordenen Stapel vor ihm. Das konnte warten. Und selbst wenn er nicht rechtzeitig fertig werden würde, keiner der Schüler würde es wagen, ihn zu kritisieren.

Ein leises aber konstantes Geräusch holte sie aus dem Land der Träume, wofür sie recht dankbar war. Sie hatte nun, insgesamt vier Wochen nach dem Angriff der Todesser, zwar keine Albträume mehr, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass die Träume, die sie hatte, angenehm waren. Überhaupt träumte sie mehr als in den ganzen vorhergegangenen Jahren ihres Lebens zusammen.

Sie vergrub ihre Schnauze in dem Kissen, das sie sich in einem mühseligen Kampf erobert hatte und es auch nicht so schnell wieder freigeben würde. Irgendwann vor zwei Wochen war es ihr zu bunt geworden, die ganze Zeit auf dem Teppich schlafen zu müssen und dann hatte sie sich kurzerhand ein Kissen geschnappt.

Die lautstarken Proteste von ihrem Professor hatte sie geflissentlich ignoriert. Überhaupt hatte sie die Schimpfwörter, mit denen er sie betitelt hatte, noch nie gehört. Sumpfdotterschleimiges, flohverseuchtes, kratzwütiges, verteufeltes, in den Farbtopf gefallenes, blutdurstiges, verdrecktes ... ... ... ... Etwas. Sie hatte sich längst nicht alles merken können, aber vor allem das erste, hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Sumpfdotterschleimiges... Sie knurrte. Das würde er irgendwann noch bereuen.

Ein Knarren ließ sie den Kopf um fast 180 Grad drehen, sodass es beinahe aussah, als hätte sie sich das Genick gebrochen... was sie dann auch fast getan hätte, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Professor Severus Snape nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte!

Im ersten Moment dachte sie, all ihre Albträume wären nun schlussendlich von der Realität übertroffen worden, doch nach einem zweiten kurzen Blick bemerkte sie, dass das eher ein schöner Traum als ein Albtraum war.

Snape hatte, woran man aufgrund der weiten Roben und dem miesen Charakter noch nicht einmal gewagte hatte einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, einen gut gebauten Körper. Sowohl am Bauch als auch an den Oberarmen ließen sich die Muskeln nicht nur erahnen. Sie waren da. Das war zwar eine ziemlich konfuse Feststellung, aber bei ihrem Zaubertranklehrer hätte sie so etwas nie gedacht. Aber es stand ihm, ohne Frage.

Snape, der ihren Blick bemerkt hatte, sah sie fragend an. „Was?", fragte er. „Du siehst aus wie ein Gryffindor, der gerade festgestellt hat, dass ich auch nur ein Mensch bin!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in seinem Schlafzimmer und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Unwissend, wie recht er doch mit dieser Aussage hatte.

Hermine sank mutlos in sich zusammen. Sie wollte wieder in ihren alten Körper. Wieder lachen können. Diesen Professor anschreien, weil er ihr Katzenfutter zu essen gab. Aber leider schienen sich die hellen Köpfe von Hogwarts, wohnten sie nun im Kerker oder im Turmzimmer, nicht vorstellen können, dass sie in einen Ozelot verwandelt worden war.

To be continued...

So, mehr schaffe ich heute nicht, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass ich euch dieses Mal nicht über eine Woche werde warten lassen. Cyberrat würde mir sonst den Kopf abreißen. Nicht war Süße?

Nun ja... ihr seht doch bestimmt den kleinen Button da unten in der Ecke oder? Seht ihr, wie einsam und verlassen er ist? Wie sehr er sich nach Streicheleinheiten seht?

Knuddelt ihn doch bitte für mich, ich muss noch ein Referat vorbereiten!

Also, bis demnächst!


	9. Kapitel 8

Hi, dieses hat es nicht so lange gedauert. Ich bin richtig stolz auf mich. Ich habe zwar immer noch viel zu tun, aber ich manage es mittlerweile richtig. Momentan passe ich zum Beispiel auf das Meerschweinchen meiner Schwester auf. :Kopf schüttel: Komisches, kleines Tier...

Kapitel 8

Severus ging wutschnaubend in die Große Halle. Diese verdammten Gryffindors hatten es doch tatsächlich geschafft ihm das Wochenende zu verderben. Konnten sie noch nicht einmal die Heiligkeit des Sonntages anerkennen und wenigstens an diesem Tag einmal brav sein? Nein, sie mussten ja unbedingt wieder einen auf unbeugsam machen und sich einem fuchsteufelswilden Zaubertränkemeister in den Weg kommen.

Am Lehrertisch angekommen ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und starrte missmutig seine Kollegen an, die sich schon auf verbale Attacken seinerseits wappneten. Er schnaubte. Es wurde so langsam aber sicher Zeit, dass er ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Minerva sprach. Er wurde ja schließlich immer wegen dem regelwidrigen Verhalten seines Hauses angesprochen und er sah es nicht ein, dass die Gryffindors nicht das gleiche Maß an Intoleranz zu spüren bekamen als sein Haus.

Aber heute würde er sich nicht in die Höhle des Löwen begeben. Das wäre eine Zumutung für seinen eh schon geschundenen Geist, der sich schon mit den unbegabten Schülern herumplagen musste.

Er wollte sich gerade seiner Kaffeetasse widmen, als er von Dumbledore angesprochen wurde: „Severus, wie geht es eigentlich Diana?"

Innerlich verdrehte Severus die Augen. Das war in den letzten Wochen der typische Gesprächsanfang geworden. Er wunderte sich, wie schnell die anderen Lehrer mitbekommen hatten, dass das einzige Thema, bei dem er nicht sofort ausrastete, wenn man ihn darauf ansprach, Diana war. Sie war so ziemlich die einzige, bei der er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihn verstand.

...verstand... Genau daran zweifelte er in diesem Moment, als er diesen Gedanken fasste. An seinem Verstand. Wieso sollte ihn ein Ozelot besser verstehen als seine Kollegen? So langsam aber sicher wurde er wirklich reif für das St. Mungos.

„Wie soll es ihr gehen? Gut natürlich!", murmelte er nur in seine Tasse hinein und nahm einen großen Schluck des schwarzen Gebräus, auch Kaffee genannt.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gemeint, ob sie sich noch so komisch verhält", sagte daraufhin der Direktor, was Severus beinahe zum verzweifeln brachte. Konnte sich dieser zitronenbrausebonbonsüchtige nicht einmal, ... einmal mit einer Antwort zufrieden geben? Offensichtlich nicht.

Er seufzte leise und setzte die Tasse ab. „Ja, sie verhält sich immer noch so merkwürdig. Man könnte fast meinen, sie wäre ein Mensch, der in einen Ozelot verwandelt worden ist!", sagte er in normaler Lautstärke, was zur Folge hatte, dass Minerva darauf aufmerksam wurde.

„Du meinst, sie verhält sich menschlich?", hakte sie nach und erntete ein genervtes Nicken von Severus. Sie zog einen Moment nachdenklich die Stirn kraus und stand dann abrupt auf. „Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, wo Hermine ist!", eröffnete sie den beiden Zauberern, die sie überrascht ansahen.

„Und wo, wenn ich fragen darf, ist sie?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

Doch bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, ergriff Severus das Wort. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, was sie meint", sagte er und stand ebenfalls auf. Mit Dumbledore und Minerva im Schlepptau eilte er hinunter in den Kerker zu seinen Quartieren. Innerlich betete er, dass Minerva sich irrte. Die Vorstellung, dass er über drei Wochen eine gewisse Schülerin in seinen Privaträumen beherbergt hatte, gruselte ihn.

Wenn das wahr war, dann...

...hatte er ein Problem. Sie kannte die Seiten von ihm, die er eigentlich niemandem hatte zeigen wollen. Verdammt! Das war eine Katastrophe! Der Weltuntergang!

Er keifte der Tür das Passwort entgegen und stürmte in seine Privaträume. Diana hob überrascht den Kopf und betrachtete ihn und die anderen beiden mit großen Augen.

„Severus, wo ist der Trank?", fragte Minerva.

Er deutete auf die Tür zu seinem Vorratsraum. „Die giftgrüne Flasche rechts auf dem oberen Regal ganz links hinten in der Ecke. Die Flasche ist nicht beschriftet." Minerva nickte und verschwand hinter der Tür, um kurz darauf mit dem besagten Fläschchen in der Hand wieder aufzutauchen.

„Minerva, wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass Miss Granger dieser Ozelot sein soll?", fragte Dumbledore, dessen Gehirn nach über einhundert Jahren anscheinend doch etwas abgebaut hatte. Wenn auch nur minimal. Natürlich.

Hermine hatte bei den Worten des Direktors aufmerksam die Ohren gespitzt und war aufgestanden. Waren sie darauf gekommen? Sie wagte es kaum zu hoffen, doch die nächste Bemerkung von ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin bestätigte ihre Vermutung.

„Deshalb!" Sie ging zu ihr und flößte ihr den Inhalt ein.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang geschah nichts. Nur das Ticken der Uhr erfüllte den Raum, bis Hermine auf einmal anfing zu wimmern. Die drei Professoren sahen sich unangenehm berührt an. Diese Schmerzen waren ein Teil der Verwandlung so wie ihrer Umkehrung.

Hermine fühlte sich indessen, als würde sie von innen heraus verbrennen. Es waren die selben Schmerzen, die sie auch schon bei ihrer Verwandlung hatte ertragen müssen. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Knochen verformten.

Wenige Momente später kniete sie in ihrem menschlichen Körper auf dem Teppich und hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen. Sie trug genau wie vor vier Wochen eine helle Jeans und ein weißes Top, die wie durch ein Wunder weder schmutzig noch zerfetzt waren.

Unsicher, fast schüchtern sah sie zu ihren Lehrern hinauf, die trotz allem überrascht schienen, dass sie tatsächlich Diana gewesen war.

Vor allem Severus hatte seine gleichgültige Maske nicht wie sonst vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Sein Gesicht war um einige Nuancen blasser geworden und er starrte sie mit leicht geweiteten Augen an.

„Ich...", stotterte Hermine, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie.

„Meine Liebe! Ich denke, dass Sie sich erst einmal ausruhen sollten. So eine Verwandlung, wie Sie sie gerade durchgemachte haben ist äußerst schmerzhaft. Wir reden später über die Umstände, wie sie verwandelt wurden. Doch nun denke ich, dass sie in den Krankenflügel gehen sollten. Professor Snape wird sie dorthin bringen!", sagte er und es hätte keinen der Anwesenden gewundert, wenn er als nächstes eine Papiertüte aus seinem Umhang gezogen hätte um jeden von ihnen ein Zitronenbrausebonbon anzubieten.

Etwas unverständliches vor sich hinmurmelnd ging Severus zu der immer noch am Boden knienden Hermine und zog sie forsch auf die Beine. „Kommen Sie!", knurrte er und zog sie hinter sich her.

Minerva und Dumbledore blieben mitten im Raum stehen und sahen ihnen verwundert hinterher.

„Kann es sein, dass er nicht sonderlich darüber erfreut ist, dass wir Miss Granger gefunden haben?", fragte Minerva und sah den Direktor fragend an.

„Das glaube ich ehrlichgesagt weniger", erwiderte dieser nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, er ist einfach enttäuscht, dass das Wesen, das ihn am ehesten verstanden hat, eine Gryffindor ist."

Ende Kapitel 8

To be fortgesetzt...


	10. Kapitel 9

Hach, ich hab es geschafft, das Kapitelchen noch fertig zu bekommen und das obwohl ich eigentlich für die nächsten Monate genug von Computern habe.

Gestern und heute habe ich nämlich hochgerechnet ungefähr... Moment... acht Stunden an meinem Referat gesessen, ein Kapitel von Fana Indil fertig geschrieben und dann ist mir gestern Abend um zehn noch das Netzteil um die Ohren geflogen, so dass ich gedacht habe, die Festplatte wäre futsch. War sie aber zum Glück nicht.

Na ja, bevor ich euch noch langweile mit meinem Geschwalle, hier das neunte Kapitel::einen Teller mit Keksen hinstell:

**Kapitel 9**

Severus rauschte durch die leeren Gänge und zog Hermine hinter sich her. An seinem Ziel angekommen mäßigte er sein Tempo, bevor er die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufstieß.

Madam Pomfrey kam fast gleichzeitig aus ihrem Büro geeilt. „Können Sie nicht wenigstens am So-", wetterte sie los und hätte wahrscheinlich noch Stunden so fortgefahren, wäre ihr Hermine nicht aufgefallen, die hinter dem Professor in den Raum gestolpert war.

„Kindchen! Endlich bist du aufgetaucht! Das halbe Ministerium ist auf der Suche nach dir! Meine Güte! Wie siehst du denn aus?", redete sie auf die erschrockene Hermine ein, der es so vorkam, als würde die Krankenschwester ein Megafon benutzen. „Komm! Leg dich erst mal hin und ruh dich aus! Du musst Schreckliches erlebt haben!"

Madame Pomfrey führte sie zu einem Bett und bedeutete ihr sich hinzusetzten. Nur widerwillig folgte Hermine der Anweisung und setzte sich auf das Bett, während sie ihre Beine baumeln ließ. Sie wagte es nicht, ihren Zaubertranklehrer anzusehen, immerhin hatte sie die letzten drei Wochen bei ihm gewohnt.

Wie sollte sie ihm noch in die Augen sehen können? Nachdem sie ihn nackt, nun gut, fast nackt gesehen hatte? Keine Chance.

Zum Glück tauchte kurze Zeit später Madam Pomfrey wieder auf und brachte einen Schlaftrank mit. „So, mein Kind! Trink das hier erst einmal und wenn du wieder aufwachst, bist du wie neu geboren!"

Gehorsam nickte Hermine, legte sich aufs Bett und trank das silberne Gebräu in einem Zug aus. Sofort verschwamm ihr Umfeld und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er in Watte gepackt worden wäre. Sekunden später war sie eingeschlafen und hatte zum ersten Mal seit langem keine Albträume.

Severus stand am Fußende des Bettes und betrachtete die schlafende Schülerin. Nur langsam dran in sein Hirn ein, was unleugbar war...

Drei lange Wochen hatte diese Schülerin in seinen Räumen gelebt und er hatte es nicht bemerkt.

Warum musste es ausgerechnet eine Gryffindor gewesen sein? Warum sie, die Musterschülerin schlechthin?

Als er bemerkte, dass Madame Pomfrey ihn beobachtete, grummelte er etwas Unverständliches und stürmte aus dem Raum. Den amüsierten Blick, die sie ihm zuwarf, ignorierte er königlich.

Madame Pomfrey ging zum Bett von Hermine und betrachtete das schlafende Mädchen. „Du musst dem lieben Professor aber ganz schön den Kopf verdreht haben, dass er sich so benimmt", murmelte sie belustigt und verschwand danach in ihrem Büro.

Als Hermine aufwachte, war es helllichter Tag. Sie konnte die Schüler durch die Gänge eilen hören, was eigentlich unmöglich war, da die Tür zum Krankenflügel aus massivem Eichenholz war. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich nach Madame Pomfrey um, die sie dann auch gleich in ihrem Büro ausmachte.

Ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Sie hatte noch immer ihre Sommerkleidung an. Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, da sie sich eigentlich an das Fortbewegen auf vier Pfoten gewöhnt hatte, ging sie zum Büro und klopfte leise an den Türrahmen um die Aufmerksamkeit der Krankenschwester auf sich zu ziehen.

„Ah, du bist wach! Wie ich sehe, hast du dich gut erholt!", sagte diese dann auch gleich munter. „Professor Dumbledore will mit dir sprechen. Du sollst in sein Büro kommen. Das Passwort lautet: Bananeneisherstellmaschine. Frag mich nicht, wie er darauf kommt."

Hermine verabschiedete sich lachend und ging barfuss zu dem Gang in dem sich der Wasserspeier befand. Am Vortag war es ihr überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, aber nun wurde es ihr dafür um so bewusster: Der Boden in Hogwarts war verdammt kalt.

Als Ozelot hatte ihr das wenig ausgemacht, aber nun... Hätte sie ihren Zauberstab gehabt, hätte sie sich jetzt Schuhe herbeigezaubert, aber der war ja leider noch in ihrem Elternhaus und so musste sie sich damit abfinden, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich die Füße abfrieren würde, wenn es in dem Büro des Direktors nicht etwas, nein bedeutend wärmer war.

Endlich war sie beim Wasserspeier angekommen und nannte das Passwort. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach, wie es ihr schien, bewegte er sich zur Seite und machte den Blick auf die Treppe frei. Schnell ging sie diese hinauf und wollte schon klopfen, als die Tür ohne ihr Zutun aufschwang.

„Ah, Miss Granger! Schön, dass Sie gekommen sind!", wurde sie auch sogleich von Dumbledore begrüßt. „Setzen Sie sich doch! Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich von ihrer Rückverwandlung wieder erholt?"

Hermine nickte bestätigend und setzte sich auf einen der bequemen Chintz-Stühle. „Ja, das habe ich." Sie sah ihn abwartend an.

„Sie wissen sicherlich, warum ich sie hierher gebeten habe." Er wartete auf ein zustimmendes Nicken ihrerseits und fuhr dann fort: „Wir müssen uns eine realistische, kleine Geschichte für ihr wochenlanges Verschwinden ausdenken. Obwohl man uns die Wirklichkeit so wie so nicht abkaufen würde, oder?" Er sah sie über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser belustigt an.

„Wohl kaum, Professor", stimmte ihm Hermine zu. „Haben Sie schon eine Idee?"

Dumbledore seufzte auf. „Das ist ja das Problem. Ich habe nicht den leisesten Schimmer, daher hatte ich auch gehofft, Sie hätten sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, was wir ihren Mitschülern auftischen könnten."

„Das habe ich auch, aber alles was mir eingefallen ist, ist, dass ich völlig verstört durch die Gegend geirrt bin, bis ich schließlich wieder zu Verstand gekommen bin und mich nach Hogwarts durchgeschlagen habe. Letzteres stimmt sogar, also wäre es schon einmal die halbe Wahrheit, die wir ihnen auftischen würden." Sie sah Dumbledore abwartend an und war erleichtert, als dieser nickte.

„Ja, das könnte hinkommen. Aber das war nicht alles, was ich mit Ihnen besprechen wollte. Da Sie verschwunden sind, bevor der Schulbrief sie erreicht hat, müssen wir noch Ihre Schulsachen besorgen. Und nicht nur das. Sie brauchen auch einen neuen Zauberstab und neue Kleidung. Die Todesser haben nämlich Ihr ganzes Haus in Schutt und Asche gelegt." Er machte eine kurze Pause, damit Hermine alles verdauen konnte, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich habe das mit der Muggelregierung schon geregelt und das Vermögen ihrer Eltern sowie das, was ihnen die Versicherung gezahlt hat, befinden sich nun in einem Verlies in Gringotts." Er überreichte ihr einen kleinen golden Schlüssel und einen Zettel, auf dem die Verliesnummer stand. „Ich wollte Sie außerdem noch bitten, die Stelle der Schulsprecherin zu übernehmen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist."

Hermine nickte wieder. Sie war ziemlich überwältig von der Fülle an Informationen, die sie gerade überrannt hatte wie eine Flutwelle.

„Danke, dass sie dieses Amt übernehmen wollen. Ich hätte nämlich sonst niemanden aus ihrer Stufe gewusst, der das annähernd so gut hätte bewältigen können-"

Er wurde von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Herein!", rief er und die Tür schwang sofort auf.

Im Türrahmen stand niemand anderes als Severus Snape, der Hermine ignorierte und sofort anfing zu sprechen. „Was ist so wichtig, dass du mich aus dem Unterricht holen lässt?", frage er so unhöflich wie eh und je.

„Ach ja, Severus! Schön, dass du gekommen bist!", sagte Dumbledore und überhörte den eisigen Tonfall seines Gegenübers. „Ich wollte dich bitten, mit Miss Granger in die Winkelgasse und ins Muggellondon zu gehen und die Sachen zu besorgen, die sie braucht!"

Hermine und Severus starrten Dumbledore an. „Das ist ein Scherz!", kommentierten beide trocken.

Ende Kapitel 9 

Ihr erinnert euch noch an den armen Button vom letzen Mal? Den gibt's immer noch!

Und an alle Schwarzleser: ich reiße euch nicht den Kopf ab, wenn ihr erst jetzt den Mut findet und den armen Button ganz lieb drückt!


	11. Kapitel 10 Jubiläum

Hi, da bin ich wieder. Hier kommt der erste Teil der Shopping Tour und ich kann euch sagen, das wird für unseren armen, lieben Severus eine Tortur.

Ihr kennt das doch bestimmt. Frau braucht schon mindestens eine Stunde, bis sie einen Pullover gefunden hat, der ihr gefällt. Wie wird das dann bei einer ganzen, neuen Kleiderschrankfüllung?

Ach, bevor ich es vergesse... Da ich nicht weiß, wie die häufigsten Kleidungsgeschäfte in London bzw. England heißen, nehme ich einfach mal die deutschen. Also H&M, C&A, New Yorker, etc.

_Hermine und Severus starrten Dumbledore an. „Das ist ein Scherz!", kommentierten beide trocken._

**Kapitel 10**

Dumbledore sah sie belustigt über den Rand seiner Brillengläser an. „Nicht im Geringsten, meine Lieben! Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr macht euch gleich auf den Weg, immerhin habt ihr viel zu besorgen!" Mit diesen Worten stand er von seinem Sessel auf und ging zur Tür, um ihnen diese aufzuhalten. „Ich sehe sie dann beim Abendessen!"

Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür endgültig ins Schloss und ein paar Momente standen Hermine und Severus einfach nur vor der Tür und starrten sich gegenseitig an.

Severus erholte sich als erster von dieser Hiobsbotschaft. „Was stehen Sie hier so dumm rum, Miss Granger? Wir müssen in die Winkelgasse!", schnauzte er sie an, obwohl er selbst genau wie sie auf der obersten Treppenstufe stand.

„Ich warte darauf, dass Sie mir sagen, von wo aus wir genau in den Tropfenden Kessel flohen", erwiderte Hermine mutig und reckte das Kinn.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung zog ihr Severus für diesen Kommentar keine Punkte ab, sondern wandte sich nur wortlos um und ging mit wehendem Umhang die Treppen hinunter.

Hermine beeilte sich hinter ihm herzurennen. Ihre bloßen Füße verursachten ein helles Geräusch auf dem Steinboden, was überhaupt nicht zu den forschen Schritten des Tränkemeisters passen wollte.

Severus blieb stehen und sah sie fragend an. „Haben sie keine Schuhe, oder wollen Sie sich etwa erkälten?", fragte er sie in so einem eisigen Ton, dass sie sich sicher war, dass sie die Erkältung auch mit Schuhen an den Füßen bekommen würde.

„Ich habe keine Schuhe, Professor", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Erst mit diesen Worten wurde ihr klar, dass sie außer dem Gold in ihrem Verließ und dem, was sie am Körper trug, nichts mehr besaß.

Severus seufzte geschlagen auf und fragte dann: „Und welche Schuhgröße haben Madame?"

Bei jemand anderem hätte sie vielleicht gelacht, doch so antwortete sie nur: „39!"

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas Unverständliches und keine Sekunde später trug Hermine Sandalen. Sie waren zwar schwarz, aber was konnte man anderes von Severus erwarten? Ein knalliges Pink?

„Können wir jetzt gehen?", schnarrte Severus und setzte seinen Weg fort, der, wie Hermine bald herausfand, in den Kerker führte. Severus nannte das Passwort und sie traten in die Wohnung ein, die sich seit Hermines „Auszug" nicht wirklich verändert hatte.

„Verdammt! Wo habe ich denn das Flohpulver hingetan?", fluchte Severus auf einmal.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und stellte fest, dass er den Kamin, dessen einziger Zweck wirklich das Flohen war, nach dem Kästchen absuchte, in dem er das Flohpulver aufbewahrte. Hermines Augen überschweiften die nahen Regale und Augenblicke später hatte sie das Holzkästchen gefunden. Sie grinste. Das war das, was man unter Muggeln ‚emotionale Ablage' nannte.

Schnell ging sie zu dem Regal und nahm das Kästchen um es gleich darauf ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor unter die Nase zu halten. „Hier ist es!", sagte sie, jederzeit bereit hinter dem nächst gelegenen Sessel in Deckung zu gehen.

Doch anstelle des erwarteten Mordversuchs sah er sie nur einmal eisig an und nahm dann das Kästchen. „Wir gehen zuerst in die Winkelgasse!", eröffnete er ihr und entnahm der Schatulle eine Prise Flohpulver. „Kommen Sie!"

Zu ihrer Überraschung packte er ihre Hand und zog sie in den Kamin. Bevor sie überhaupt realisiert hatte, was er tat, befanden sie sich auch schon im Tropfenden Kessel, der wie immer voller merkwürdiger Kreaturen war.

Der Einkauf in der Winkelgasse verlief überraschend ruhig, wenn man bedachte, dass es Severus war, der sie durch die wohl belebte Straße begleitete. Mulmig wurde ihr erst, als es daran ging, in Muggellondon einkaufen zu gehen.

Erst einmal konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, wie Severus in Muggelkleidung aussah. Dann wusste sie auch nicht, wie sie ihm klarmachen sollte, dass es ihr verdammt unangenehm war ihn in einen der Läden mitzunehmen.

Sie befanden sich nun wieder im Tropfenden Kessel. Severus hatte ihre Einkäufe mittels eines Zaubers so verkleinert, dass sie in eine handliche Tasche passten, die sich Hermine um die Schulter hängen konnte.

Severus' Laune hatte sich, sofern das nach Dumbledores erschütternder Eröffnung noch möglich war, immer mehr dem Gefrierpunkt genähert, je näher für ihn das Muggellondon kam. Er war seit Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen und wenn er ehrlich war, wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn das so bleiben würde. Aber leider hatte dieser Zitronenbrausebonbonsüchtige kein Mitleid mit irgendjemandem und so war es ihm nicht erspart geblieben.

Widerwillig zog er seinen Umhang aus und ließ ihn mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. Darunter trug er ein schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose, die beide sehr bequem waren. Dennoch fehlte etwas, nämlich der Umhang, der ihn bedrohlich wirken ließ. Das hörte sich konfus an, war allerdings wahr. Wie sonst sollte er von seinen Schülern respektiert werden?

Er bemerkte den überraschten Blick nicht, den ihm Hermine zuwarf und ging durch den Ausgang des Pub. Er wurde von einer grellen, bunten Welt empfangen, die er hasste. Wieso mussten die Muggel alles so bunt, so überdekoriert, so aggressiv haben? Und dann die Abgase! Man sollte sie wegen Körperverletzung verklagen!

Hermine neben ihm schien jedoch nicht so zu denken wie er. Sie sah eher so aus, als wäre sie soeben nach Hause zurückgekehrt, was er überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte.

„Miss Granger, ich denke, Sie wissen, wo Sie hin müssen?", fragte er sie so kalt wie möglich. Als sie nickte fuhr er fort. „Dann gehen Sie voraus!"

Ihm behagte es nicht, auf die Gryffindor angewiesen zu sein, aber er kannte sich im Muggellondon nun einmal nicht aus und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf sie zu verlassen.

Wenige Minuten später standen sie vor einem Geschäft, über dessen Eingang ein rotes Schild prangte.

‚H&M', las Severus und war genau so schlau wie vorher. Warum mussten die Muggel ihren Geschäften auch immer so nichtssagende Namen geben? Lediglich die Puppen in den Schaufenstern gaben Auskunft über das, was man in diesem Laden kaufen konnte.

Er stöhnte gequält auf. Ein Kleidungsgeschäft. Gleich zu Anfang. Was hatte er nur getan, dass man ihm so eine Bürde auferlegte?

Er sah Hermine, die neben ihm stand und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, bittend an. „Ich muss Sie nicht wirklich in dieses Geschäft begleiten, oder Miss Granger?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich!", antwortete sie ihm. „Sie können von mir aus hier draußen warten oder in das Bastelgeschäft gehen. Dort müsste es gute Bleistifte und Kohlenstückchen geben!" Sie deutete auf das Geschäft neben H&M.

Am liebsten hätte er ihr den Hals umgedreht und gleich doppelt verknotet. Wieso musste sie ihn daran erinnern, dass sie rund drei Wochen in seinen Räumen gewohnt hatte? Typisch Gryffindor!

Er bedachte sie mit einem eisigen Seitenblick, wandte sich dann allerdings zum Gehen. „In einer Stunde sind Sie wieder hier!", knurrte er zum Abschied und ging schnellen Schrittes auf das Bastelgeschäft zu, während Hermine sich frohen Mutes in ein Meer aus Kleidung stürzte.

**Ende Kapitel 10**

So, ich hab's geschafft. Ob ich das nächste Kapitel auch so schnell schaffe, steht noch in den Sternen. Das hängt davon ab, ob die Lehrer so gnädig sind wie heute.

Also... ich will ganz viele Reviews sehen, denn: viele Reviews schnelles Update, und: wenig Reviews toten Stille und eine verstaubte Tastatur!


	12. Kapitel 11

:Müllhaufen im Zimmer als Schreibtisch identifizier:

:Mit Bagger den Müll zur Seite schieb:

:Tastatur und Bildschirm wieder ans Tageslicht hol:

BIN WIEDER DA!

So... viele von euch haben beklagt, dass Snape nicht mit Hermine in das Geschäft musste. Nun ja, ich kann euch sagen, dass ich nie vorhatte ihn zu verschonen. :g:

Dieses Mal wird kein Bastelgeschäft in der Nähe sein, wohin er sich verdrücken kann. Wäre ja noch schöner!

**Kapitel 11**

Als Hermine genau eine Stunde später wieder aus dem Geschäft trat, war Severus nicht da. Suchend drehte sie sich einmal im Kreis, doch ihr Zaubertranklehrer war nirgends zu sehen. Missmutig setzte sie sich auf eine Bank vor dem Geschäft und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Er verlangte von ihr, dass sie pünktlich war, aber selbst kam er zu spät. Das war typisch Mann!

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Bastelgeschäft. War er etwa immer noch da drin? Nun doch neugierig geworden stand sie auf, nahm ihre riesige Tüte, die ihre Errungenschaften beherbergte und ging zu dem Geschäft.

Sie fragte eine Verkäuferin nach der Zeichenabteilung und kaum war sie am Rande besagter angekommen, blieb sie überrascht stehen. Da stand ihr Lehrer und studierte die verschiedenen Zeichenblöcke, die es zu kaufen gab. Das war nicht das Überraschende, sondern die Art wie er dort stand. Er hatte nichts mehr von dieser Gereiztheit, die ihn seit dem Vortag umgab. Nun ja, eigentlich seit sie sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte, aber was konnte sie schon dafür? Nichts! Null Komma nichts!

Sie räusperte sich leise.

Severus schrak aus seinen Gedanken und starrte sie geschockt an. „Was tun Sie denn hier, Miss Granger?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht, Professor", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Aber die Stunde ist doch noch gar nicht um", meinte er erstaunt, wurde aber gleich darauf von seiner Armbanduhr eines Besseren gelehrt. „Oh", war alles, was er dazu sagte. Er warf einen kurzen wehleidigen Blick auf die Zeichenblöcke und wandte sich dann endgültig von besagten ab. „Wenn das so ist, können wir ja nach Hogwarts zurück gehen!"

Hermine sah ihren Lehrer geschockt an. Eine Stunde und sie sollte alles eingekauft haben, was einen Kleiderschrank füllen sollte? Der Mann war eine Katastrophe!

„Ähm... Professor?"

„Was ist denn, Miss Granger?", fauchte er sie schon wieder genervt an.

„Ich... nun..." Sie holte tief Luft und raffte allen Mut zusammen, den sie als Gryffindor besaß. „Sie glauben doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass ich innerhalb von einer Stunde so viele Kleidung kaufen kann, dass ich damit auskomme, oder etwa doch?" So, jetzt war es raus und es gab kein zurück mehr. Das war die erste offensichtliche Kritik an ihrem Lehrer.

Severus sah sie einige Momente schweigend an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich", sagte er, während sie aus dem Geschäft gingen. „Also, wohin wollen Sie als nächstes?"

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Kein bissiger Kommentar? Keine Strafpredigt? Vielleicht hatte es doch einige Vorteile, dass sie drei Wochen bei ihm gelebt hatte.

Als sie beim nächsten Geschäft angekommen waren, war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Ihr wäre der „alte Snape" in diesem Zeitpunkt sehr viel lieber gewesen, als der „neue Snape", der fast schon nett war.

Immerhin war er ein Lehrer und so war es ihr mehr als peinlich, dass er sie in das Geschäft begleitete. Das war noch schlimmer als mit ihrem Vater einkaufen zu gehen. Und das grenzte ja schon fast an Selbstmord.

Nun, wie auch immer... sie, ein Laden voller Kleidung und Severus. Die neue Chaostheorie.

Während Hermine zielstrebig durch die Reihen ging und sich hier und da etwas genauer ansah, folgte ihr Severus wie ein ungebetener Schatten, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst hätte tun sollen.

Irgendwann platzte Hermine der Kragen und sie drehte sich um. „Um Himmels Willen, setzen Sie sich irgendwo hin oder machen irgendetwas anderes, aber spielen Sie nicht meinen Schatten!" Wieder glaubte Hermine zu weit gegangen zu sein und wieder wurde sie überrascht.

Das einzige, was er tat, war ihr einen eisigen Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor er sich auf eine Couch niederließ, die extra für Fußkranke aufgestellt worden war.

Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er sie nicht mehr einfach so beleidigen und zurechtweisen konnte wie früher. Hing es daran, dass sie drei Wochen bei ihm gelebt hatte? Mit Sicherheit. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht.

Wieso musste ausgerechnet das Wesen, das ihn verstand, eine Schülerin sein? Und noch dazu eine Gryffindor? Irgendjemand dort oben musste ihn gewaltig hassen um ihm so etwas anzutun.

Er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er nicht so unerschütterlich und unverletzbar war, wie er immer tat.

Er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass es ihm sehr wohl etwas ausmachte, dass er von seinen Schülern gehasst wurde.

Er hatte ihr gezeigt, wie sehr ihm seine Rolle als Spion zusetzte.

Er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er sehr wohl ein Herz und somit auch Gefühle besaß.

Was sollte er nur tun?

Nachdem sie endlich in Ruhe die Abteilung für Teenager hatte durchstöbern können, hatte sie sehr viel mehr Sachen in die engere Auswahl genommen. Und vor allen Dingen: es waren auch mal etwas „flippigere" Sachen, wie Lavender und Parvati jetzt sagen würden, auf den Stapel der Sachen gelandet, die sie kaufen wollte.

Zwei Stunden später und um rund zweihundert Pfund erleichtert machte sich Hermine auf die Suche nach ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor. Sie fand ihn schließlich auf einem Sofa sitzend und vor sich hingrübelnd.

„Ähm, Professor, entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie störe, aber-"

„Sind Sie endlich fertig?", schnauzte er sie an und stand auf. Diese zwei Stunden, die er nachgedacht hatte, hatten nicht gerade einen Höhenflug seiner Laune verursacht. Nein, sie war nun etwa auf dem selben Niveau, die sie am Vortag gehabt hatte, als ihm ein paar vorwitzige Gryffindors einen Streich gespielt hatten.

Hermine nickte leicht.

„Dann können wir doch wohl jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, oder haben sie immer noch nicht genügend Sachen?"

‚Kalt wie Eis', schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. „Nein, nein, ich habe alles", versicherte sie schnell.

Der Rückweg zum Tropfenden Kessel verlief ereignislos. Um genau zu sein, Hermine fragte sich, ob ihr Professor überhaupt noch am Leben war, so schweigsam war er.

Erst als sie in Hogwarts angekommen waren, sprach er wieder. „Professor Dumbledore hat für sie ein Zimmer herrichten lassen. Es befindet sich in dem Korridor, der zum Gryffindorturm führt, hinter dem Bild der drei Schwestern. Das Passwort lautet Neumond." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Hermine trug ihre gesamten Errungenschaften in ihr neues Quartier und räumte sofort alles ein. Erschöpft ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen. Was war nur mit ihrem Zaubertranklehrer los? Oder noch genauer: Was war mit ihr los, dass sie sich darüber Gedanken machte?

**Ende Kapitel 11**

Sorry Leuts, aber mehr pack ich heute nicht und morgen werde ich keine Zeit finden.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt wieder gaaaaaaaaaaaaanz viel. Ich glaube, ich werde so langsam aber sicher süchtig nach diesen kleinen Reviews. :g:

Na ja, bis bald!


	13. Kapitel 12

Heidiho! Da bin ich wieder! Habt ihr mich schon vermisst?

Will ich aber auch meinen!

Anmerkung: Die Kräuter, die weiter unten im Kapitel erwähnt werden, habe ich mir weitestgehend ausgedacht.

So, hier das zwölfte Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

**Kapitel 12**

„HERMINE!", schallte es ihr entgegen, als sie am Morgen in die Große Halle trat.

Harry und Ron hatten, nachdem sie gehört hatten, dass sie wieder da war, keine ruhige Minute gehabt. Die Erleichterung stand ihnen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie auf sie zugestürmt kamen und sie in ihre Arme schlossen.

„Endlich bist du wieder da!", wiederholten beide immer wieder, ganz so als wären sie mit einer kaputten Schallplatte verwand.

Hermine lachte. „Ja, das bin ich. Aber wenn ihr mich weiterhin so erdrückt, wird das nicht mehr lange so sein!"

Mit leicht geröteten Ohren ließ Harry, der sie gerade umarmt hatte, Hermine los und strahlte sie fröhlich an.

„Wieso konnten wir dich eigentlich nicht schon gestern treffen? Du bist doch, laut Dumbledore, schon seit Sonntag wieder da!", fragte er sie, während sie zum Gryffindortisch gingen.

„Ach, weißt du, das Haus meiner Eltern wurde doch zerstört und deshalb musste ich erst einmal einkaufen gehen." Hermine ließ sich fröhlich auf den Platz gegenüber von Lavender fallen, die sie glücklich begrüßte.

Zu ihrem Glück war es früh am Morgen und es waren noch nicht so viele Schüler in der Halle. Denn in diesem Fall hätte Hermine nicht eine ruhige Minute haben können, so aber bekam sie wohl ein paar neugierige Blicke von den wenigen Schülern zugeworfen, die schon wach waren, mehr geschah allerdings nicht.

„Jungs, was haben wir eigentlich in der ersten Stunde?", fragte sie, während sie sich ihr Marmeladenbrötchen schmierte. Sie hatte den Stundenplan noch nicht bekommen, deshalb kam sie sich etwas verloren vor.

„Zaubertränke. Wieder mit den Slytherins. Ich glaube so langsam aber sicher, Dumbledore will und wegen irgendetwas bestrafen. Jedes Jahr haben wir mit den Grünlingen da drüben zusammen bei der alten Fledermaus unterricht. Das ist einfach nicht fair!" Harry wurde von den ankommenden Eulen unterbrochen.

Ein Steinkauz landete in einem halsbrecherischen Flugmanöver genau neben seiner Müslischale und hätte diese beinahe umgeworfen, hätte Hermine diese nicht geistesgegenwärtig festgehalten.

„Danke, Mine!", sagte Harry, während er der Eule den Tagespropheten abnahm.

„Und steht was interessantes drin?", wollte Ron auch sogleich wissen.

„Ach... hier ist nur etwas über Fudge und sein total chaotisches Ministerium... nein, wart mal! Hier ist ein Artikel über dich, Hermine!"

„Was? Zeig mal her!", sagte diese auch schon und riss Harry die Zeitung aus den Händen.

„_Vermisste Schülerin wieder aufgetaucht"_, stand dort in großen Lettern.

„Der ist von Rita Kimmkorn! Womit habe ich denn diese Ehre verdient?", fragte Hermine verwundert und überflog den Artikel. „Da steht nicht wirklich etwas weltbewegendes drin", meinte sie kurz darauf und gab Harry die Zeitung zurück, der sie fragend ansah.

„Was ist eigentlich an dem Tag passiert, als du verschwunden bist?", fragte er.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die ich euch nicht jetzt erzählen kann", wehrte Hermine ab.

„Wir sollten uns so wie so auf den Weg machen. Wir haben ja gleich Zaubertränke und ich habe keine Lust Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen", schaltete sich nun auch Ron wieder in die Unterhaltung ein.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Zaubertränke! Das hatte sie ja ganz vergessen! Die Ankunft der Eule hatte sie völlig davon abgelenkt, welches Fach sie als erstes hatten.

‚Verdammt! Womit habe ich das nur verdient', fragte sie sich, während sie mit den anderen zum Kerker hinunter ging. Mit jeder Stufe, die sie weiter in die Tiefe machte, wurde ihr mulmiger zumute.

Wie sollte sie den Unterricht nur überleben? Gut, den vorherigen Tag hatte sie auch überstanden, aber das war etwas völlig anderes. Immerhin hatte er ihr da nicht wirklich Punkte abziehen können, wenn sie ihn direkt auf etwas angesprochen hatte. Überhaupt, wie sollte sie wieder den alten Snape in ihm sehen können? Das war unmöglich!

Sie wurde von Ron aus den Gedanken gerissen, der sie besorgt musterte. „Alles in Ordnung, Mine?", fragte er. „Du siehst so blass aus!"

„Schon in Ordnung, Ron!", winkte sie ab. Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass sie drei Wochen bei der „Fledermaus", wie Ron ihren Zaubertrankprofessor immer nannte, gelebt hatte. Das wäre zu viel für die armen Seelen von Harry und Ron.

Ron warf ihr noch einen zweifelnden Blick zu, doch da kam auch schon Snape den Gang entlang auf sie zugestürmt und schloss die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf.

Die Gespräche die sowohl Gryffindors als auch Slytherins geführt hatten, verstummten augenblicklich, sobald die Schüler über die Türschwelle getreten waren.

Sie hatten sich kaum auf ihre Plätze gesetzt, als Severus Snape alias Fledermaus mit seiner Rede begann, die er vor jeder Stunde hielt.

„So, wie es aussieht, hat sich Miss Granger endlich wieder dazu entschlossen an meinem Unterricht teilzunehmen", begann er. Seine Stimme war kälter als Eis. „Wollen wir doch einmal sehen, ob sie auch fleißig den Stoff nachgeholt hat, den wir bis jetzt durchgenommen haben." Er fixierte sie mit seinem kalten Blick. „Was ist die häufigste Anwendung von Wegerich?"

„In Desinfektions- und Blutungsstillungstränken", lautete die knappe Antwort von Hermine.

„Kelfar?"

„Schlaftrank."

„Sentinof?"

„Veritaserum."

„Und zu guter letzt: In welchem Trank wird das Blut eines Vampirs benötigt?" Ein fieses Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, als er diese Frage stellte. Darauf konnte, nein durfte sie die Antwort nicht wissen. Das Buch, in dem dieser Trank aufgelistet war, stand in der verbotenen Abteilung.

„Im sogenannten Hirudonistrank. Er entzieht demjenigen, der ihn trinkt, je nach angewendeter Menge Blut. Er wurde früher bei Blutvergiftungen eingesetzt, doch seit einem Vorfall Ende des 18. Jahrhundert ist er verboten."

Severus musterte sie kalt, bevor er sich abwandte. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil sie unerlaubt ein Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung gelesen haben."

„Aber Sir, ich"

„Reichen Ihnen die zehn Punkte noch nicht, die Gryffindor wegen Ihnen schon verloren hat? Das lässt sich ändern! Nochmals zehn Punkte Abzug, weil sie den Unterricht unnötigerweise gestört haben!"

Das löste auf Seiten der Slytherins Gelächter aus, während die Gryffindors sich Mühe gaben, ihrer Empörung nicht Luft zu machen.

„Sir, ich habe das Buch „Höchst potente Zaubertränke" nicht unerlaubt gelesen!", regte sich Hermine auf, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie das in nicht allzu entfernter Zukunft noch bereuen würde.

„Oh, sie können sich sogar noch an den Titel erinnern!", höhnte Snape. „Wer sollte Ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben haben dieses Buch zu lesen? _Ich_ war es ganz bestimmt nicht!"

„Professor Lockhart gab sie mir in meinem zweiten Schuljahr. Sie können Madam Pince fragen. So weit ich weiß, bewahrt sie jede Erlaubnis auf."

Severus sah bedachte sie noch einmal mit einem durchdringenden Blick, bevor er sich nun endgültig dem Unterrichtsstoff zuwandte, den er in dieser Stunde durchnehmen wollte.

Am Ende der Stunde, als alle in Höchstgeschwindigkeit ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und den Raum verließen, rief er sie noch einmal zurück.

„Miss Granger, Sie bleiben bitte noch einen Moment hier!"

**Ende Kapitel 12**


	14. Kapitel 13

Hi, da bin ich wieder! Ich hab in letzter Zeit etwas Stress mit der Familie, deshalb hat es so lange gedauert. Ich hoffe, ihr seid gnädig mit mir...

**Kapitel 13**

Hermine, Ron und Harry wechselten kurz einen verwunderten Blick, sagten allerdings nichts, was ihr Glück war. Severus hatte wirklich keine gute Laune an den Tag gelegt, seitdem er um die Chance gebracht worden war, Hermine und somit Gryffindor zu Recht saftig Punkte abzuziehen, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte, es trotzdem zu tun.

Wie ihr geheißen blieb Hermine in dem Klassenzimmer und trat an das Lehrerpult heran.

„Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, Professor?", fragte sie wagemutig.

„Sie haben einiges an Unterricht verpasst, Miss Granger. Hier haben Sie einige Bücher, damit sie den Stoff nachholen können." Er deutete auf einen kleinen Stapel Bücher vor sich auf seinem Schreibtisch. Als Hermine danach greifen wollte, redete er weiter. „Aber sollte ich erfahren, dass sie diese Bücher, die aus meinem privaten Besitzt stammen, wie Sie sich sicher denken können, in die Hände von Potter und Weasly gelangen, werde ich ihnen mindestens drei Monate Nachsitzen verpassen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Natürlich Professor und danke!", antwortete Hermine, während sie die Bücher behutsam in ihre Tasche steckte.

„Nun, ich denke, Sie haben noch anderen Unterricht. Sie können gehen!"

„Schönen Tag noch, Professor!" Sie wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als plötzlich ein Miauen aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes zu hören war.

Severus drehte den Kopf sofort in ihre Richtung. „Miss Granger, wenn Sie sich über mich lustig machen wollen, dann bitte unterhalten Sie sich mit ihren Freunden, aber lassen Sie so etwas in meiner Gegenwart!", fauchte er sie auch schon sofort an.

„Aber Professor! Ich habe überhaupt nichts getan!", verteidigte sich Hermine, obwohl sie sich bewusst war, dass sie überhaupt keine Chance hatte.

„Oh, natürlich nicht", höhnte er. „Macht es Ihnen jetzt auch noch Spaß, sich über mich lustig zu machen? Ich, der fiese Zaubertranklehrer, reagiere komisch auf ein leises Miauen!"

„Professor, ich habe wirklich nichts getan!", brauste nun auch Hermine auf. Dass sie sich damit in Teufels Küche brachte, kam ihr nicht in den Sinn.

Severus stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und stellte sich direkt vor sie. Hermine schluckte leicht, als er sich vor ihr aufbaute. „Hören Sie auf, sich über mich lustig zu machen!", zischte er bedrohlich.

Zu Hermines Glück (?) ertönte wieder ein Miauen, doch dieses Mal konnte selbst Snape nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass sie es nicht gewesen war.

Verwirrt sahen beide in die hintere Ecke des Raumes. Zuerst nahmen sie nichts war, dann aber wurden sie auf eine kleine Katze aufmerksam, die sich ängstlich in die Ecke drückte.

Severus schluckte. Er hatte sich lächerlich gemacht. Und das nicht zu wenig.

„Ich... es... entschuldigen Sie meinen Ausbruch, Miss Granger", brachte er schließlich hervor, nachdem er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte.

„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen", meinte diese daraufhin nur und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, um wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

‚Verfluchte Gryffindor!', dachte Severus. ‚Wieso müssen sie immer die Helden der Nation spielen?'

Severus setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und sortierte seinen Papierkram. Nach einer Weile sah er auf und bemerkte überrascht, dass Hermine noch anwesend war.

„Was? Haben Sie keinen Unterricht, oder warum stehen Sie hier so rum?", fragte er und es gelang ihm beinahe jeglichen Spott daraus zu verbannen.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage, Sir."

Severus rollte innerlich mit den Augen. „Sie haben immer Fragen, Miss Granger. Also stellen Sie sie schon!"

„Vermissen Sie Diana?"

Severus verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „_Das_ geht sie jetzt wirklich nichts an!", zischte er.

„Ich glaube schon, Sir."

„Was sie glauben, tut hier nichts zur Sache, Miss Granger und nun verschwinden Sie endlich aus meinem Klassenzimmer. Sie wollen doch wohl nicht wirklich eine Strafarbeit riskieren?"

Hermine kratzte ihren ganzen Gryffindormut zusammen und ballte sie in dieser Aussage. „Sir! Ich _bin_ Diana, also _habe_ ich sehr wohl das Recht diese Frage zu stellen. Und ich verlange eine Antwort!"

„So, so, sie _verlangen_ eine Antwort! Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie hier etwas _verlangen_ können. Immerhin sind _Sie_ die Schülerin. Ich hingegen bin der Lehrer, also sitze ich am längeren Hebel, auch wenn Ihnen das nicht gefallen will. Und nun verschwinden Sie verdammt noch mal aus meinem Klassenzimmer und gehen zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde!"

Severus hatte leise angefangen, doch wurde er immer lauter, bis er schließlich am Ende dermaßen laut brüllte, dass Hermine sich sicher war, dass es der ganze Kerker gehört haben musste.

Mit hoch erhobenem Kinn marschierte Hermine aus dem Klassenzimmer und ließ die Tür mit einem Knall ins Schloss fallen.

_So_ schlimm war es nun wirklich nicht, dann und wann mit einer anderen Person über Gefühle zu reden.

„Onkel Severus scheint dich ganz schön angeschrieen zu haben", sprach sie plötzlich eine Stimme von der Seite an.

Hermine drehte den Kopf blitzschnell zur Seite. „Malfoy! Was willst du denn hier?", brachte sie nach einigen Schocksekunden schließlich heraus.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", lautete die kalt gestellte Gegenfrage. „Ich will mich mit dir über meinen Paten unterhalten."

Hermine beschloss sich dumm zu stellen. „Und wieso das?", fragte sie deshalb.

„Meine Güte, stell dich nicht dumm! Ich weiß, dass du das nicht bist!", fauchte Malfoy und machte seinem Patenonkel dabei alle Ehre.

War das eben ein Kompliment gewesen?

„Ich weiß, dass mein Vater dich in einen Ozelot verwandelt hat und ich weiß auch, dass du die letzten drei Wochen bei Severus gelebt hast. Also liegt es nahe, dass ich mich mit dir über ihn unterhalten will."

„Und was genau ist der Grund für die Unterhaltung?"

„Severus und seine Unfähigkeit sich mit einer Person länger als drei Minuten normal zu unterhalten."

„Das wäre ein unerschöpfliches Thema für eine ganze Bücherreihe", gab Hermine trocken zurück. „Du glaubst also, nur weil ich drei Wochen direkt an der Quelle gelebt habe, könnte ich dir weiterhelfen?"

„Genau so ist es, Granger", gab Malfoy zu.

Sie waren mittlerweile nur noch eine Ecke von dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer entfernt, wo der nächste Unterricht stattfinden würde.

„Gut, dann würde ich sagen, wir treffen uns heute nach dem Abendessen im Raum der Wünsche."

„Das ist nicht zufällig der Raum, wo wir euch im fünften Schuljahr fast erwischt hätten?"

„Doch, genau der ist es. Und wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest? Professor McGonagall ist da!"

**Ende Kapitel 13**

Ich will REVIEWS! BITTE::einen Teller Kekse rüberschieb:


	15. Kapitel 14

Hi, da bin ich wieder! Ich weiß, es hat etwas lange gedauert, aber meine Austauschschülerin war bei mir zu Besuch und deshalb hatte ich keine Zeit! Sorry, sorry, sorry!

Aber ich will euch nicht mit ewig langen Reden aufhalten… Hier das neue Chappi!

**Kapitel 14**

Grübelnd lag Hermine auf ihrem Bett. Sie konnte nicht wirklich erfassen, was an diesem Tag geschehen war.

Zuerst gab ihr Snape einen Stapel Bücher, damit sie den versäumten Stoff aufholen konnte, dann rastete er wegen einem kleinen _Miauen_ aus und dann wollte Malfoy mit ihr über Snape reden.

Chaos... einfach nur Chaos... Ihr Leben spielte seit dem Augustnachmittag völlig verrückt. Nicht, dass es nicht auch vorher schon ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre, aber jetzt...

‚Beruhig dich, Hermine, oder du wirst nie einen klaren Kopf bekommen', redete sie sich immer wieder ein, bis sie es schließlich halbwegs geschafft hatte. ‚So weit, so gut...'

Sie richtete sich auf und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf ihre Bettdecke.

Snape oder Severus, wie sie ihn in letzter Zeit auch des öfteren in Gedanken nannte, hatte ihr die Bücher gegeben. Das hieß, es war ihm nicht egal, welche Noten sie hatte.

Er war wegen einem leisen Miauen ausgerastet. Gut, als Slytherin mochte man generell keine Katzen, aber so eine Reaktion war schon etwas übertrieben. Es sei denn...

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Das war einfach nur stumpfsinnig. Anscheinend arbeitete ihr Gehirn immer noch nicht so gut wir vor den Ferien.

Aber anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären... Konnte es sein, dass er, Severus Snape, sie (Diana) vermisste? Nein, das war einfach nur absurd, obwohl...

Nein, nein, nein! Wenn sie sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen würde, würde sie noch Kopfschmerzen bekommen und das war bekanntlich der Anfang vom Ende, zumindest bei ihr.

Hermine schob diese Gedanken erst einmal beiseite und widmete sich einem anderen Problem, das ihr keine Ruhe ließ.

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Er wollte sich mit ihr unterhalten, schön und gut. Aber warum ausgerechnet über Severus? Und woher wusste er, dass sie der Ozelot gewesen war? Und wieso hatte er es nicht schon früher gesagt?

Das hätte ihr einiges erspart.

„Wie zum Beispiel die Ehre, Severus nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet zu sehen?", fragte diese kleine, fiese Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, von der sie geglaubt hatte, sie ein für alle mal losgeworden zu sein.

Mit einem leisen, wütenden Aufschrei stand Hermine endgültig auf und ging ins Bad um sich erst einmal etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Doch leider waren damit ihre Gedanken auch nicht verschwunden.

Wieder in ihrem Zimmer wagte sie einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie hatte noch fünfzehn Minuten Zeit, bis das Abendessen zuende sein würde.

Sie hatte keinen Hunger gehabt und war deswegen auch nicht dorthin gegangen. Harry und Ron hatte sie mit der Ausrede abgewiesen, sie würde etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen, was bei den beiden zwar Stöhnen ausgelöst hatte, aber sie hatte nicht protestiert.

Hermine schnappte sich ihren Umhang, den sie so gut wie nie in ihren Räumen trug, und legte ihn sich wieder um die Schultern. Immerhin war es schon fast Ende September und somit herrschte in den Gängen von Hogwarts fast immer eine unangenehme Kälte.

Hermine huschte aus ihrem Zimmer und verschloss das Bild zusätzlich mit einem Zauber, damit auch wirklich niemand, auch wenn er das Passwort kannte, hinein konnte.

Hermine kam mehrere Minuten zu früh an, doch das war ihr lieber, als dass sie zu spät gekommen wäre. So konnte sie den Saal so einrichten, wie sie es wollte.

Sie war gerade das dritte Mal daran vorbei gegangen, als die Tür auftauchte. Vorsichtig spähte Hermine in den Raum, der wie ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer aussah. Ja, das war in Ordnung.

Kaum war sie völlig eingetreten, als auch schon Malfoy im Türrahmen erschien.

Er wirkte überrascht. „Wie, hier habt ihr trainiert?", fragte er. Er konnte seine Verblüffung nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen. „In einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Granger!"

„Doch wir haben hier trainiert, allerdings hatte der Raum damals eine andere Form", gab Hermine kalt zurück, während sie es sich auf einem Pult gemütlich machte. „Also... was genau wolltest du jetzt mit mir besprechen?"

„Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt! Über meinen Onkel und seine Unfähigkeit..."

„Das weiß ich auch, aber was mich interessiert, ist, was du dagegen unternehmen willst!"

„Ganz einfach! Wir suchen ihm eine Freundin!"

Hermine sah ihn mehr als nur geschockt an. „Du... du willst _Snape_ eine Freundin suchen?", echote sie.

„Jepp", meinte Malfoy nur und lehnte sich an das Lehrerpult. Als er ihren ungläubigen Blick bemerkte, fuhr er fort. „Ich meine, der Mann hatte, so lange ich mich erinnern kann, noch keine Freundin. Er lebt in sozialer Abgeschiedenheit, dass man glauben könnte, er hätte eine Allergie gegen jeglichen Kontakt mit anderen Menschen. Da muss man doch etwas unternehmen!"

„Und ich soll dir dabei helfen?", fragte Hermine, die schon ahnte, dass ihr ihre Rolle in dem Ganzen überhaupt nicht gefallen würde.

„Genau, ich meine, immerhin hast du drei Wochen bei ihm gelebt und hast ihn so gesehen, wie er in Wirklichkeit ist."

„Und das hast du als sein Patensohn nicht?"

Malfoy schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Nein, bei mir verstellt er sich so wie bei allen anderen. Aber das ist jetzt egal. Erzähl mir erst einmal wie er wirklich ist", forderte er.

Hermine grauste es davor, ihm alles zu erzählen, da sie noch nicht einmal Harry und Ron davon berichtet hatte, aber was tat eine Gryffindor nicht alles um einem Menschen zu helfen?

Sie sammelte sich kurz und begann dann zu erzählen. Sie erwähnte fast alles... seine beinahe schon fanatische Einstellung zur Sauberkeit in seinen Räumen, das Zeichnen, die Kaffeesucht, die Bücher, die er gerne las und noch vieles mehr.

Es war fast Mitternacht, als sie endlich geendet hatte.

Eine Weile lang sagten sie nichts und lauschten einfach in die Stille hinein, bis Malfoy schließlich das Wort erhob. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das auch wirklich der gleiche Severus Snape war? Ich meine, das hört sich so überhaupt nicht nach ihm an!"

Hermine nickte verstehend. „Das ging mir im ersten Moment genau so, aber mittlerweile komme ich damit zurecht, dass er auch ein paar Hobbys und auch seine Marotten hat. Was mir zu schaffen macht, ist das Verhalten, das er jetzt an den Tag legt."

Malfoy sah sie fragend an. „Was meinst du damit?"

Hermine schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Das ist nicht so wichtig!", murmelte sie leise. Sie hätte sich am liebsten dafür geohrfeigt, dass sie nicht aufgepasst hatte, was sie gesagt hatte. „Ich bin müde. Ich gehe ins Bett. Man sieht sich, Malfoy!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Klassenzimmer und ließ einen grinsenden Slytherin zurück.

Wenn er richtig mit seiner Vermutung lag, hatte er gerade die perfekte Freundin gefunden...

Ende Kapitel 14 

Ich will REVIEWS! 


	16. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15**

Vier Wochen waren seit ihrem Gespräch mit Draco vergangen und nichts hatte sich verändert. Nun ja, wenn man die Tatsache außer acht ließ, dass Hermine das Gefühl hatte, dass Draco seine Absichten nicht ganz aufgedeckt hatte. Aber das stempelte sie als völligen Unsinn ab und schob es in eine völlig verstaubte Ecke ihres Verstandes, falls es so etwas dort gab.

Die Bücher, die ihr Severus geliehen hatte, hatte sie schon seit drei Wochen zurückgegeben und seitdem war sie dabei, den anderen versäumten Stoff gründlichst nachzuholen, was Harry und Ron mit einem gequälten Stöhnen quittierten – und das, wie Draco behauptete, zu Recht.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. So langsam aber sicher musste mit sie mit ihrem allabendlichen Rundgang durch das Schloss beginnen.

Sie warf einen wehleidigen Blick auf das Buch, das sie gerade gelesen hatte. Sie würde viel lieber weiterlesen, als zwei geschlagene Stunden lang durch die eiskalten Gänge zu laufen.

Mühsam richtete sie sich auf und warf sich ihren Umhang um die Schultern, nachdem sie sich einen Pulli angezogen hatte.

Hermine musste grinsen. Sie war wirklich eine Frostbeule.

Langweilig. Ihr war schlicht und ergreifend langweilig. Wie konnte Dumbledore nur seinen Schülern zumuten zwei Stunden durch die Gänge zu tigern?

Hermine war gerade auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm, einem beliebten Treffpunkt für verliebte Paare. Sie erwischte fast jedes Mal, wenn sie dort war, eins wenn nicht sogar zwei. Manche sogar mehrmals. Wieso suchten sie sich nicht einfach einen anderen Ort, an dem sie sich treffen konnten? Das war doch viel sicherer!

Hermine bog gerade in den Gang ein, der direkt zum Astronomieturm führte, als sie Schritte hörte, die ihr nur allzu bekannt vorkamen.

‚Nanu, was will Severus denn hier?', fragte sie sich überrascht und beschloss auf ihn zu warten. Also blieb sie direkt an der Ecke stehen und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. Unwillkürlich wanderten ihre Gedanken zu dem Plan, den Draco und sie geschmiedet hatten.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, von dem man bei ihr gedacht hätte, dass es nicht existiert.

Schnell konzentrierte sie sich wieder und auch das Grinsen verschwand von ihrem Gesicht. Wenn Severus sie so sehen würde, würde er ganz bestimmt Fragen stellen und das wäre nicht gut.

Hermine warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass es Neumond war. ‚Es ist zwei Monate her, dass mich Malfoy verwandelt hat', stellte sie überrascht fest und fragte sich, wo diese zwei Monate geblieben waren.

Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfuhr sie, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Wieso dachte sie ausgerechnet jetzt daran?

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das war jetzt egal. Was sie viel mehr interessierte: Wo verdammt noch mal blieb Severus? Sie hörte nun schon seit geschlagenen drei Minuten seine Schritte, die langsam aber sicher immer näher kamen. So gut konnten ihre Ohren nun auch wieder nicht sein!

Auf einmal ging Hermine ein Licht auf. Natürlich! Wieso war sie nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Das war doch fast schon offensichtlich! Es erklärte unter anderem auch, warum sie immer so schnell Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Das waren keine Menschenohren, sondern Ozelotohren. Gut, chaotische Theorie, aber durchaus logisch. Außerdem hatte sie schon einmal darüber gelesen. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sie sich an den Abschnitt in dem Buch zu erinnern versuchte.

_Die Verwandlung eines Menschen in ein Tier ist nicht nur höhere Magie sondern auch sehr gefährlich. Bleibt der Mensch längere Zeit in dieser Gestalt, kann es durchaus sein, dass er einige Eigenschaften dieses Tieres übertragen bekommt oder auch einige körperliche Merkmale von diesem übernimmt..._

Wenn das wahr war, konnte sie besser hören als jeder andere (Mensch) auf Hogwarts. Das war... einfach nur fantastisch!

„Was tun Sie denn hier?", fragte eine eisige Stimme auf einmal, die niemand anderem als Severus gehörte.

Hermine fuhr überrascht herum. Jetzt besaß sie schon das Gehör eines Ozelots und dann bemerkte sie noch nicht einmal, dass er gekommen war. Das war peinlich...

„Ich mache meinen Rundgang", antwortete Hermine schnell.

„Und wieso stehen sie dann hier so rum?", wollte Severus wissen und sah sie währenddessen prüfend an.

Hermine überlegte kurz und entschied sich kurzerhand für eine Halbwahrheit. „Ich wollte die Aussicht auf die Ländereien genießen."

Severus sah sie zweifelnd an, bevor er einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster warf. „Sie behaupten, dass sie in dieser Nacht, ohne Mond oder jeglichen Sternen als Lichtspender, etwas sehen können?"

Überrascht sah Hermine nach draußen. Tatsächlich, der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und nicht ein einziger Stern war zu sehen. „Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen...", gab sie leise murmelnd zu.

Sie wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, doch ein stechender Schmerz machte ihr einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie keuchte leise auf und zuckte zusammen.

„Was haben Sie?", fragte Severus und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Hermine glaubte unterdrückte Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Es... es tut so weh...", stotterte sie und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Das konnte nicht sein. Bei Merlin, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es war einfach unmöglich. Wieso spürte sie die gleichen Schmerzen wie bei ihrer Verwandlung in einen Ozelot und deren Umkehrung. Wieso? Verdammt, WIESO?

„Kommen Sie. Die Räume von Professor McGonagall sind direkt hier in der Nähe. Ich werde Sie dorthin bringen", redete Severus beruhigend auf sie ein und stützte sie sanft.

Hermine brachte nur ein leichtes Nicken zustande. Die Schmerzen raubten ihr fast die Sinne. Fast fühlte es sich so an, als würde ein Bann gebrochen und etwas in ihrem Inneren freigelassen, das nur darauf gewartet hatte, wieder auszubrechen.

So bekam sie auch nicht mit, wie Severus sie zu einem Porträt führte, das nur wenige Meter weiter entfernt hing. Sie bekam auch nicht mit, wie er das Passwort sprach und sie in ein, in warmen Farben gehaltenes, Wohnzimmer traten.

Eine leicht müde aussehende McGonagall saß in einem Sessel an dem Kamin, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand eingelassen war, und las ein Buch. Sie sah leicht verärgert auf, weil Severus einfach so hereinspaziert war, ohne vorher anzuklopfen, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig, als sie erkannte, wen er mitgebracht hatte.

„Severus, was ist den passiert?", fragte sie geschockt und eilte schnell herbei um Hermine ebenfalls zu stützen.

„Ich weiß es nicht Minerva", gab er leicht genervt zurück. „Sie ist auf einmal zusammengezuckt und hat danach über Schmerzen geklagt."

Die beiden Professoren betrachteten Hermine besorgt, doch diese bekam davon herzlich wenig mit. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt nicht vor Schmerzen laut aufzuschreien. Gerade als sie dachte, sie würde vor Schmerzen zerspringen müssen, ebbten sie langsam ab.

An ihrer Stelle hatte Hermine nun das unangenehme Gefühl, als würde ihr gesamter Körper unter leichter Narkose verändert werden.

Als dann auch dieses Gefühl verschwunden war, wagte sie wieder die Augen zu öffnen, die sie vor lauter Schmerzen zusammengekniffen hatte.

Und was sie sah, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

**Ende Kapitel 15**

So, an dieser Stele möchte ich allen danken, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben: DANKE! Fühlt euch alle mal richtig durchgeknuddelt! Ihr seid die Besten::einen Teller mit Schokokeksen hinstell:

Ich wurde gefragt, wie viele Kapitel ich denn schon geschrieben habe... nun... zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich eingestehen, dass ich vom Papier ins Internet schreibe. Oder besser gesagt: von Word ins Internet.

Ich bin gewissermaßen zu faul, Kapitel im Voraus zu schreiben, vor allem, da ich lieber direkt auf Ideen oder Anregungen von euch eingehen möchte, ohne Gott weiß wie viele Kapitel überarbeiten zu müssen.

Also, bis zum nächsten Kapitel! (Ich schätze mal so am Montag...)


	17. Kapitel 16

**Kapitel 16**

_Und was sie sah, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht._

Zwei lange, schwarze Roben versperrten ihr nämlich die Sicht.

Hermine blickte nach unten und sah ihre Pfoten, die sie nun seit vier Wochen glaubte endgültig losgeworden zu sein. Das war verdammt noch mal nicht fair! Wieso immer sie? Wieso immer diejenigen, die am wenigsten etwas dafür konnten?

Sie ließ sich leicht entkräftet zu Boden sinken und sah ihre beiden Professoren fragend an. Was sollten sie nun tun? Teetrinken und Kuchenessen konnten sie schon einmal von der Liste streichen, so viel war sicher.

Anscheinend hatte McGonagall genau dies selben Gedankengänge gehabt, doch im Gegensatz zu Hermine war ihr etwas eingefallen.

„Severus, ich würde vorschlagen, du nimmst Miss Granger mit hinunter in deine privaten Räume. Bei dir wird sich niemand fragen, wenn dich jemand auf den Gängen mit einem Ozelot sehen sollte", sagte sie. „Morgen werden wir dann als erstes Albus aufsuchen und ihn fragen, was das hier zu bedeuten hat und ob wir in nächster Zeit wieder mit solchen Rückverwandlungen zu rechnen haben."

So wenig Severus Minervas Vorschlag auch gefallen mochte, er konnte nicht umhin, einzugestehen, dass sie Recht hatte. Deshalb nickte er auch nur wage mit dem Kopf und bedeutete Hermine ihm zu folgen.

„Gute Nacht, Minerva", sagte er noch, bevor er durch Porträt wieder hinaus kletterte, durch das er erst vor wenigen Minuten eingetreten war. Hermine folgte ihm mit einem lange geübten Sprung.

Schweigend liefen Severus und Hermine den Weg hinunter zum Kerker. Nun im Falle von Hermine war das kein Wunder, da sie es meistens einfach als stumpfsinnig empfand jemandem etwas dadurch mitzuteilen, dass sie miaute. Ganz davon abgesehen war es ihr einfach nur peinlich solche Laute von sich zu geben.

Nur manchmal, wenn sie wütend war, fauchte oder miaute sie. Ein Beispiel wäre, als er sie einfach in die Badewanne geschmissen hatte, oder als er sie einmal vom Sofa hinuntergeschmissen hatte, weil sie sich darauf niedergelassen hatte.

In diesen Momenten wäre sie ihm am liebsten an die Kehle gegangen, doch irgendwie war ihre Vernunft zu gegenwärtig.

Schließlich waren sie in seinen Räumen angekommen. Severus setzte sich einfach, ohne etwas zu sagen, an seinen Schreibtisch und begann Arbeiten seiner Schüler zu korrigieren.

Hermine aber sah sich aufmerksam um und bemerkte, dass sich nichts verändert hatte in der Zeit, in der sie weggewesen war.

Sogar das Kissen, dass sie sich in tagelanger Arbeit und ewigen Streitereien mit Severus erobert hatte, lag noch in der Ecke, in der sie es zurückgelassen hatte. Er hatte es nicht angerührt.

Als sie sich in die kleine Kuhle hineinkuschelte, die sie in das Kissen hineingelegen hatte, fühlte sie sich schon fast wieder wie zu Hause. Hermine stutzte, als ihr das auffiel. Seit wann fühlte sie sich hier wie zu Hause? Oder besser gesagt: wann waren diese Räume zu ihrem Zuhause geworden?

Sie bettete ihren Kopf auf den Pfoten und sah aus halb geschlossenen Augen in das Karminfeuer, das hier im Kerker tagein tagaus brannte, ohne Unterlass.

Die Stille, die hier herrschte, war eine wahre Wohltat für ihre Ohren. Viel zu lange hatten sie unter dem Lärm, der in der Schule immer Gegenwärtig war, gelitten. Noch nicht einmal nachts, kehrte Stille in diese Gemäuer ein. Es gab immer einen Schüler, der schnarchte, als wollte er demnächst alle Wälder dieser Erde abgeholzt haben.

Severus schien mittlerweile vergessen zu haben, dass sie da war. Er hatte die Aufsätze zuende korrigiert und hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, die Augen entspannt geschlossen.

Schon zum wiederholten Male fiel Hermine auf, wie gut er eigentlich aussah, wenn er sich entspannte. Es war wirklich eine Schande, was ein angespannter Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Gesicht anstellen konnte.

Eine Bewegung in ihrem Augenwinkel ließ Hermine aufschrecken.

Severus hatte sich vorgebeugt und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen geborgen. Er schien mehr als nur erschöpft zu sein, denn Hermine konnte ihn leise vor sich hin murmeln hören.

„Warum immer ich? Warum kann meine Welt, wenn ich sie mir einmal richtig aufgebaut habe, nicht einfach stehen bleiben? Warum muss sie immer wieder in sich zusammenfallen? Warum?"

Hermine hatte Mitleid mit dem Mann, der so verzweifelt dort an dem Schreibtisch saß. So etwas hatte er nicht verdient. Viel zu oft riskierte er sein Leben nur um mit ein paar spärlichen Informationen zu Dumbledore zurückzukehren und ihm diese zu berichten. Viel zu oft musste er die Launen Voldemorts ertragen, wenn dieser mal wieder etwas Frust angestaut hatte.

Leise erhob sie sich von dem Kissen und tapste auf samtenen Pfoten auf den Tränkemeister zu, der immer noch unverändert dasaß. Vorsichtig stupste sie mit ihrer Pfote gegen sein Bein und wartete auf eine Reaktion seinerseits, die jedoch ausblieb.

Wieder stieß sie mit einer Pfote gegen sein Bein, dieses Mal etwas fester und dieses Mal bekam sie auch eine Reaktion...

... ein entnervtes Brummen und einen Fuß, der sie jedoch verfehlte.

Doch sie war nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor und so ließ sie sich von solch halbherzigen Abwehrversuchen nicht beirren und folgte frohen Mutes weiter ihrer Wie-treibe-ich-meinen-Zaubertränkelehrer-am-besten-in-den-Wahnsinn-Taktik. Denn das war die einzige Möglichkeit um Severus wieder aufzuheitern.

Dann, nach drei weiteren Attacken und drei erfolglosen Abwehrversuchen, stand Severus schließlich wütend auf und schrie sie an: „Was fällt dir verdammt noch mal ein? Kannst du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Du bist verdammt noch mal die verab..."

Seine Stimme verlor sich und Hermine konnte deutlich sehen, wie hinter seiner Stirn die Zahnräder arbeiteten.

Schließlich bedachte er sie mit einem zweifelnden Blick. „Kann es sein, dass du das mit Absichtgemacht hast?", fragte er sie misstrauisch.

Hermine war leicht mulmig in der Magengegend, doch sie nickte. Leugnen hätte jetzt so wie so nichts mehr genützt.

Mit einem wütenden Schnaufen drehte Severus sich um, wobei sein Umhang einen weiten Bogen beschrieb und Hermine genau ins Gesicht traf. Das war eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, in denen sie einfach nicht anders konnte als klagend zu miauen.

Severus drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, zählte zwei und zwei zusammen und grinste sie dann fies an. „Das geschieht dir jetzt gerade recht!", meinte er noch, bevor er ins Bad verschwand.

**Ende Kapitel 16**

Ich weiß, das war etwas kurz, aber mir wollte einfach nichts mehr einfallen.

Irgendwann in den nächsten Kapiteln wird Draco zum Zuge kommen und ich bin gerade noch am Überlegen, ob ich ihm nicht einen wertvollen Verbündeten zur Seite stellen soll... wer weiß...

Ich habe mich wieder riesig über eure Reviews gefreut, ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir wieder so viele.

Ach, was ich beim letzten Kapitel vergessen habe zu erwähnen: Die Austauschschülerin kam aus Italien. Chi parla l'Italiano?


	18. Kapitel 17

**Kapitel 17**

Als Hermine aufwachte, wunderte sie sich, warum sie auf dem Boden nicht in ihrem Bett lag. Doch dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

...die Verwandlung... McGonagall... Severus... und ihr Kissen.

Nachdem Severus wieder aus dem Bad aufgetaucht war, war er sofort schlafen gegangen und hatte sie in dem dunklen Zimmer alleine gelassen. Das hörte sich zwar nun etwas kindisch an, aber es war so.

Sie selbst hatte es sich dann wieder auf dem in mühsamer Arbeit eroberten Kissen gemütlich gemacht. Nun ja, für einen Ozelot mochte es gemütlich sein, aber für einen Menschen war es die Hölle, wenn er/sie darauf schlafen sollte. Und das hatte sie getan.

Wann hatte sie sich eigentlich zurückverwandelt?

Es musste schon etwas länger her sein, sonst hätte ihr Rücken nicht so sehr geschmerzt.

Sie setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und streckte sich wie eine Katze, was ja in gewisser Weise auch zutraf. Als sie ihren Rücken durchdrückte, knackte fast jeder Wirbel.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Severus aus seinem Schlafzimmer und betrachtete sie leicht schadenfroh.

„Wieso haben Sie denn auf dem Boden geschlafen?", fragte er und machte sich nicht die Mühe, den amüsierten Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Hätte ich es lieber darauf anlegen sollen, vom Sofa herunter geschmissen zu werden?", gab Hermine zurück und spielte damit darauf an, dass er sie schon einmal von der Couch geschmissen hatte, weil sie sich darauf nieder gelassen hatte.

„Aber, aber, ich hätte Sie doch nie von dem Sofa heruntergeschmissen", empörte er sich äußerst unglaubwürdig.

„Natürlich, sie hätten mir nur einen kleinen Schubs gegeben, dass ich nicht anders gekonnt hätte, als zufällig über den Rand zu rutschen, habe ich Recht?"

Severus grinste. Es war doch ein Vorteil, dass sie ihn so gut kannte. Sie zog sich wenigstens nicht bei jeder fiesen Bemerkung sofort in ihr Schneckenhäuschen zurück. „So in etwa. Und nun kommen Sie! Wir müssen noch zu Professor Dumbledore, bevor die Schüler aufwachen. Das würde nur unnötige Fragen hervorrufen", sagte er und schwups! weg war er.

Er hatte ihr noch nicht einmal angeboten kurz ins Bad gehen zu können. Das war mal wieder typisch Slytherin. So wenig Gentleman wie es nur ging, lautete dort wohl das Motto.

Doch Hermine war nicht so lebensmüde und riskierte die gute Laune ihres Professors. Lieber hob sie sich ihren bissigen Kommentar für später auf und folgte ihm dieses eine Mal schweigend.

Ganze fünfzehn Minuten waren sie vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen. Man betone: fünfzehn Minuten. Das hieß übersetzt: vierundzwanzig Gänge und neunzehn Treppen später.

Hermine stöhnte leicht und hob sich die Seite. Warum musste das Büro nur im neunten Stock liegen? Das war doch fast schon mörderisch! Wie schaffte Dumbledore das nur Tag für Tag hier hoch zu kraxeln?

Severus bedachte sie mit einem leicht amüsierten Blick, bevor er das Passwort sprach und der Wasserspeier zur Seite trat.

Hermine war zum Heulen zu Mute. Nicht noch eine Treppe! Das war nun schon Nummer zwanzig!

„Sie sollten vielleicht etwas Ausdauertraining machen, wenn Sie nach den paar Treppen schon außer Puste sind", sagte Severus, bevor er an die Tür klopfte.

Hermine schnaubte. Konnte er nicht einmal, einmal in seinem Leben die Klappe halten und keinen fiesen Kommentar abgeben? Es wäre wirklich sehr erholsam für sie gewesen.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, sich noch eine passende Antwort zu überlegen, denn von drinnen ertönte ein fröhliches „Herein!" von Dumbledore. Das war ebenfalls ein Phänomen, das sich Hermine nicht erklären konnte: Wieso schritt Dumbledore immer genau dann ein, wenn die Situation langsam aber sicher gefährlich wurde? Hatte er eine Art sechsten Sinn dafür entwickelt? Mit Sicherheit.

Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem sich beschriebene Pergamente, benutzte Federn und Bücher nur so türmten. Minerva hatte ihm am Vorabend noch eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, in der sie ihm von der erneuten Verwandlung von Hermine berichtet hatte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, war er wirklich überrascht gewesen, als er gelesen hatte, dass Severus sie mit in seine Räume genommen hatte. Und was noch revolutionärer war: ohne Protest. Sonst konnte man sich sicher sein, wenigstens ein Wort des Widerstandes von ihm zu hören, aber dieses Mal...

... Miss Hermine Granger hatte anscheinend eine wahrlich wundervolle Wirkung auf ihn.

Er lauschte interessiert dem Bericht von Severus und darauf auch noch dem von Hermine und so langsam setzten sich die Puzzelteile in seinem Kopf zusammen, sodass sie ein sinnvolles Bild ergaben.

Es gab nur noch eins, das er unbedingt wissen musste.

„Hermine, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne noch ein, zwei Tests machen", begann er vorsichtig und als er die misstrauischen Blicke von sowohl Severus als auch Hermine bemerkte, fügte er schnell noch hinzu: „Keine Sorge, sie sind völlig ungefährlich!"

Ja, die Wirkung, die sie auf Severus hatte, war wirklich wundervoll...

Immer noch leicht zögernd willigte Hermine schließlich ein und so nahm er ein einfaches, silbernes Gerät aus einer seiner Schreibtischschubladen.

„Eine Stimmgabel?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd, als sie es erkannte.

Albus nickte zustimmend. „Ja, ich möchte nur noch einmal sicher gehen, dass das, was du mir über deine Sinne erzählt hast, nicht nur die Anzeichen der Verwandlung gewesen sind. Wenn du immer noch besser hören kannst als wir, dann müsstest du gleich ein ziemlich hohes Geräusch hören", erklärte er.

Kaum hatte er geendet, schlug er die Stimmgabel leicht an seiner Hand an. Während er und Severus nichts hörten, noch nicht einmal einen mitschwingenden, bei weitem tieferen Ton, hielt sich Hermine mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Ohren zu.

Albus nickte verstehend und legte zwei Finger auf die Stimmgabel, sodass diese aufhörte zu schwingen. Dieses Geräusch musste wirklich unerträglich sein. Er selbst benutzte diese Stimmgabel nur um Mrs Norris zu verscheuchen. Sie war einfach nur nervenaufreibend und er konnte alle Schüler verstehen, die auf sie einen unbändigen Groll hegten.

Vorsichtig nahm Hermine die Hände von ihren Ohren, als sie sah, dass er die Gabel angehalten hatte.

Severus bedachte sie mit einem überraschten Blick. „Sie haben das eben wirklich gehört?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Leider ja."

„Aber, aber, meine Liebe, wieso leider? Es ist doch schön, dass du so ein gutes Gehör hast! Jetzt kannst du Leuten, denen du nicht unbedingt begegnen willst, wenigstens aus dem Weg gehen und..."

„... mich so gut wie jeden Abend mit ungeheuerlichen Kopfschmerzen herumplagen", ergänzte Hermine und massierte sich die schmerzenden Schläfen.

Albus schmunzelte leicht. „Ja, ja, das ist der Nachteil von dem Ganzen. So, Hermine, wenn du bitte kurz einmal aufstehen würdest. Es gibt noch eine Sache zu tun."

Hermine bedachte den Direktor mit einem skeptischen Blick, doch sie stand trotzdem auf.

„Gut. Und jetzt stell dir bitte einmal vor, du wärst wieder in deiner Ozelotform. Du versetzt dich wieder in diesen Körper. Erinnerst dich wieder an das Gefühl, das dich dann erfüllt hat. Sehr gut!"

Hermine dachte an ihre Gestalt als Ozelot. Die Pfoten. Der Schwanz. Das Fell. Die Perspektive, aus diesem niedrigen Blickwinkel.

Und was passiert könnt ihr euch sicherlich schon denken, oder?

**Ende Kapitel 17**

ICH WILL REVIEWS!

IO VOGLIO CRITICE!

I WANT REVIEWS!

Nun ja, ich hoffe, ihr versteht das… bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	19. Kapitel 18

**Kapitel 18**

Hermine saß wieder auf ihrem Sessel und lauschte den Ausführungen von Albus.

Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass Papierkram interessant wäre, aber dass er so stink langweilig war, das hatte selbst sie nie zu vermuten gewagt.

Das war nun schon das fünfundzwanzigste Formular, das sie wegen ihrer Animagusform ausfüllen musste. Fünfundzwanzig! Warum taten sich die Beamten im Zauberministerium so etwas nur an? Das war doch die reinste Hölle, die selbst Severus zu qualenreich erschien.

Er war nämlich schon nach dem dritten Formular geflüchtet und hatte ihr einen halb amüsierten halb mitleidigen Blick zugeworfen. Von wegen er musste zum Unterricht! Sie wusste doch genau so gut wie er, dass er nun Gryffindor zusammen mit Hufflepuff unterrichten würde. Eine Mischung, die noch explosiver war als Gryffindor mit Slytherin.

Endlich – es war mittlerweile schon Zeit für das Mittagessen – war das letzte Formular ausgefüllt und sie wurde aus dieser Hölle entlassen. Wenn es das nächste Mal Papierkram zu erledigen gab, würde sie das irgendjemand anderen erledigen lassen, Hauptsache sie hatte nichts damit am Hut.

Wenn sie sich beeilte, würde sie gerade noch ihre Bücher aus ihrem Zimmer holen können, bevor die nächste Stunde begann. Oh, wie sie es hasste!

Eilig ging sie zu ihrem Zimmer und holte sich ihre Tasche. Schnell angelte sie sich noch ein Haargummi um ihre Mähne zu bändigen und machte sich dann geradewegs auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Stunde wieder etwas neues drankam, ansonsten würde sie nämlich nicht garantieren können, dass sie auch wirklich wach blieb.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war sie die erste, die das Klassenzimmer betrat. Nun gut, Professor McGonagall war schon da, aber sie war Lehrerin, sie zählte nicht. Sie murmelte ein leises Hallo, bevor sie sich auf ihren Platz in der ersten Reihe setzte.

„Der Direktor hat mich über die Umstände Ihrer Verwandlung unterrichtet, Miss Granger", begann Professor McGonagall. „Auch über Ihre Animagusgestalt. Es gibt noch etwas, das er vergessen hat, Ihnen zu sagen. Sie dürfen sich erst wieder in ihre Ozelotgestalt verwandeln, wenn der Eintrag in die Animagusliste vorgenommen worden ist, was in einer Woche der Fall sein dürfte. Bis dahin dürfen Sie keinem davon erzählen, auch nicht Mr Potter und Mr Weasly, so schwer es Ihnen auf fallen wird."

Hermine wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch sie wurde durch das Klingeln zum Stundenanfang unterbrochen. So blieb ihr gerade noch die Zeit um zu nicken, bevor die ersten Schüler in das Klassenzimmer strömten.

Harry und Ron kamen direkt auf sie zu und setzten sich neben sie.

„Meine Güte, Mine! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!", fing Ron auch gleich an sie auszufragen und ließ damit die Tatsache außer Acht, dass der Unterricht bereits begonnen hatte und sie in der ersten Reihe saßen.

So war es auch kein Wunder, dass McGonagall ihn sofort zurecht wies. „Das können Sie auch nach der Stunde klären, Mr Weasly. Nun aber wäre ich froh, wenn sie mir Ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken würden!"

Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen und nickte dann mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Da das geklärt ist, kann ich ja mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Wir werden heute mit den Übungen vom letzten Mal weitermachen..."

Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz gesprochen schaltete Hermine geistig ab. Das Heraufbeschwören von Gegenständen beherrschte sie schon seit längerem und da McGonagall keine andere Aufgabe gab, als einen Kerzenständer zu beschwören, hatte sie nach fünf Minuten nichts mehr zu tun.

Also lehnte sie sich leicht zurück und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Durch ihre Animagusgestalt standen ihr nun ein paar weitere Türen offen. Nun konnte sie sich unter anderem heimlich aus dem Schloss schleichen – nicht, dass sie das jemals gewollt hätte, aber dennoch... es war ein Vorteil.

Durch ihre verbesserten Sinne konnte sie unangenehmen Zeitgenossen aus dem Weg gehen, was wiederum nützlich bei heimlichen Ausflügen war. Allerdings musste sie schleunigst einen Zauber oder einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen finden, denn sonst würde sie die nächsten Tage und Wochen nicht überstehen.

Und es musste ihr irgendwie gelingen, die Karte des Rumtreibers so zu verzaubern, dass sie, wenn sie als Ozelot umherstreifte, als Diana angezeigt wurde und nicht als Hermine Granger.

Sie hatte nämlich keineswegs vor, Harry und Ron von ihrem Dasein als Ozelot zu erzählen, denn dann würden nur unnötig viele Fragen gestellt werden.

Und außerdem würde es garantiert nicht lange dauern und die beiden würden darauf stoßen, dass Severus _zufällig_ zu der Zeit einen Ozelot gehabt hatte, als sie verschwunden war. Und das wäre ein Desaster...

Endlich war der Unterricht zuende und Hermine wurde aus ihrem komaartigen Wachschlaf geweckt. Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ den Klassenraum.

„Ähm Hermine, entschuldige bitte, dass ich frage, aber geht es zum Gemeinschaftsraum nicht in die andere Richtung?", fragte Harry, als sie in einen Gang einbog.

„Stimmt schon, aber ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen und will in die Küche", antwortete Hermine, während sie weiterging.

„DU HAST NOCH NICHTS GEGESSEN!", echoten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

Hermine nickte.

„Und du lebst noch?", fragte Ron ungläubig und sah sie an, als würde sie sich gleich als ein Gespenst entpuppen.

„Natürlich. Nur weil ihr so verfressen seid und ohne etwas im Magen zu haben keine Stunde überleben könnt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich gleich ohnmächtig umkippen muss", erwiderte sie harsch. Sie waren nun an dem Bild im zweiten Stock angekommen und Hermine kitzelte die Birne vorsichtig mit einem Finger, sodass sie anfing zu kichern und begann sich leicht hin und her zu winden.

„Du hörst dich an wie Snape, wenn du das sagst!", meinte Ron daraufhin nur und duckte sich allerdings gleich hinter Harry, als Hermine ihm einen Todesblick zuwarf, bevor sie durch das geöffnete Portrait kletterte.

„Und sie hat den gleichen Blick drauf wie er", murmelte Harry zustimmend, als sie durch die Öffnung verschwunden war.

„Das habe ich gehört, Harry", kam es sofort empört von drinnen und sowohl Harry als auch Ron zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

„Wie hat sie das denn geschafft? Kein Mensch kann so gut hören!", fragte Harry leise.

„Du meinst kein Mensch außer Snape. Er schafft das nämlich auch irgendwie", wisperte Ron.

„Noch so ein Kommentar und ich verhexe euch, damit das klar ist! Und damit kommt ihr noch gut weg! Ich könnte euch nämlich genau so gut zu Professor Snape bringen und ihr das ganze erzählen", drang es an ihre Ohren.

Harry und Ron zuckten wieder synchron zusammen, warfen sich noch einen verzweifelten Blick zu und kletterten dann durch das Portrait, nur um sich so einer wütenden Hermine und einer Horde übereifriger Hauselfen auszuliefern.

„Wie hast du uns eigentlich hören können?", fragte Harry, als sie wieder auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm waren.

Hermine zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht habe ich einfach nur gute Ohren?"

Ihr entging nicht, dass Harry mit dieser Aussage keineswegs zufrieden war, doch zu ihrem Glück fragte er nicht weiter nach.

Was ihr allerdings entging, war die Person, die ihr mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue hinterher sah.

**Ende Kapitel 18**

Bevor ich euch wieder um Reviews anbettele, sag ich erst einmal schön artig danke an alle, die sich erbarmt haben mir eins zum letzten Kapitel zu schreiben.

Ihr seid die größten::fühlt euch alle mal so richtig durchgeknuddelt:

So und jetzt, zwar etwas weniger verzweifelt als beim letzten mal, aber dennoch immer noch verzweifelt, die übliche Bitte nach Reviews (gilt übrigens auch für alle Schwarzleser, die ich hier noch einmal bitten würde über ihren schwarzen Schatten zu springen und mir einfach ein Review zu schreiben):

Ich will Reviews::kleine Fähnchen schwingt, Lobhymne auf Reviews anstimmt:

Tut mir bitte den Gefallen::Dackelblick aufsetzt und mit der Lippe wackelt:

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	20. Kapitel 19

**Kapitel 19**

Hermine stand ungeduldig im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf Harry und Ron.

Es war Hogsmeadwochenende und Hermine brauchte noch ein Kleid für den Halloweenball, der in nicht weniger als sechs Tagen stattfinden würde. Wenn sich diese Trottel doch einmal beeilen würden!

Endlich kamen sie die Treppe hinunter und sie konnten losgehen. Normalerweise mussten die beiden immer auf sie warten, aber dieses Mal hatte sie das Recht, die beiden runterzumachen, was ihr von den beiden einen Snape- Kommentar einbrachte.

Lachend jagte Hermine Harry und Ron aus dem Schloss, über die Ländereien und bis nach Hogsmead hinein, wo sie außer Atem stehen blieben und erst einmal nach Luft schnappen mussten.

„Meine Güte, Mine! Woher hast du denn diese plötzliche Ausdauer?", fragte Harry, der immer noch atemlos war, doch Hermine zuckte nur unbestimmt mit den Schultern.

Sie kannte zwar die Antwort, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie ihnen diese auch mitteilen musste.

In ihrer Karriere als Vollzeitozelot hatte sie nämlich des öfteren vor einem wütenden Filch Reißaus nehmen müssen, weil sie wieder einmal seine geliebte Mrs Norris gejagt hatte. Da war eine bessere Kondition unvermeidlich.

„Also... wohin gehen wir als erstes?", fragte Ron nach ein paar Minuten.

„Wie wäre es mit _Zonkos_?", schlug Harry vor, doch bevor Ron auch nur die Chance hatte den Mund aufzumachen um zuzustimmen, fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort.

„Sorry, Jungs, aber so weit ich mich erinnern kann, wollten wir zuerst einmal die Kleidung für den Ball am Freitag kaufen, bevor wir in ein anderes Geschäft gehen", bestimmte sie.

Harry und Ron sahen sie unwillig an. „Muss das wirklich sein?", fragten sie, doch Hermine gab nur ein „Ja!" von sich, das keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.

So gingen sie alle mehr oder weniger freiwillig in ein Geschäft, das den Namen _Festkleidung für jede Gelegenheit_ trug.

Für Harry war schnell ein Anzug gefunden, der ihm passte.

Ron würde den alten von Percy tragen.

Und Hermine... stand nun vor der alles entscheidenden Frage: rot oder schwarz?

Fünf Minuten und mindestens neun Ausraster von Ron später hatte sie sich für ein knöchellanges, ärmelloses, karminrotes Kleid entschieden, das einen Carmenausschnitt hatte. Sehr zum Missfallen von Ron bestand sie nun auch noch darauf die passenden Schuhe und den Schmuck zu kaufen.

Doch auch das war kurz darauf erledigt.

„Meine Güte, wieso müssen Mädchen immer so lange brauchen, wenn es um Klamotten geht?", zeterte Ron, als sie wieder aus dem Geschäft hinausgingen.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was heißt hier lange? Du kannst froh sein, dass ich wenigstens schon eine Vorstellung von dem Kleid hatte, das ich haben wollte, sonst wären wir jetzt immer noch in dem Geschäft! Also sei still!", fauchte sie.

Harry, der Ron zwar zustimmte aber so klug war, das nicht laut zu sagen, versuchte das Gespräch in weniger gefährliche Bahnen zu lenken. „Hast du eigentlich schon einen Tanzpartner?", fragte er deshalb.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit jemandem zum Ball gehen werde. Ich muss sowieso mit Professor Dumbledore, Malfoy und Malfoy senior tanzen, also kann ich es mir auch praktisch sparen, einen Jungen zu fragen."

„Dumbledore verstehe ich. Malfoy auch noch, immerhin ist er ja Schulsprecher. Aber Malfoy senior? Wieso musst du denn mit dem tanzen?", fragte Ron geschockt.

„Er ist doch wieder Vorsitzender vom Schulrat, also bleibt mir leider keine andere Wahl als mit ihm zu tanzen."

„Na, dann hoffen wir doch mal, dass du ihm oft auf die Füße trittst!", sagte Ron und bereute es sofort, denn Hermine hatte schon wieder eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen.

„Wieso sollte ich _das_ denn bitte schön tun?", fragte sie schnippisch.

„Weil du nicht tanzen kannst?", vermutete Ron und signierte damit seinen persönlichen Untergang.

„RONALD WEASLEY! WIE KANNST DU AUCH NUR IM ENTFERNTESTEN DARAN DENKEN, DASS ICH NICHT TANZEN KANN? IST DIR VIELLEICHT AUFGEFALLEN, DASS ICH SCHON VOR DREI JAHREN TANZEN KONNTE? BEMERKST DU ÜBERHAUPT MAL ETWAS, DAS NICHTS MIT ESSEN ODER QIDDITSCH ZU TUN HAT?", schrie Hermine Ron an, der vor Scham schon ganz rot angelaufen war.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft, bevor sie sich immer noch wütend umdrehte und zurück in Richtung Schloss ging... stürmte, traf es wohl eher.

Zurück blieben zwei völlig verirrte Teenager, die schon so weit vom rationalen Denken entfernt waren, dass sie sich am liebsten freiwillig im St Mungos eingewiesen hätten.

Hermine hingegen wurde gerade die zweifelhafte Ehre zuteil, ihren Verstand wieder bei sich zu begrüßen zu dürfen, dessen Sicherungen bei Rons Satz durchgeschmort waren. Als besagter wieder seine Arbeit aufnahm, verstand sie zum ersten Mal die gesamte Tragweite ihrer Worte.

Sie würde mit Malfoy senior tanzen müssen.

Lucius Malfoy.

Todesser.

Einer von Voldemorts engsten Vertrauten.

Dem Mörder ihrer Eltern.

Verflucht! Niemand hatte es verdient, mit dem Mörder seiner Eltern tanzen zu müssen! Wieso musste dann ausgerechnet _sie_ es tun? Sie, die nichts sehnlicher wollte, als zu vergessen? Diese unangenehmen Erinnerungen aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu verbannen?

Wie ferngesteuert wandten sich ihre Schritte zum See zu, wo es eine ziemlich abgelegene Ecke gab, in die sich, so weit sie es wusste, so gut wie nie Schüler verirrten.

Dort setzte sie sich auf eine Baumwurzel und betrachtete traurig den See, der sich vor ihr ausbreitete. Ihre Einkäufe hatte sie neben sich auf den Boden gelegt.

Auf einmal – sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum es ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt und an diesem Ort geschah – bahnten sich die Tränen ihren Weg hinaus ins freie, die sie schon viel zu lange zurückgehalten hatte.

Fast jede Nacht hatte sie einen Albtraum gehabt und das eine um das andere Mal hatte sie es verdrängt. In den hintersten Winkel ihres Gedächtnisses geschoben.

Sie schluchzte leise auf. Das war einfach nicht fair. Es war nicht FAIR.

Ohne es zu merken hatte sie ihre letzten beiden Gedanken laut hinausgeschrieen und so war sie wirklich überrascht, als sie angesprochen wurde.

„Was ist nicht fair?", fragte Draco, der sie wohl gesehen haben musste, als sie an diesen Ort gekommen war.

Hermine sah ihn aus geröteten Augen an. „Alles", brachte sie schließlich leise hervor, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder zum See hin wendete.

Draco nickte verstehend und hockte sich neben sie. „Das kenne ich irgendwo her", war alles, was er dazu sagte und mehr war auch nicht nötig.

**Ende Kapitel 19**

So... an alle, die jetzt schon Panik schieben, weil sie denken, ich hätte den lieben Severus vergessen:

Keine Sorge, ich habe ihn nicht vergessen. Überhaupt ist Draco nur so etwas wie ein Ansprechpartner für Hermine, der nicht mit den üblichen Vorurteilen geschlagen ist wie der Rest von Hogwarts.

Und Severus... der wird im nächsten Kapitel seinen großen Auftritt bekommen, wenn nicht sogar in den nächsten zwei... ich muss noch schauen, wie ich die Kapitel organisiere.

Ach, bitte vergesst nicht diese sehr wichtige, für mich schon überlebenswichtige winzige, mikroskopische Sache... Krieg ich ein paar Reviews?


	21. Kapitel 20

**Kapitel 20**

Die ganze Woche über hatte Hermine immer und immer wieder an den Ball denken müssen und sie war dabei im Gegensatz zum Rest der Schule nicht in Schwärmereien ausgebrochen.

Nun saß Hermine an einem der vielen kleinen Tische, die am Rande der Großen Halle aufgestellt worden waren.

Die letzten Minuten hatte sie damit zugebracht auf ihren erst zur Hälfte gelehrten Teller zu starren und sich zu fragen, warum sie sich nicht einfach krank gemeldet hatte.

Zu allem Überfluss stand Dumbledore nun auch noch auf und verkündete, dass man nun, da alle mit dem Essen fertig seien, mit dem Ball beginnen wolle.

Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der dem Todesblick a la Severus um nichts nachstand. Nun, sie hatte eben einen guten Lehrer gehabt.

Währenddessen am Lehrertisch...

„Severus, würdest du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Albus den Tränkemeister, der so still wie eh und je auf seinem Stuhl saß.

Severus brummte unwillig. „Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss." Er wusste genau wie jeder andere, dass man keine Chance hatte Albus einen Gefallen auszuschlagen.

Albus lächelte nachsichtig und wenn Severus sich die Mühe gemacht hätte und genau hingesehen hätte, hätte er das Funkeln in den Augen des Direktors gesehen, das bei allen Lehrern als eine Art Unheilsvorzeichen berühmt... berüchtigt war.

„Würdest du bitte an meiner Stelle mit Miss Granger tanzen? Ich fürchte, meine Knie sind vom vielen Treppensteigen dermaßen überlastet, dass ich heute Abend lieber auf das Tanzen verzichten werde."

Amüsiert bemerkte Albus wie sich das Mienenspiel des Tränkemeisters schlagartig änderte. Von verschlossen zu geschockt. Von geschockt zu... erfreut?

Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben stand Severus auf und steuerte langsam auf den Tisch zu, an dem Hermine saß.

Albus und Minerva, die auf die Idee gekommen war, wechselten einen verschwörerischen Blick und wandten sich dann mit einem Lächeln wieder Severus zu, der Hermine gerade zum Tanz aufforderte.

Wieder bei Hermine...

Nach der kleinen Ansprache von Dumbledore wartete Hermine eigentlich nur darauf, dass sie von wem auch immer zum Tanz aufgefordert wurde.

Draco verbeugte sich bereits vor Pansy und nachdem diese kichernd zugestimmt hatte, wartete er nur noch darauf, dass irgendjemand sie, Hermine, aufforderte, damit man den Ball beginnen konnte.

Hermine warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und sah dann in der Halle umher.

Das war das berüchtigte Organisationsloch bei jedem Ball, der in Hogwarts stattfand: Wer forderte die Schulsprecherin zum Tanz auf?

Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, war Severus zu ihr getreten.

„Wenn Sie mir die Ehre erweisen würden und mir den ersten Tanz schenken würden?", fragte er, während er sich gemäß dem Protokoll leicht verbeugte.

Hermine stand auf und knickste. „Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite", sagte sie und nahm den ihr angebotenen Arm an.

„Ich hoffe, Sie können tanzen", flüsterte Severus leise, während er sie auf die Tanzfläche führte.

Hermine nickte leicht. „Ja, meine Eltern haben mich gezwungen Tanzen zu lernen", gab sie genauso leise zurück.

„Tango?", fragte sie überrascht, als die ersten Takte der Musik erklangen waren. „Wer fängt einen Ball mit einem Tango an?"

„Albus", antwortete Severus nur, während sie die Ausgangsstellung annahmen. „Auf so eine Idee kann nur er kommen."

„Stimmt."

Wie auf ein stilles Kommando begannen beide gleichzeitig zu tanzen.

Nach einer Weile erhob Severus wieder das Wort. „Sie tanzen wirklich gut", sagte er leise, sodass keines der anderen Paare, die mittlerweile um sie herum tanzten, sie hören konnte.

„Sie ebenfalls, Professor", gab Hermine zurück und konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Was?"

„Nun, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass die erste Person, der ich sage, dass sie gut tanzen kann, mein Zaubertrankprofessor ist, das ist alles."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Ach, und ausgerechnet mir wird jetzt diese Ehre zuteil?" Hermine nickte, was ihn schnauben ließ.

Dieses Mal verzog sie keine Miene. „Seien sie froh, dass sie nicht zweifelhaft gesagt haben", meinte sie scherzhaft.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wollen Sie mir etwa drohen?", fragte er.

Hermine schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. „Ich bin eine Gryffindor, Sir. Gryffindors drohen nicht."

„Und wieso haben sie dann Mr Potter und Mr Weasly vor gut einer Woche gedroht sie zu verhexen, wenn sie noch einen weiteren Kommentar machen würden?"

Hermine war dermaßen überrascht, dass sie beinahe aus dem Takt gekommen wäre. „Sie haben es gehört?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Severus. „Oder glauben Sie etwa wirklich, dass man ihr – man könnte es fast schon als Geschrei bezeichnen – überhören könnte?"

„Nicht wirklich."

Bevor sie sich weiter unterhalten konnten, endete das Lied und Severus entließ sie aus der Tanzhaltung.

„Es war mir eine Ehre mit Ihnen zu tanzen", sagte er mit einer Verbeugung, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch machte.

Hermine spielte derweil mit dem Gedanken sich erst einmal wieder an ihren Tisch zu setzten und etwas zu trinken, doch Draco machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er sie zum Tanzen aufforderte.

„Und? Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?", wollte er wissen, kaum dass sie die ersten Schritte getanzt hatten – dieses Mal war es ein Cha-Cha-Cha, was Hermine sehr gelegen kam.

„Warum interessiert dich das so brennend?"

„Weil mein lieber Onkel sonst nie tanzt und ich einfach neugierig bin", antwortete er ihr, während er sie ein Damensolo tanzen ließ.

„Nichts Wichtiges. Er hat mir nur gesagt, dass ich gut tanzen könne", murmelte sie.

„Nichts Wichtiges? Mein Onkel betreibt nach Jahren wieder etwas Zwischenmenschliche Konversation und du sagst nichts Wichtiges? Wo lebst du?"

„Im Gryffindorturm", gab Hermine zurück.

Draco tat so, als hätte sie ihm eine gescheuert. „Autsch! Das habe ich ja ganz vergessen! Manchmal denke ich fast schon, dass du eine Slytherin bist!" Als er ihren mörderischen Blick bemerkte, sprach er schnell weiter. „Nicht im Sinne von Todesseranwärterin, versteht sich. Ich meinte eher, dass du so listig bist und so weiter."

Hermine nickte leicht. „Wenn du meinst..."

Sie tanzten schweigend bis zum Ende des Liedes. Und auch dieses Mal machte man ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung, nur dass er nun so breit war, dass er kaum auf das mentale Blatt Papier passte.

...Lucius Malfoy...

**Ende Kapitel 20**

**Sooo, und nun seit langem mal wieder ein paar Reviewantworten:**

**Cyberrat:** :grins: was denkst du, was meine Absicht war?

**Jeanuts:** Weiß ich auch nicht, wie du das vergessen konntest. Aber keine Sorge, passiert mir auch schon oft genug::grins:

Und Draco... ein richtiger Frauenversteher ist er ja nicht... er kann sich nur in Hermines Lage hineinversetzen, immer hin geht es ihm in mancher Hinsicht ja noch schlimmer. Er muss mit einem Mörder als Vater leben und muss so tun, als würde er hinter ihm stehen.

**Nena:** Deine Fragen dürften beantwortet sein, oder? Severus kann sie leider nicht retten, aber so etwas Ähnliches wird er schon noch machen :g: (nächstes Kapitel)

**Jessy2104:** Zufrieden, oder soll ich ihn noch mehr vorkommen lassen?

**me-chan:** Danke für dein Review! Schwarzleser sind diejenigen, die sich eine Geschichte durchlesen und kein Review schreiben... ich gehöre selbst manchmal zu der Gruppe... :blush: peinlich...

**Bluefurryelf:** Ja, ja, Ron nervt mich auch manchmal... Ich hoffe, das war schnell genug...

**Crimegirl:** Das mit Severus und Hermine hatte ich dir schon erklärt oder::sich nicht mehr erinnern kann:

**Dax: **Danke für dein Review::einmal durchknuddelt:

**Inezsnape:** Leider kann/konnte Dumbledore da nichts machen, ihm sind die Hände gebunden. Ich hoffe, es war genug Severus in diesem Kapitel, wenn nicht: in den nächsten gibt's noch mehr!

**Avenna:** Wieso viele Männer::an den Fingern abzählt: eins... zwei... drei... ... nicht viele...

Lucius ist der Böse, der kriegt später noch sein Fett weg. Draco ist eine Art Seelenklempner für Hermine, weil er als einer der Wenigen ihre Situation versteht. Und Severus... kannst du dir bestimmt schon denken, oder?

**Darkside:** Ich hoffe, dir gefällt, was ich mir aus den Fingern gesaugt habe. Meine Güte, die sind ja ganz schlapp! Igitt!

**Tommy:** Tut mir leid, habe mich schon festgelegt, aber ich hoffe, du liest trotzdem weiter!

Und am Ende der traditionelle Aufruf: REVIEWS!


	22. Kapitel 21

Dieses Kapitel widme dich Darkside, die mir auf ff.de das hundertste Review geschrieben hat.

**Kapitel 21**

...Lucius Malfoy...

Hermine war nahe dran, einfach aus der Halle zu rennen und sich irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke des Schlosses zu verkriechen, doch ihr Gryffindorstolz verbot es ihr.

So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als mit dem Kopf zu nickten, als er sie mit einem spöttischen Grinsen um einen Tanz bat.

Ihr war zum Kotzen zu Mute, als er sie zurück zur Tanzfläche führte, auf der nun alle Paare einen langsamen Walzer tanzten.

Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend verfluchte Hermine Albus für seine einfach nur beschissene Wahl der Tanzreihenfolge. Jetzt wäre ihr Cha-Cha-Cha tausendmal lieber gewesen als Walzer.

„Wie ist es so als Ozelot?", fragte Malfoy auf einmal. Seine Stimme war kälter als Eis und Hermine wunderte sich, warum er nicht schon von innen heraus erfroren war, bei solch einer Gefühlskälte.

„Interessant", antwortete Hermine, die immer mehr Selbstbeherrschung aufwenden musste um nicht aus der Halle zu rennen. „Man lernt die Welt aus einer völlig anderen Perspektive kennen."

„Wissen Sie, eines Tages werden Sie bitterlich dafür bereuen, dass sie mich so lächerlich gemacht haben", gab er zurück. „Und dann werden Sie sich wünschen, Sie wären damals schon gestorben."

Eine Welle von Wut überschwemmte die Mauer, die Hermine um ihr rationales Denken errichtet hatte. „Ich habe Sie nicht lächerlich gemacht. Das haben Sie ganz alleine fertig gebracht."

„Pass auf, was du sagst, du wertloses Schlammblut", wurde sie angefaucht.

Äußerlich zeigte Hermine keinerlei Regung. Die letzten Wochen hatten sie zu einer Meisterin der Masken gemacht. Doch ihre Seele schrie gepeinigt von Schuldgefühlen, Trauer und Schmerz auf.

„Man sollte dich und alle anderen von der Schule verweisen. Ihr seid nicht mehr wert als ein Haufen Dreck", fuhr er fort. Es schien so, als hätte Hermine ihn mit ihrer Bemerkung aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Wenn ich schon ein Haufen Dreck bin, was sind dann bitteschön Crabbe und Goyle? Die beiden wissen noch nicht einmal, wo ihr Gemeinschaftsraum ist und sie gehen schon über sechs Jahre auf diese Schule! Was sind sie?"

Hermine musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht der ganzen Wut, die sich in ihrem Inneren aufgestaut hatte, Luft machte.

Lucius Malfoy bedachte sie mit einem mörderischen Blick, der ihr einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter schickte.

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich wirklich aufpassen, was ich sage. Sie werden es in nicht allzu entfernter Zukunft bereuen", sagte er, bevor er sie aus der Tanzhaltung entließ und sich abwandte.

Kaum war er aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden, fiel die Fassade, die sie die ganze Zeit so mühsam aufrecht erhalten hatte, in sich zusammen.

Sie musste hier raus. Weg von den ganzen Leuten, die lachten. Die sich unterhielten. Die einfach nur glücklich waren.

Schnellen Schrittes ging sie aus der Großen Halle und kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, fing sie an zu rennen.

Es kümmerte sie nicht im Geringsten, dass die anderen Schüler ihr fragend hinterher sahen.

Es kümmerte sie nicht im Geringsten, dass sie damit ihr Kleid und auch ihr Aussehen ruinierte.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, war ihr in diesem Moment die ganze Welt mehr als nur egal.

Es existierten nur sie und ihr Lieblingsplatz am See, an den sie sich zum wiederholten Mal geflüchtet hatte. Und ihre Tränen.

Nie in ihrem Leben hätte sie gedacht, dass sie einmal so viel weinen würde, doch dieser Abend belehrte sie eines besseren.

Keine fünf Minuten, nachdem sie sich an diesen Ort geflüchtet hatte, spürte sie die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person, doch sie hatte nicht die Kraft, diese wegzuschicken. Sie fühlte sich leer...

Überrascht bemerkte sie, wie jemand sanft seine Arme um sie legte.

Widerstandslos ließ sie es zu, dass er sie an sich zog und langsam hin und her wiegte.

Nach einer Weile, als ihre Tränen endlich versiegt waren, fand sie endlich den Mut und hob den Kopf um zu sehen, wer sie nun getröstet hatte.

Es war niemand anders als Severus, welcher sie beruhigend anlächelte.

„Draco hat mir gesagt, wo ich dich finden kann", antwortete er auf ihren fragenden Blick. „Geht es wieder einigermaßen?"

Hermine nickte wage, machte allerdings keinerlei Anstalten, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, was ihn doch etwas wunderte.

Allerdings gab es noch eine Frage, die ihm mehr beschäftigte. „Warum sind eigentlich Mr Potter und Mr Weasly nicht hier?" Im nächsten Moment bereute er es schon, dass er diese Frage gestellt hatte, denn er spürte deutlich, wie sie sich versteifte.

„Sie bemerkten nicht, wie es mir geht", murmelte Hermine leise, was Severus dazu veranlasste eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zu ziehen.

„Sie bemerken es nicht, wenn es ihrer besten Freundin mehr als nur schlecht geht? Bemerken die beiden eigentlich irgendetwas?"

„Ja, wenn ihre Lieblingsquidditschmannschaft ein Spiel gewonnen hat."

Hermine kicherte leise, als Severus eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", hakte er nach, nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte.

„Leider doch", meinte Hermine, die nun wieder ernst war. „Die beiden haben noch nicht einmal wirklich mitbekommen, dass meine Eltern ums Leben gekommen sind."

Severus bedachte Hermine mit einem Blick, den sie nicht deuten konnte. In ihm tobte es, auch wenn er das nie laut sagen würde. Hermine war für ihn so etwas wie... ... ...

Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht, was sie ihm bedeutete, aber das war in diesem Moment auch eher nebensächlich.

Er wusste nur, dass er nichts lieber tun würde, als die beiden Gryffindors mit Strafarbeiten zu überschütten, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde.

Anscheinend wusste das auch Hermine, denn sie fing leise an zu sprechen. „Bitte, die beiden können nichts dafür, dass ihre Gefühlswelt in einen Teelöffel passen würde."

Obwohl er es nicht wollte, musste Severus über diesen Vergleich lachen.

Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, musterte er Hermine genau, die nun zum See hinaus blickte. Dass er sie immer noch in seinen Armen hielt, bemerkte er nicht.

Er fragte sich, warum er es nicht schon früher bemerkt hatte, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Immerhin saß sie mehrmals in den Woche in seinem Unterricht. Der traurige Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war eigentlich nicht zu übersehen.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er musste sie aufheitern. Aber wie? Als er seinen Blick über den Verbotenen Wald schweifen ließ, kam ihm eine Idee.

**Ende Kapitel 21**

Und nun zu den Reviewantworten...

Zuerst einmal die auf Net: Ein riesiger Dank geht an:

**Cyberrat, PrinzessMalfoy, Taipan, Taipan, Jadzia Phoenix, Nena** (Nein, bin ich nicht wirklich), **Jessy2104** (Hat alles bei der Mathearbeit geklappt?), **Jeanuts und Motianna's Morgana.**

Und jetzt alle auf De, die bei dem letzten Kapitel die Hundertreviewhürde gemeistert haben! Danke, ihr seid einfach genial!

**Crimegirl** (99): Danke für dein Review. Hat mich riesig gefreut!

**Darkside** (100): Den Fingern geht's wieder besser!

**101. Review**: Bitte richte deiner Autorin aus, dass ich mich riesig über dich gefreut habe und das mit Lucius... der kleine Teufel war mal wieder anwesend, während ich geschrieben habe. Er hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich.

**Inezsnape** (102) Ich werde Draco schon ausreden, dich zu verhexen... danke für das Review!

**Schattenheuler** (103) ES TUT MIR LEID! Wirklich! Bitte nich sauer sein! Ich mach's nie wieder... aber sei bitte, bitte nicht sauer auf mich::in Tränen ausbricht:

**Nenya** (104): Hab dich schon vermisst... Das mit dem Tango... ich bin grad im Grundkurs also erst am Anfang und hab auch erst Tango und ein paar andere Tänze gelernt, deshalb ist die Wahl auf diesen gefallen...

**Tommy** (105): Tut mir leid, wenn du dich angesprochen fühlst, aber mir ist es schon passiert, dass Leser abgesprungen sind und mich ganz alleine gelassen haben... aber ich habe ja immer noch dich::dich einmal knuddelt: Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass du kein Teddybär bist.


	23. Kapitel 22

**Kapitel 22**

Hermine wartete in ihrer Ozelotgestalt in der Eingangshalle auf Severus. So hatten se es ausgemacht, da es weniger auffällig erscheinen würde, wenn er von Diana begleitet wurde als von Hermine.

Sie war mehr als nur überrascht gewesen als er ihr gestern diesen Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Überhaupt gab ihr der vergangene Abend mehr als nur ein Rätsel auf. Obwohl... es war nicht der Abend... es war Severus.

Ja, sie kannte den Mann hinter der eisigen Maske und ja, sie verstand ihn auch besser als so manch anderer aber dass er die Gefahr einging, dass auch jemand anderes davon erfahren würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Harry und Ron hatte sie erzählt, sie würde etwas spazieren gehen. Das war immer das beste Mittel um die beiden loszuwerden.

Endlich vernahmen ihre feinen Ohren Severus' Schritte und bald darauf tauchte er schon aus dem Gang auf, der in den Kerker führte.

„Wartest du schon lange?", fragte er sie leise, doch sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Gut, dann komm!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich dem Schlossportal zu. Nachdem sie es passiert hatten, steuerte direkt auf den verbotenen Wald zu, den sie dann auch nach wenigen Minuten erreichten.

Severus sah sich einmal gründlich um, bevor er leise sagte: „Ich denke, du kannst dich zurückverwandeln. Es ist niemand in der Nähe."

Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, stand sie auch schon neben ihm und klopfte ihre Hände ab, die ganz voller Erde waren.

„Können wir?", fragte er, woraufhin sie leicht nickte. „Gut, ich suche verschiedene Kräuter..."

Aufmerksam lauschte Hermine seinen Ausführungen und prägte sich jedes Kraut, das er beschrieb genauestens ein.

In ein angenehmes Schweigen gehüllt machten sie sich schließlich auf die Suche nach den Kräutern, wobei sie immer tiefer in den Wald hinein gingen.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte Hermine fest, dass sie nicht den Pfad einschlugen, der direkt in das Territorium der Zentauren führte. Diese waren nämlich immer noch nicht sonderlich gut auf Menschen zu sprechen, was sie im letzten Schuljahr erneut hatte feststellen müssen.

Was sie allerdings nicht wusste, war, dass der andere Pfad mindestens genau so gefährlich war...

Mittlerweile liefen sie schon rund eine Stunde durch den Wald und sammelten die verschiedensten Kräuter.

In letzter Zeit waren sie immer öfter an silbrig glänzenden Spinnenweben vorbeigegangen, doch darauf hatte Hermine nicht geachtet. Sie lauschte viel lieber den Ausführungen von Severus.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wunderte sie sich, wie ein Mann dermaßen viel über Zaubertränke mit allem, was dazu gehörte, wissen konnte.

Gerade schilderte er ihr das Mondkraut, das sie gerade auf einer Lichtung gefunden hatten, als Hermine auf einmal von etwas ziemlich großem, haarigen in die Höhe gezogen wurde.

Sie ließ einen spitzen Schrei los, der Severus dazu veranlasste, sich blitzschnell herumzudrehen, nur um sich einen Moment später einer riesigen Spinne gegenüber zu sehen.

Während er fieberhaft nach einem Zauber suchte, der dieses gigantische Ungeheurer ausschalen konnte, machte Hermine sich Vorwürfe weil sie es nicht hatte kommen hören. Schließlich machte so eine Spinne nicht gerade wenig Lärm.

Mit einem Schaudern musste Hermine an Aragog denken. Das war also eines seiner Kinder.

Ganze drei Meter unter ihr, war Severus endlich eine Idee gekommen.

„Hermine", rief er, „verwandle dich in einen Ozelot, vielleicht kannst du so frei kommen!"

Hermine tat, wie ihr geheißen und verwandelte sich. Doch wider ihrer Erwartungen ließ die Spinne sie keineswegs fallen. Nein, sie packte sie nur noch fester, sodass sie nun erst recht keine Chance hatte, zu entkommen.

Das war es schließlich auch, was in Hermine die Panik hervorbrechen ließ: sie wehrte sich mit allem, was sie hatte.

Krallen und Zähnen.

Und tatsächlich... die Spinne ließ sie los und ergriff die Flucht, während Hermine unsanft auf dem Boden der Lichtung landete.

Sofort kam Severus zu ihr geeilt. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Hermine nickte vage. „Es geht so...", murmelte sie leise und versuchte aufzustehen, was ihr allerdings erst beim zweiten Anlauf gelingen wollte.

Severus betrachtete derweil die Stelle des Waldes, an der die Spinne verschwunden war. Er schien recht nachdenklich zu sein.

Als Hermine ihn danach fragte, antwortete er nur: „Nichts wichtiges, mir ist nur nicht bekannt, dass die Spinnen einfach so jemanden angreifen, nur weil er durch den Wald wandelt."

Hermine nickte und ging auch nicht weiter darauf ein, obwohl sie ahnte, dass das nicht alles war. Stattdessen schlug sie vor weiterzugehen, was sie dann auch taten.

Da der Weg auf dieser Lichtung geendet hatte, mussten sie sich nun durchs Dickicht schlagen, was vor allem für Hermine nicht sonderlich einfach war.

Immer wieder schlugen ihr Äste ins Gesicht, oder sie stolperte über Wurzeln, die aus dem Boden hervorragten.

Sie fühlte sich an die Woche erinnert, in der sie durch die Gegend geirrt war, direkt nach ihrer Verwandlung. Ihr kam das alles nur zu gut bekannt vor.

Dieses Mal allerdings achtete sie auch auf ihre Umgebung und lauschte angestrengt, ob noch eine Spinne ihnen den Tag vermiesen wollte, obwohl sie das nicht glaubte.

Umso überraschter war sie, als sie tatsächlich etwas hörte. Zwar keine Spinne oder ein anderes Ungeheuer, das sich ihnen näherte, aber etwas anders, das mindestens genauso beunruhigend war: Stimmen.

Entweder es waren Zentauren, oder... irgend etwas anderes, das sich hier im Wald herumtrieb.

„Professor", begann sie.

Severus, der voraus gegangen war, drehte sich zu ihr um und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Was ist?"

„Ich höre etwas", gestand sie. „Irgendjemand, besser gesagt, mehrere Personen befinden sich in dieser Richtung", sprach sie weiter und deutete von ihr aus gesehen nach links, von Hogwarts weg.

„Personen?"

Hermine nickte.

„Bist du dir sicher?", hakte er nach. Sie sah ihm an, dass er nicht ganz wusste, ob er auf ihre Ohren vertrauen sollte.

„Hundertprozentig", bestärkte Hermine ihre Aussage. Sie fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut. Diese Stimmen waren ihr nicht geheuer.

Severus überlegte einen Moment, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, du würdest nachsehen, wer es ist. Ich kann mir im Moment nämlich besseres vorstellen, als ein kleines Pläuschchen mit den Zentauren."

Hermine nickte und verwandelte sich augenblicklich in einen Ozelot. Es war schon verwunderlich wie unabdingbar es für sie in so kurzer Zeit geworden war, sich zu verwandeln.

Severus sah ihr sorgenvoll nach, als sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Auch ihm war nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache. Allerdings sorgte er sich weniger um diese ominösen Stimmen als um Hermine.

Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, dass sie zurückkehrte. Dann, endlich, nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, sah er sie wieder aus dem Unterholz auftauchen.

Sie schien sehr gehetzt zu sein.

„Was ist los?", fragte er, kaum dass sie bei ihm angekommen war, doch sie musste erst einmal tief durchschnaufen.

„Es... sind..."

**Ende Kapitel 22**

Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass es so langatmig und spannungslos gewesen ist, aber ich verspreche euch hoch und heilig, dass das für längere Zeit das einzige dieser Art gewesen sein wird.

Die nächsten werden 1. mehr Handlung enthalten und 2. werden sich Severus und Hermine auch näher kommen.

Also... auf bald!


	24. Kapitel 23

**Kapitel 23**

„Es... sind..." 

„... Todesser", keuchte sie schließlich.

Severus starrte sie an, als hätte sie ihm gerade gesagt, Voldemort würde in einem rosa Rüschenrock durch die Gegend rennen.

„Das kann nicht sein!", fauchte er sie an und verfiel, ohne dass er es bemerkte, wieder in seinen Lehrermodus.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich wüsste nicht, was eine schwarze schmucklose Robe und eine weiße Maske bedeuten? Das da auf der Lichtung dort hinten waren Todesser, ich bin mir sicher!"

Severus wollte sich auf eine Wurzel sinken lassen, doch Hermine schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn zurück in Richtung Schloss.

„Ausruhen ist im Moment nicht drin! Wir müssen Dumbledore davon berichten", sagte sie, während sie ihn weiterzog, was ihm komischerweise nichts ausmachte.

Bevor sie allerdings den Wald verließen, hielt er an und zwang somit auch Hermine inne zu halten.

„Du musst dich verwandeln", sagte er auf ihren fragenden Blick und sie nicke verstehend.

Keine fünfzehn Minuten später standen sie beide vor dem Büro des Direktors und klopften.

Eine Weile lang geschah nichts, sodass Severus schon erneut die Hand hob um zu klopfen, doch dann ertönte ein müde klingendes „Herein" und sie beide traten in das Büro, wo sie einen Dumbledore im Schlafanzug vorfanden, der sich nur schnell einen Umhang übergeworfen hatte.

Wäre das Anliegen, wegen dem sie zu ihm geeilt waren, nicht so ernst gewesen, wäre Hermine in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen.

Wann sah man schon einmal einen Gott weiß wie alten Mann, der in mitternachtsblauen Schlafanzug, der mit Sternen bedruckt war, und einem karminroten Umhang vor einem saß?

Nicht allzu oft...

„Was führt euch zu mir, meine Lieben?", fragte Dumbledore und gähnte gleich darauf ausgiebigst. „Oh, wo bleiben meine Manieren? Setzt euch doch erst einmal! Zitronendrops gefällig?"

Severus und Hermine verneinten synchron und setzten sich auf die beiden Stühle, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen.

Ohne lange Vorrede fing Severus auch gleich an zu berichten.

Die anfängliche Müdigkeit von Dumbledore verflog schon nach wenigen Sätzen Severus' und am Ende lauschte er gespannt.

„Und es waren ohne jeden Zweifel Todesser?", fragte er schließlich, als Severus geendet hatte.

Dieses Mal war es Hermine, die das Wort ergriff: „Ganz sicher. Sie schienen das Lager erst vor kurzem aufgebaut zu haben."

Daraufhin schwieg Dumbledore erst einmal eine Weile, bis er schließlich aufstand und begann langsam auf und ab zu gehen, einer unsichtbaren Linie entlang, die weder Severus noch Hermine sehen konnten.

„Und Voldemort hat dir nichts davon gesagt, Severus?", hakte er nach.

„Nichts."

Wieder hüllte sich Dumbledore in Schweigen. Schließlich setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Sessel.

„Es fällt mir schwer, dich das zu fragen, Hermine, aber mir bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl", begann er und Hermine war absolut schleierhaft, was er damit meinte.

Severus hingegen wusste genau, was der Direktor sie fragen wollte. „Nein, Albus, das kannst du nicht machen! Sie ist eine Schülerin!", begehrte er auf.

„Mir gefällt das ebenso wenig wie dir, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit!", wurde er von Dumbledore zurecht gewiesen.

Hermine blieb derweil nichts anderes übrig, als verständnislos vom einen zum anderen zu sehen und zu hoffen, dass man es ihr erklären würde.

Severus bedachte den Direktor mit einem wütenden Blick, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Schließlich wandte sich Dumbledore an Hermine. Er holte einmal tief Luft. „Wärst du bereit dazu dieses Todesserlager auszuspionieren? Denke erst einmal nach, bevor du mir eine Antwort gibst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du übereilt handelst."

Hermine sah ihn völlig geschockt an. Mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ihr erster Impuls war aufzuspringen und ihn für verrückt zu erklären.

Doch als sie sich das ganze durch den Kopf gehen ließ, bemerkte sie, dass er wirklich keine andere Wahl hatte als sie zu fragen.

Er konnte das Lager nicht einfach angreifen, dafür lag es einfach viel zu nah an Hogwarts.

Er konnte auch niemanden von Orden hinschicken, damit er es ausspionierte. Sie hatten alle nur die Möglichkeit sich mit Zaubern zu tarnen und die waren nicht sonderlich sicher. Würde man sie entdecken, wäre dies ein großer Rückschlag für den Orden.

Und Professor McGonagall war nicht mehr die jüngste und auch als Katze nicht mehr so flink und gelenkig wie sie es einst gewesen war. Vor allem der Vorfall von vor zwei Jahren steckte ihr noch in den Knochen.

Sie selbst hingegen, war zwar noch Schülerin und somit noch nicht im Orden, aber sie war ein Animagus und zudem noch etwas besser in Schuss als Professor McGonagall. Auch hatte sie keine Probleme in der Schule und sie war auch nicht wirklich ausgelastet.

Nachdenklich knabberte sie an ihrer Unterlippe, während sie sich alles immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Schließlich hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Ich mache es", sagte sie und sie sah, wie Albus erleichtert und besorgt zugleich mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Ich werde für heute Abend eine Versammlung des Ordens einberufen und ich möchte, dass du anwesend bist. Severus, wenn du so nett wärst und Hermine über den bisherigen Stand aufklären würdest? Wenn wir das bei der Versammlung machen würden, würden wir bis morgen früh zusammen sitzen."

„Du hast doch wohl nicht etwa vor sie auch noch in den Orden aufzunehmen?"

Albus bedachte Severus mit einem scharfen Blick. „Es bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als das zu tun. Wenn ihr dann nun bitte gehen würdet. Ich habe noch viel zu erledigen."

Sowohl Hermine als auch Severus nickten und standen von ihren Stühlen auf. Bevor sie allerdings das Büro verlassen konnten, hielt Dumbledore sie noch einmal zurück.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse... Hermine, ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fallen wird, aber bitte sei so nett und sage nichts von dem Ganzen zu Harry und Ron. Sie werden es nicht verstehen."

„Keine Sorge, Professor, ich werde ihnen nichts erzählen", antwortete Hermine und folgte Severus aus dem Raum.

„Ich werde ihnen nichts erzählen", äffte Severus sie missgelaunt nach. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht! Das erste, was du morgen früh machen wirst, ist die beiden davon zu unterrichten!"

Hermine sah ihn leicht wütend an. „Zu deiner Information: Ich habe wirklich nicht vor, den beiden auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen zu verraten. Sie wissen nichts davon und das ist auch gut so. Außerdem müsste ich ihnen dann von meiner Animagusgestalt erzählen und dazu habe ich nun wirklich keine Lust!", brauste sie leise auf, da sie jederzeit irgendwelchen anderen Schülern begegnen konnten.

„Du hast ihnen nichts davon erzählt?", fragte Severus überrascht nach.

„Nicht das kleinste bisschen."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Willst du dich vor den beiden verantworten, weil du mir Katzenfutter zu essen gegeben hast?", fragte Hermine ernst, doch an dem schalkhaften Glanz in ihren Augen, konnte er erkennen, dass sie nur scherzte.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", gab er trocken zurück, bevor er in den Gang einbog, der zu seinen Privaträumen führte.

**Ende Kapitel 23**

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, und ihr schreibt mir wieder ganz, ganz viele Reviews.

Ich habe im Moment leider keine Zeit, eure Reviews zu beantworten, da mir meine Mutter im Nacken sitz, weil ich mein Zimmer noch aufräumen muss. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das.

Bis zum nächsten Chappi!


	25. Kapitel 24

**Kapitel 24**

Hermine war wirklich erstaunt darüber, was der Orden alles tat.

In den letzten fünf (!) Stunden hatte Severus ihr einen groben Überblick über die ganzen Aktivitäten des Ordens gegeben, welche nicht gerade wenig waren.

„Alle Klarheiten beseitigt?", fragte Severus, dessen Stimme deutlich heiser klang, am Ende seines Vortrages.

„Ja, mir schwirrt der Kopf", gab Hermine ehrlich zurück. Woher hätte sie denn auch ahnen sollen, dass der Orden auf der ganzen Welt operierte?

Severus unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Ihm war es genau so ergangen, als Albus ihn in den Orden aufgenommen hatte. Und damals war das Ganze noch eine verhältnismäßig kleine Organisation gewesen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen. Ich weiß, dass du lachen kannst", kommentierte Hermine seine Reaktion auf ihre Antwort.

Nun konnte er ein kleines Lächeln nicht mehr zurück halten. Seine anfängliche Wut darüber, dass sie in den Orden aufgenommen wurde, hatte sich schnell verflüchtigt, als er sie über den Umfang der Organisation unterrichtet hatte.

Sie hatte immer genau an den richtigen Stellen Fragen gestellt und nachgehakt.

Vielleicht hatte Albus doch die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

Doch wenn er ehrlich war, war ihm immer noch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie von nun an regelmäßig zu dem Lager der Todesser gehen sollte um dort zu spionieren.

Schon zum wiederholten Mal in den letzten Tagen meldete sich diese fiese Stimme aus seinem Hinterkopf, die er am liebsten auf den Mond, nein, viel lieber auf den Pluto geschossen hätte.

„Du magst sie, gib es endlich zu", säuselte die Stimme und lachte gleich darauf spöttisch auf. „Du kannst es nicht verleugnen. Ich kenne dich..."

Severus verbannte die Stimme wieder in das hinterste Eck seiner Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Hermine, die sich in ihrem Sessel zurückgelehnt hatte und sich die Schläfen massierte.

Er stand auf und ging zu seinem kleinen Vorratsschrank, in dem er immer eine Notration Kopfschmerz-, Traumlos-, und Schmerzstilltränke aufbewahrte, und nahm eine Phiole mit Kopfschmerztrank hinaus, um sie ihr dann entgegenzuhalten.

„Du tust es schon wieeeedeeeer", flötete die fiese Stimme, während sie anscheinend in seinen Gedanken Saltos schlug. „Gib es doch einfach zu, dass du sie magst! Dann bist du mich los..."

Als Hermine den Kopfschmerztrank mit einem leichten Lächeln annahm, kapitulierte er innerlich vor der fiesen Stimme und gestand sich endlich ein, dass er sie mochte. Nicht wie sehr, nur dass er es tat.

„Na siehst du, es geht doch!", ertönte die Stimme, doch dieses Mal verschwand sie und ließ ihn (vorerst) in Ruhe.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Sessel fallen und starrte in das Karminfeuer, dass er hier im Kerker immer brennen ließ.

Die Flammen hatten immer eine beruhigende Wirkung, doch heute schien alles etwas verquert zu sein und so stieg seine Verwirrung nur, anstatt dass sie abklang.

„Wann und wo findet die Versammlung eigentlich statt?", wollte Hermine schließlich wissen, nachdem sie den Trank getrunken hatte.

„Im Grimmauldplatz direkt nach dem Abendessen. Am besten ist es, wenn du, sobald das Essen beendet ist, einfach in der Eingangshalle wartest", antwortete Severus, als ihm plötzlich etwas auffiel. „Was willst du eigentlich Potter und Weasley sagen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich, dass ich noch etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen muss, das ich für den Unterricht morgen unbedingt noch wissen muss."

„Das werden sie dir nicht abkaufen!", prophezeite ihr Severus und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Oh, doch, das werden sie. Genau wie sie es die letzten zwanzig Male getan haben", konterte Hermine.

„Und das kaufen die dir noch ab?", hakte Severus ungläubig nach.

Hermine nickte. „Das liegt zum Teil aber auch daran, dass ich wirklich sehr oft in der Bibliothek bin um etwas nachzuschlagen oder einfach nur meine Zeit dort verbringe."

Severus schüttelte trotzdem nur ungläubig den Kopf und beschloss sich nicht weiter über die beiden Gryffindors zu wundern, zumal jeder, der diesem Haus angehörte, ihm Rätsel aufgab – Hermine miteingeschlossen. Es wunderte ihn, dass sie überhaupt in dieses Haus gekommen war.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es langsam Zeit für das Abendessen war. Hatten sie sich wirklich so lange unterhalten? Ihm war das nicht so vorgekommen.

Hermine war seinem Blick gefolgt und hatte ebenfalls die fortgeschrittene Uhrzeit bemerkt.

Ohne sich abzusprechen standen beide auf und verließen die Räume um in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Leicht hibbelig wartete Hermine nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in der Großen Halle.

Harry und Ron waren tatsächlich auf ihre kleine Notlüge reingefallen und hatten nur etwas von „Nicht schon wieder..." gemurmelt, bevor sie sich zum Gryffindorturm aufgemacht hatten.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten gewartet hatte, kam Severus aus der Großen Halle und ging auf sie zu.

„Wir werden mit Flohpulver von meinem Karmin zum Grimmauldplatz reisen", eröffnete er und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. „Bevor ich es vergesse. Im Orden reden sich alle mit dem Vornamen an. Nur bei Tonks machen wir eine Ausnahme."

„Was ja auch kein Wunder ist bei so einem Vornamen", murmelte Hermine leise, während sie ihm in den Kerker folgte.

Nicht sehr viel später stolperte sie voller Ruß und Asche aus dem Karmin im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 direkt in die Arme von Mrs Weasley, nein Molly, die sie überrascht empfing.

„Kindchen", begann sie und veranlasste Hermine sofort dazu eine Augenbraue leicht in die Höhe zu ziehen. „Was machst du denn hier? Es ist gleich eine Ordenssitzung! Mach, dass du wieder zurück nach Hogwarts kommst!"

Doch bevor sie sich richtig in Fahrt reden konnte, wurde sie von Severus unterbrochen, der mittlerweile ebenfalls aus dem Karmin getreten war und nun seine Kleidung mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs wieder säuberte.

„Das hat schon seine Richtigkeit, dass Hermine hier ist. Albus wird es Ihnen schon noch erklären", sagte er und ging, ohne eine Antwort von ihr abzuwarten, mit Hermine zu dem Tisch, der in er Mitte der Küche stand.

Sie waren die ersten, wenn man von Molly einmal absah, die eingetroffen waren und hatten somit noch freie Auswahl bei der Wahl der Sitzplätze. Da Hermine nicht wusste, wohin sie sich sonst hätte setzten sollen, nahm sie einfach neben Severus Platz, den das nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien.

„Die Versammlung sollte zwar um 20:00 Uhr beginnen, aber die meisten Mitglieder kommen erst zehn Minuten später an. Wirklich pünktlich sind nur Lupin, Alastor und Molly, obwohl man bei ihr ja fast schon sagen könnte, dass sie hier ihren zweiten Wohnsitz errichtet hat", informierte er sie, bevor Molly kam und sich bei Hermine nach Harry und Ron erkundigte.

„Wie geht es den beiden?", fragte sie. „In Rons Briefen steht immer nur, dass sie in Hausaufgaben ersticken und dass es ihnen davon einmal abgesehen gut geht."

Hermine musste innerlich grinsen. Sollte sie jetzt ihre beiden Freunde in Schutz nehmen und sagen, dass sie selbst viel mit der Schule zu tun hätte, was natürlich totaler Schwachsinn gewesen wäre, oder sollte sie die Wahrheit sagen?

Nach wenigen Momenten entschied sie sich für die letztere Variante, da sie der Ansicht war, dass sie in letzter Zeit so wie so schon zu viel hatte lügen müssen.

„Den beiden geht es wirklich gut", beruhigte sie Molly. „Dass sie in Hausaufgaben ersticken, stimmt auch, aber das ist eher ihre eigene Schuld, da sie die Arbeiten immer vor sich her schieben, bis sich einiges angesammelt hat."

Hermine bemerkte den überraschten Blick, den Severus ihr zuwarf und fragte, nachdem Molly wieder von dannen gezogen war: „Was? Ist es verboten, die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber dass du deine besten Freunde Molly vors Messer lieferst, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Hermine kicherte leise. „Nun, da die beiden nicht auf mich hören, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass sie sich mehr Zeit für die Hausaufgaben nehmen sollen, denke ich, dass Molly da mehr ausrichten kann. Außerdem haben die beiden es verdient, dass man ihnen den Kopf wäscht."

„Wenn die beiden das rausbekommen, wirst du ein Problem haben, so wie ich sie kenne."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wenn sie überhaupt auf die Idee kommen, dass jemand aus Hogwarts Molly das gesagt hat, werden sie höchst wahrscheinlich auf dich kommen."

Severus schnaubte nur statt eine Antwort zu geben und lehnte sich gelangweilt zurück.

Endlich, es war mittlerweile wirklich kurz nach acht Uhr, trudelten die ersten ein und weitere zehn Minuten später war der ganze Tisch besetzt – nur Dumbledores Stuhl war noch frei geblieben.

Doch da dieser auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ, konnte die Sitzung endlich beginnen. Einziger Tagespunkt war Hermines Entdeckung und ihr Eintritt in den Orden, der von den Wenigsten begrüßt wurde.

Oder besser gesagt: alle waren dagegen, bis auf einen ganz gewissen Herren, der zufällig vor bis vor wenigen Stunden die selbe Meinung wie die übrigen vertreten hatte.

Gerade hielt Molly Dumbledore einen Vortrag über seine Verantwortungslosigkeit: „Es mag ja schön und gut sein, dass sie das Lager der Todesser entdeckt hat, aber es muss doch noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben, als sie dort hinzuschicken, damit sie spioniert! Überhaupt ist sie noch nicht mit der Schule fertig!

Auch wenn sie durch einen blöden Zufall jetzt ein Animagus ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass man sie nicht entdecken wird! Das kannst du nicht machen!"

Albus bedachte Molly mit einem langen Blick. „Doch ich kann es und außerdem habe ich Hermine die Wahl gelassen."

Wie als wäre dies das Schlusswort gewesen, ließ sich Molly auf ihren Stuhl fallen und auch der Widerstand der anderen war fürs erste gebrochen. Doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass dies nicht die letzte Diskussion über das Thema gewesen war.

Insgesamt fand Hermine, dass die Sitzung ziemlich langweilig gewesen war, in Vergleich zu dem, was sie am Nachmittag gehört hatte, und noch dazu ewig lange gedauert hatte.

Als Hermine nämlich wieder in Hogwarts ankam, war ein Uhr morgens.

„Was hältst du von deiner ersten Ordenssitzung?", fragte Severus, der redlich bemüht war, nicht allzu interessiert zu wirken.

„Ehrlich? Langweilig. Viel Trubel um Nichts, so kam es mir zumindest vor", gab Hermine zu und gähnte gleich darauf ausgiebigst.

„Du solltest ins Bett gehen."

„Bin schon auf dem Weg dorthin", murmelte Hermine leise, während sie ein weiteres Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Und falls ein anderer Lehrer dich erwischen sollte, sag, ich hätte dir eine Strafarbeit verpasst", gab ihr Severus noch mit auf den Weg, als sie fast schon durch die Tür verschwunden war.

Anstatt eine schalkhafte Antwort zu geben, wie sie es sich in der letzten Zeit angewöhnt hatte, murmelte Hermine nur etwas davon, dass es in Ordnung sei, und verschwand aus seinen Räumen um sich in ihre eigenen zu begeben und endlich an ihrem Kissen zu horchen.

**Ende Kapitel 24**

Puh, das war jetzt aber mal eine ganze DinA4 Seite länger als normalerweise. :sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischt:

Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir gaaanz, gaaaaaaaanz viele Reviews.


	26. Kapitel 25

Sorry, Leute, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber zuerst war meine Muse in eine sehr tiefe Kreaschlucht gefallen und dann, als sie endlich rausgekraxelt war, hatte ich einen verfluchten Verband an meiner linken Hand, sodass ich kaum schreiben konnte.

Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir. :Dackelblick aufsetzt und mit der Lippe wackelt:

**Kapitel 25**

Hermine lag in ihrer Badewanne und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren anstrengender als ein Marathonlauf gewesen.

Jeden zweiten Abend hatte sie zum Todesserlager quer durch den Wald marschieren müssen um es auszuspionieren. Hörte sich nicht anstrengend an, war es aber. Der Weg dorthin führte nämlich direkt durch das Gebiet der Zentauren, die nicht gerade freundlich auf die zu sprechen schienen.

Ein viel größeres Problem als die Zentauren waren allerdings Harry und Ron. Immerhin tischte sie ihnen jeden zweiten Abend Lügen auf, die sie schlucken sollten. Und irgendwann wurden selbst die beiden stutzig.

Ein lautes Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer stand Hermine auf und wickelte sich in ein Handtuch. Konnte sie nicht einmal ihre Ruhe haben? Anscheinend nicht.

„Ja, ich komme schon!", rief Hermine zum Portrait, als es erneut klopfte.

Sie war nicht wenig überrascht, als sie Ginny auf dem Gang stehen sah.

„Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte diese.

Hermine nickte und trat beiseite, damit Ginny eintreten konnte. „Was ist?"

„Ich wollte mit dir reden", eröffnete sie, kaum dass sie durch das Portrait geklettert war und sich auf Hermines Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Worum geht's?", fragte Hermine, während sie sich saubere Kleidung aus ihrem Schrank suchte.

„Warum lügst du uns an? Harry und Ron bemerken es zwar nicht, aber ich schon. Du kannst mich nicht für dumm verkaufen! Wohin verschwindest du jeden zweiten Abend?", fragte Ginny und sah Hermine durchdringend an, die ihrem Blick verlegen auswich.

„Hör zu, das ist eine lange Geschichte und ich habe nicht die Zeit sie dir zu erzählen-"

„Und warum nicht?"

Hermine seufzte. „Das ist ein Teil der Geschichte." Sie sah Ginny eine Weile lang abschätzend an, bevor sie erneut seufzte. „Du gibst dich nicht damit zufrieden, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich nichts illegales tue, hab ich Recht?"

Ginny stand vom Bett auf und baute sich direkt vor Hermine auf. „Sag mir, wohin du jeden zweiten Abend verschwindest!", forderte sie.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits zwanzig vor acht war. Um acht sollte sie bei Severus sein, da Neumond war und sie schlecht auf einmal als Ozelot vor irgendwelchen Leuten sitzen konnte, die mit ihr reden wollten.

Sie hatte wohl keine andere Wahl außer... Hermine seufzte schon wieder. Severus würde ihr den Hals umdrehen.

„Wenn du es unbedingt heute noch wissen willst, musst du gleich mitkommen."

„Wohin mitkommen?", fragte Ginny argwöhnisch, doch Hermine gab ihr keine Antwort und verschwand ins Bad um sich anzuziehen. „Wohin mitkommen?", wiederholte sie um einiges lauter. „HERMINE! Wohin soll ich mitkommen?"

„Zu Severus", antwortete Hermine schlicht, als sie aus dem Bad trat und sich die Haare mit einem Strahl heißer Luft aus ihrem Zauberstab trocknete.

„Zu SNAPE? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", wiederholte Ginny geschockt und musste sich erst einmal setzen.

„Doch und wenn wir uns nicht langsam mal auf den Weg machen kommen wir zu spät."

Wie betäubt nickte Ginny und folgte Hermine durch das Portrait.

„Warum nennst du ihn beim Vornamen?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie sich wieder von dem Schock erholt hatte.

„Weil ich im Orden bin", antwortete Hermine leise, während sie die Treppen zum Kerker hinab gingen.

„WAS?"

„Sei doch still!", zischte Hermine. „Hier kann jederzeit ein Slytherin vorbeikommen!"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin schon still", versicherte Ginny und lief leise weiter.

„Aber wie kommt es, dass du im Orden bist?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Das erkläre ich dir alles noch, aber es wäre unklug die Geschichte in der Mitte zu beginnen", sagte Hermine leise, während sie weiter durch die dunklen Gänge ging. Auf einmal packte sie Ginny am Handgelenk und zog sie in einen dunklen Nebengang, der kaum benutzt wurde.

„Was?", wollte Ginny wissen, doch Hermine legte sich einen Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihr zu lauschen.

Am Anfang nahm sie noch nichts wahr, doch dann, als sie Hermine schon fragen wollte, ob sie sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte, hörte sie leise Schritte, die langsam näher kamen.

Dann, nach einigen Momenten des gespannten Wartens, kam ein Schüler in Sicht und sein Anblick ließ Ginny das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Draco Malfoy.

Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr atmete Hermine erleichtert auf und trat aus dem Gang, bevor Ginny auch nur irgendetwas hatte tun können um sie aufzuhalten.

Als Draco sie erkannte, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. „Ah, die Frau, die Severus den Kopf verdreht", meinte er.

„Sehr witzig", gab Hermine zurück.

„Nein, im Ernst, er hat sogar aufgeräumt und das will schon etwas heißen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Er braucht nicht aufzuräumen, weil es bei ihm immer ordentlich ist, also lass die Witze!"

„Ich mache keine Witze!", protestierte er gerade, als Ginny plötzlich aus den Schatten trat. „Was macht sie hier?", fragte er leicht verstört.

„Sie ist mir auf die Schliche gekommen", erklärte Hermine.

„Das wird Severus gar nicht gefallen."

„Danke, das weiß ich selbst!", fauchte Hermine.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?", fragte Ginny auf einmal und ein verlegenes Schweigen trat ein.

Schließlich ergriff Draco das Wort. „Ich glaube, das klären wir lieber bei Severus."

Zuerst wollte Ginny protestieren, doch schließlich sah sie ein, dass sie sonst keine Antwort von den beiden bekommen würde.

Dass Severus wirklich nicht begeistert war, konnte Hermine dann wenig später am eigenen Leib erfahren. Sie hatte noch Minuten, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, ein unangenehmes Klingeln in den Ohren.

Aber schließlich hatten sie Ginny die ganze Geschichte erzählt und sie hatte dann geschworen, keinem davon zu erzählen. Auch nicht Harry und Ron, was eine große Erleichterung war.

Irgendwann zwischendurch hatte sich Hermine dann auch verwandelt und Ginny hatte der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen können und sie hinter den Ohren gekrault, was Draco dazu gebracht hatte, schallend loszulachen.

Irgendwann hatte Severus Draco und Ginny rausgeschmissen mit der Begründung, dass die beiden Schlaf brauchten.

Dann hatte er sich, wohl aus einer alten Gewohnheit heraus, neben sie aufs Sofa gesetzt, wo sie sich zusammengerollt hatte, und begonnen ihr sanft über das Rückenfell zu streicheln.

Doch wenig später war er dann auch ins Bett gegangen und hatte sie schlafend auf dem Sofa liegen gelassen.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte sie, wie jemand ihr sanft über die Wange strich. Die Berührung war so unglaublich sanft, dass sie fast schon dachte, sie wäre nur eine Einbildung gewesen, als sie wiederholt wurde.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen um zu sehen, wer sie liebkoste.

Severus...

Irgendwie überraschte sie das nicht im Geringsten.

Es war, als hätte sie erwartet, dass er es war.

Unsicher, fast schon schüchtern hob sie den Blick zu seinen Augen, die sie liebevoll musterten.

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und legte schließlich seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln ging von der Berührung aus und lief langsam durch ihren ganzen Körper, wo es eine wohltuende innere Wärme hinterließ.

In diesem Moment verstand Hermine, was ihr die ganzen letzten Wochen Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte: Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt.

Gerade als sich in ihr die Erkenntnis breit machte, beendete Severus den Kuss und brachte wieder etwas Abstand zwischen ihre Gesichter.

In seinen Augen konnte Hermine Verwunderung, Zuneigung und noch etwas anderes erkennen, was ihr Herz einen Moment zum Stillstand brachte: die eisige Kälte seines Verstandes.

Es klang absurd, doch genau so war es. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, welche Entscheidung er in diesem Moment getroffen hatte.

„Nein, das kann nich dein Ernst sein!", flüsterte sie leise, fast schon flehend.

Sofort wandte er den Blick ab und stand ruckartig auf.

„Es geht nicht anders", verteidigte er sich und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu, als hätte er Angst, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Und wieso nicht?", wollte Hermine wissen, obwohl sie die Antwort kannte. Die Schulgesetzte verbaten es. Aber irgendwie hatte in diesem Moment, als er sie geküsst hatte, endlich einmal das Herz über den Verstand gesiegt und sie wollte, nein konnte _seine_ Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren.

„Das weißt du verdammt noch mal genau so gut wie ich!", fauchte er und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Es war ein verdammter Fehler, der nicht hätte passieren dürfen!"

Hermine war mittlerweile vom Sofa aufgestanden und sah ihn verzweifelt an. Wieder las sie in seinen Augen, in der Hoffnung, dort so etwas wie einen Zweifel zu finden, doch sie sah nichts anderes als eisige Kälte, die ihr Herz gefrieren ließ.

Hermine öffnete den Mund um ihm zu widersprechen, doch es kam kein Laut heraus. Es brachte doch eh nichts...

Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich habe verstanden...", murmelte sie leise. Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr sie fort. „Es ist wohl besser, ich gehe, bevor die Schule aufwacht."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ging sie aus seinen Räumen.

Severus starrte noch minutenlang auf die Tür, durch die sie verschwunden war. Wieso? Wieso konnte er nicht einmal im Leben etwas richtig machen?

Er hätte sie nicht küssen dürfen! Er hätte sich einfach nur beherrschen müssen!

Doch diese Vorwürfe lockten nur wieder dieses friedvolle Bild aus seinen Gedanken, das ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in seinen Bann gezogen hatte.

Woher hätte er auch ahnen sollen, das sie so schön aussah, wenn sie schlief?

Von einer plötzlichen Welle der Verzweiflung und Wut überrollt, fegte er mit einer einzigen Handbewegung die Hälfte dessen, was auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, vom Tisch und verursachte ein unsägliches Chaos in seinen Unterlagen.

Er war so ein Idiot.

Ein unsäglicher Idiot.

Ende Kapitel 25 

So, jetzt hätte ich noch eine winzig kleine Frage: Bekomme ich bitte Reviews?


	27. Kapitel 26

**Kapitel 26**

Es war Freitagnachmittag und Hermine lag völlig erledigt auf ihrem Bett.

Wie sie die Woche überstanden hatte, wusste sie selbst nicht.

Genauso war es ihr ein Rätsel, wie sie jeden Morgen die Kraft gefunden hatte, sich aus dem Bett zu quälen.

Oder wie sie den Unterricht bei _ihm_ überstanden hatte.

Oder...

Oder...

Oder...

Sie hätte die Liste endlos weiterführen können.

Ihr war zum Heulen zu Mute. Warum hatte er nicht einmal, nur ein einziges Mal über die Vorschriften hinwegsehen und zu seinen Gefühlen stehen können?

Aber was sie noch mehr belastete, war, dass sie diese Gründe verstand und ihr Verstand und ihr Herz die ganze Zeit darum stritten, wer mehr Recht hatte.

Kurz um: Sie war am Ende.

Ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, spielten sich verschiedene Szenen vor ihrem inneren Auge ab, die sie in der vergangenen Woche erlebt hatte.

_Flashback_

Hermine befand sich im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer und arbeitete an einem Heiltrank gegen schwere Fleischwunden.

Routiniert bearbeitete die verschiedenen Zutaten und achtete dabei nicht darauf, dass sie automatisch das Messer, das sie dabei benutzte, nach jeder vorbereiteten Zutat säuberte.

Das war eine Angewohnheit, die sie seit dem Vielsafttrank aus dem zweiten Schuljahr nicht mehr hatte ablegen können. So wurde die Wirksamkeit der Zutaten deutlich gesteigert.

Gerade als sie nach den Lavendelblüten greifen wollte, ertönte Severus' Stimme hinter ihr.

„Was denken Sie, was Sie da tun?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die ihr eisige Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ.

„Ich braue den Heiltrank für schwere Fleischwunden, Professor", antwortete Hermine und kämpfte mit aller Kraft dagegen an, in Tränen auszubrechen. Konnte er sie nicht in Ruhe lassen?

„Und warum säubern Sie dann nach jedem Arbeitschritt ihre Utensilien, als würden Sie einen höchst explosiven Trank brauen?"

„Weil das die Wirksamkeit der Zutaten erhöht", brachte Hermine zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähen hervor. „Sir."

Severus' einzige Reaktion war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. „Wenn Sie meinen...", meinte er, was ihm lautes Gelächter von den Slytherins einbrachte. Mit einem letzten skeptischen Blick wandte er sich ab und ging weiter durch die Reihen.

Hermine stand immer noch vor ihrem Tisch. Nur langsam konnte sie den Tornado, der in ihrem Inneren tobte, beruhigen.

Als die Stunde dann zuende war, stürmte sie aus dem Klassenzimmer und verkroch sich bis zur nächsten Stunde in der Toilette der maulenden Myrte.

_Flashback Ende_

Hermine kämpfte mit den Tränen an, die sich den Weg aus ihren Augen bahnen wollten. Wieso hatte er ihr das antun müssen?

Aber was sie noch mehr mitgenommen hatte, war die nächste Stunde gewesen, die sie bei ihm gehabt hatte. Gerade am Vormittag.

_Flashback_

Hermine saß auf ihrem Platz in der zweiten Reihe und hatte riesige Mühe damit einfach still sitzen zu bleiben und nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Immer und immer wieder erlebte sie den verhängnisvollen Sonntagmorgen und sie konnte diese Endlosschleife in ihrem Kopf einfach nicht abstellen.

Als dann endlich das Ende der Stunde nahegerückt war, wurde sie schließlich von eben diesem Mann, der schuld an ihrer Misere war, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich habe die Aufsätze, besser gesagt, das, was Sie mir als Aufsätze verkaufen wollten, gelesen und ich bin wirklich erschüttert darüber, dass Sie, als Siebtklässler, es noch nicht einmal hinbekommen, zwei Rollen Pergament über Schlaftränke zu schreiben. Nun, wie auch immer... Hier sind Ihre Arbeiten. Die obere Note ist für den Aufsatz und die untere für den Trank, den Sie letzte Stunde gebraut haben – mehr oder weniger."

Während er seine Rede hielt, ging er durch die Reihen und teilte die Aufsätze aus. Hermine nahm ihren mit gesenkten Blick entgegen und sah sich die Note bloß flüchtig an, nur um gleich darauf geschockt darauf zu starren.

Ein O. Nein, gleich zwei O. Und noch 15 Punkte extra, weil sie den mit Abstand besten Trank abgeliefert hatte.

Die Notiz von Severus verschwamm vor ihren Augen, weil die ganzen Gefühle, die sie die Woche über aufgestaut hatte, an die Oberfläche zu treten drohten. Glaubte der Kerl wirklich, er konnte sich so entschuldigen?

Kaum war Hermine aus dem Klassenzimmer, zerriss sie das Pergament in zwei Fetzten und warf sie, nachdem sie diese zerknüllt hatte, in eine Ecke.

_Flashback Ende_

Hermine kapitulierte und schluchzte in ihr Kissen, das sie umschlugen hielt. Sie hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft im Tag für Tag gegenüberstehen zu müssen.

Sogar Professor McGonagall war schon aufgefallen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging und hatte sie gebeten, nach der Stunde noch vor zum Pult zu kommen.

Doch sie hatte abgewinkt und gesagt, dass sie momentan nur etwas viel zu tun hatte, was auch zutraf.

Bevor sie weiter in ihre Melancholie versinken konnte, klopfte jemand an den Portraitrahmen.

Hermine rappelte sich seufzend von ihrem Bett auf und schlurfte zur Tür.

„Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin's, Ginny", ertönte es dumpf von der anderen Seite und Hermine war nahe dran sie wieder fortzuschicken. Ihr war momentan wirklich nicht nach einem _Frauengespräch_.

Doch als sie dies in Erwägung zog, hatte sie schon das Portrait geöffnet und Ginny hineingebeten.

Unsicher sah sie zu Ginny, die es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem gemacht hatte und sie abwartend ansah.

Sie seufzte. „Leugnen ist zwecklos, oder?"

Ginny nickte ernst und so fing Hermine an, ihr alles zu erzählen.

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und Hermine machte sich wiedereinmal auf den Weg zum Todesserlager. Es war schon fast zur Routine geworden dorthin zu pilgern.

Doch ihre Nase sagte ihr, dass dieses Mal keine Routine sein würde. Es waren zu viele Personen anwesend. Viel zu viele.

Kaum hatte sie den Rand des Tals erreicht, wusste sie auch warum. Es fand eine Versammlung statt und niemand anderes als Voldemort herrschte ihr vor.

Wie es schien war sie gerade richtig gekommen, denn Voldemort hielt eine Rede, die ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Meine Todesser! Wie ihr wisst, suche ich seit langem den Spion aus unseren Reihen und mit Hilfe von Lucius ist mir dies auch gelungen. Severus Snape hat sich schon vor Jahren von mir, von euch und vom Mal abgewandt und an den Rockzipfel des alten Narren zurückgekehrt! Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört! Severus Snape!"

Eine stählerne Hand griff nach Hermines Herz und umfasste es eiskalt. Severus! Sie musste ihn warnen! Ein Teil ihres Verstandes riet ihr, so lange zu warten, bis die Versammlung zuende war, doch auch dieser verstummte augenblicklich, als die Todesser disapparierten.

Die letzten Worte hatte Hermine zwar nicht mitbekommen, aber das kümmerte sie in diesem Moment herzlich wenig. Für sie zählte nur noch eins: zum Schloss zurückzukehren und schnellst möglich Severus zu warnen.

Vorsichtig wich sie einige Meter vom Rande des Tals zurück, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte in die Dunkelheit des Waldes hinein. Sie musste sich beeilen!

Sie scherte sich einen Dreck um die Dornen, die ihr die Beine zerkratzten und die Äste, die ihr die Seiten entlang kratzten. Mit einem Hechtsprung gelangte sie über einen umgestürzten Baum, der ihr den Weg versperrte und...

...stolperte geradewegs in eine Zentaurenherde hinein, die überhaupt nicht erfreut war über ihr Auftauchen...

Durch das Rauschen in ihren Ohren drangen Stimmen, die sich aufgeregt unterhielten.

Vereinzelte Gesprächsfetzen kamen in ihrem Gehirn an, doch sie ergaben keinerlei Sinn, bis schließlich ein Name fiel.

„...Severus..."

Augenblicklich fiel ihr ein, was sie gehört hatte und sie versuchte etwas zu sagen. Nach mehreren Versuchen wollte immer noch kein Ton aus ihrer Kehle entweichen, doch sie bemühte sich weiter, bis schließlich ein Krächzen über ihre Lippen kam.

„Severus... enttarnt... Voldemort weiß es... Lucius Malfoy..." Zu mehr war sie nicht im Stande, bevor sie wieder in die wohltuende Dunkelheit verstank.

Langsam erlangte Hermine das Bewusstsein wieder.

Die Stille dröhnte in ihren Ohren und der weiche Stoff der Bettdecke und des Laken umschmeichelten ihren Körper.

Jemand hielt ihre Hand und streichelte beruhigend mit einem Finger über den Handrücken.

Wo war sie?

Sollte sie es vielleicht doch noch geschafft haben?

Unsicher öffnete Hermine die Augen und das erste und einzige, was sie sah, war weiß. Sofort schloss sie ihre Augen wieder, die so viel Helligkeit noch nicht vertrugen. Sie war eindeutig im Krankenflügel.

Nach einigen Momenten versuchte sie es erneut und dieses Mal musste sie nur ein paar Mal blinzeln.

„Endlich bist du wach", ertönte eine Stimme links neben ihr.

Erschrocken drehte Hermine den Kopf zu der Stimme hin, doch im nächsten Moment wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es nicht getan. Severus...

„Was machst du hier?", krächzte sie. Ihr Herz drohte bei seinem Anblick in tausend Stücke zu zerspringen.

„Ich habe gewartet, bis du aufgewacht bist", antwortete er sanft und strich weiter über ihren Handrücken.

Hermine lächelte traurig. „Du weißt nicht, was du mir damit antust, oder?" Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand und wandte den Blick in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Geh, bitte."

Severus sah sie einige Momente schweigend an und unterdrückte den Impuls sie einfach in seine Arme zu schließen. Dann nickte er und stand auf.

„Es freut mich, dass es dir besser geht", meinte er noch, bevor er den Krankenflügel verließ.

Hermine sah ihm mit feuchten Augen hinterher. „Warum tust du mir das an?", fragte sie die Luft und ließ sich in ihre Kissen zurücksinken.

Am nächsten Tag war Hermine laut Madame Pomfrey bereit, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen.

Die unzähligen Schnittwunden hatte sie mit einer Wundsalbe geheilt und nur noch gerötete Stellen zeugten von ihrer Existenz.

Nur bei ihrem gebrochenen Bein hatte sie nichts tun können. Aufgrund des Trankes, den Hermine für ihre Rückverwandlung hatte nehmen müssen, war es nicht möglich den Zauber einzusetzen, der die Knochen wieder heilen konnte.

So hatte Hermine einen Trank schlucken müssen, der die Heilung beschleunigte und trug nun einen schmucken Gips an ihrem linken Schienbein, bzw. Fuß.

Vorsichtig balancierte sie auf einem Bein und stützte sich auf die beiden Krücken, die Madame Pomfrey ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

So wie es aussah durfte sie von nun an eine Stunde früher aufstehen, wenn sie pünktlich zum Unterricht kommen wollte. Sie war nämlich noch nicht sicher mit diesen beiden zusätzlichen Beinen.

Sie war kurz vor der Tür angelangt, als diese schwungvoll geöffnet wurde und Severus eintrat. Er schien überrascht zu sein, dass sie schon wieder auf den Beinen war.

„Albus möchte mit dir sprechen", sagte er.

Hermine nickte und humpelte zur Tür. Als Severus ihr helfen wollte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich schaffe das schon alleine. Das Passwort hat sich doch nicht geändert, oder?"

Ein Kopfschütteln seinerseits.

Sie wollte gerade durch die Tür verschwinden, als er sie zurückhielt.

„Danke, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast", sagte er und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte sie, wobei ihre Stimme seltsam gepresst klang. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, verschwand sie aus dem Krankenflügel und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Es fällt mir nicht leicht, Ihnen das ins Gesicht zu sagen, aber Sie sind ein Idiot, wie er im Buche steht", erklang die Stimme von Madame Pomfrey, die das ganze beobachtet hatte.

Das einzige, was Severus darauf erwiderte war: „Ich weiß."

**Ende Kapitel 26**

Nehmt es als Entschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

Bekomme ich Reviews?


	28. Kapitel 27

**Kapitel 27**

Sobald die Tür zum Krankenflügel hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, lehnte sich Hermine müde dagegen. Warum tat er ihr das nur an? Konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Wenn er schon nicht mit ihr zusammen sein konnte? Oder wollte?

Da er jederzeit durch die Tür kommen konnte und sie ihm auf keinem Fall begegnen wollte, stieß sie sich leicht vom kühlen Holz ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu Albus.

Mühsam humpelte Hermine die Treppen hinauf. Es war immer wieder der gleiche Prozess: Krücken auf die nächste Stufe setzten, Gewicht verlagern, hochziehen.

Das hörte sich zwar nich sonderlich schwer an, aber es war nervenaufreibend und anstrengend.

Hermine wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn. Vielleicht hätte sie Severus' Hilfe doch annehmen sollen...

Nein, das hätte sie nicht ausgehalten. Sie wäre nach nicht einer halben Treppe in Tränen ausgebrochen, das wusste sie nur zu gut.

Sie seufzte leise, bevor sie sich daran machte, die nächste Treppe zu bewältigen. Was hatte sie nur verbrochen, dass man ihr das antat?

Zu allem Überfluss tauchte nun auch noch Peeves auf und machte sich über sie lustig.

„Ai, was haben wir denn hier? Eine Gryffindor, die alte Frau spielt? Ach, wie herrlich!", frohlockte er und wollte schon anfangen ein Lied zu singen, als Hermine der Kragen platzte.

„Ich warne dich! Wenn auch nur ein Ton über deine Lippen kommt oder du mich sonst irgendwie ärgern solltest, werde ich höchst persönlich Filchs Büro schrotten und behaupten du seiest es gewesen!", fauchte sie und richtete drohend ihren Zauberstab auf sie.

„Oh, die kleine Gryffindor macht einen auf Slytherin! Was hat die kleine Schlange denn vor, nun da sie den bösen Peeves bedroht hat?", stichelte er.

Doch Hermine ging nicht darauf ein. Das Wort Slytherin hatte in ihr eine Idee geweckt, die nun langsam aber sicher reifere Formen annahm. Ein für sie untypisches Grinsen zierte auf einmal ihr Gesicht. Endlich ergab sich eine perfekte Chance Draco ein Schnippchen zu schlagen.

Zwischen den beiden war so etwas wie ein freundschaftlicher Kleinkrieg entstanden, in dem die Streiche, die man einem anderen Haus spielte, aufgezählt wurden. Dabei reichte es auch, wenn man nur indirekt beteiligt war. Und da Slytherin momentan deutlich vorne lag...

„Nun... du hilfst mir beim Treppensteigen und ich helfe dir bei deinen Streichen. Was sagst du?"

„Seit wann brauche ich, der unübertreffliche Poltergeist Hilfe bei meinen Streichen? Das musst du mir erklären!"

Hermine nickte mit dem Kopf. „In Ordnung. So weit ich weiß, schätzt du die Weasleyzwillinge und ihre Erfindungen, oder? Nun, ich könnte dir einige Sachen von ihnen bestellen, unter der Bedingung, dass du sie nicht direkt gegen Gryffindors einsetzt und mir bei den Treppen hier hilfst."

Peeves tat eine Weile so, als würde er überlegen, während er kopfüber vor ihr in der Luft hing, dann stimmte er grinsend zu. „Abgemacht!", sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand. „Und jetzt komm! In welchen Stock willst du denn?"

„In den siebten."

„Oh, zum Direktor! Viel Spaß!", meinte er noch grinsend, bevor er sie an den Schultern packte und mit sich durch die Luft zog.

Hermine ließ einen erstickten Schrei los. _So_ hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt, aber es war bei weitem angenehmer als das Hochkraxeln.

Im siebten Stock angekommen bedankte sie sich bei Peeves und versprach ihm, sich noch am gleichen Abend mit Fred und George in Verbindung zu setzten.

Mit etwas besserer Laune machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Albus' Büro um ihm alles von dem Treffen, das sie beobachtet hatte, zu berichten.

„Wie geht es dir?", begrüßte er sie, als sie in sein Büro trat.

„Nicht so gut", sagte sie und setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl. Auch wenn Madame Pomfrey ihr einen Trank gegeben hatte, der die Gliederschmerzen lindern sollte, litt Hermine immer noch daran.

Albus bedachte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick und für einen Moment dachte sie, er wüsste, was zwischen ihr und Severus vorgefallen war. Aber das konnte nicht sein oder etwa doch?

Weiter konnte sie diesen Gedankenfaden nicht spinnen, da Albus auf den ursprünglichen Grund ihres Kommens zu sprechen kam.

„Was hast du eigentlich genau vorgestern im Todesserlager gesehen? Dir ist es zwar gelungen uns rechtzeitig zu warnen, aber ich möchte es doch noch einmal genau hören, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", bat er sie.

Hermine nickte kurz und berichtete die Geschehnisse der Reihe nach bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie auf die Zentauren getroffen war.

Albus nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich werde mit ihnen reden, damit so etwas nicht noch mal vorkommt", sagte er und beugte sich leicht in seinem Sessel nach vorne. „Geh in dein Zimmer und ruh dich aus, damit du morgen wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen kannst."

Hermine stand langsam auf und griff nach ihren Krücken. „Das werde ich. Noch einen schönen Sonntag, Albus", sagte sie und verschwand aus seinem Büro.

Albus sah ihr traurig hinterher. Sie war eine gute Schauspielerin aber alles konnte sie doch nicht verbergen. Er ahnte, was vor einer Woche vorgefallen war, nein, vorgefallen sein musste. Und er kannte Severus gut genug um zu wissen, welche Entscheidung er für sich getroffen hatte.

Er konnte einen lauten Seufzer nicht unterdrücken. Er würde wohl mit Severus reden müssen.

Er stand von seinem Sessel auf, ging zum Karmin und warf etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen.

„Severus, würdest du bitte in mein Büro kommen? Es ist dringend", sprach er ins Feuer.

Kaum war er vom Karmin zurückgetreten, tauchte auch schon Severus darin auf und trat in den Raum hinein.

„Worüber willst du mit mir sprechen?", fragte er auch sogleich.

„Über Hermine", antwortete Albus und er konnte erkennen, wie Severus sich versteifte und Trauer für einen kurzen Moment in seinen Augen zu erkennen war, die gleich darauf durch eine undurchdringliche Kälte ersetzt wurde.

„Aha", war alles, was Severus dazu meinte, während er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte – den gleichen, auf dem Hermine vor wenigen Minuten noch gesessen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir bekannt ist", begann Albus, „aber es ist durchaus erlaubt, dass ein Lehrer mit einer Schülerin eine Beziehung führt, vorausgesetzt, sie ist schon volljährig und wird im Unterricht nicht bevorzugt, was bei Hermine so wie so nicht der Fall ist."

Severus sah Albus mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund dafür, dass du sie letzte Woche zurückgewiesen hast, oder?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme und hoffte, dass Severus ihm eine Antwort geben würde.

„Ja", krächzte Severus, während er auf seine Hände starrte. Nach einer Weile fuhr er fort. „Ich habe Angst... Es ist so lange her, dass ich mich das letzte Mal verliebt habe... die Todesser werden mich suchen und töten wollen... und... ich möchte ihr nicht wehtun."

Albus musterte Severus eingehend. So hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. „Geh zu ihr und rede mit ihr. Sie wird es verstehen."

Wie hypnotisiert nickte Severus und stand auf. Bevor er aus dem Büro trat, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Danke!"

Dann war er verschwunden.

Albus lächelte leise in sich hinein. Es war doch erstaunlich, wie sehr die Liebe Menschen verändern konnte...

Nervös klopfte Severus an den Rahmen des Portraits, das den Eingang zu Hermines Räumen bildete. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie dort war, denn er war sich sicher, dass er ein weiteres Mal nicht den Mut finden würde. Nicht nach der letzten Woche...

Er war nicht mehr er selbst, seit sie ihn mit diesem unendlich traurigen Blick angesehen hatte und aus seinen Räumen verschwunden war.

Seitdem wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als sie in seine Arme zu schließen und zu küssen aber bisher hatte sein Verstand ihm das strikt verboten. Doch das Gespräch mit Albus hatte auch diese Schranke aus dem Weg geräumt.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihm verzeihen würde...

Dann, nach ein paar Minuten des stummen Wartens, öffnete sich das Portrait und Hermine sah ihn leicht verschlafen an.

„Was ist?", fragte sie und machte keinerlei Anstalten ihn hinein zu bitten.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden", sagte er und nun trat Hermine, wenn auch nur widerwillig, zur Seite und ließ ihn ein.

Eine Weile lang redete keiner von beiden und eine eisige Stimmung lag in der Luft, bis Severus schließlich das Wort ergriff.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich vor einer Woche gesagt habe... Ich hatte, nein habe einfach nur Angst. Angst davor, dass du so noch mehr in das Visier der Todesser gelangen könntest... dass du jemanden findest, der besser zu dir passt... dass ich dich verletzten könnte... Es tut mir einfach nur unendlich leid."

Severus konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Er redete nur selten über seine Gefühle und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das, was er im Moment empfand, in Worten ausdrücken sollte.

Hermine hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und musterte ihn lange, bis sie schließlich an seinen Augen hängen blieb. Hatten seine Worte bis jetzt nur die Mauer, die sie um ihr Herz errichtet hatte, geschwächt, rissen die Gefühle, die sie nun in seinen Augen lesen konnten, sie völlig ein.

Hermine humpelte langsam auf ihn zu, als hätte sie Angst, er wäre doch nur eine Halluzination, die sie von ihrem Herzen vorgespielt bekam.

Langsam hob sie die Hand und strich sanft über seine Wange. Die Stütze, die dabei zu Boden fiel, beachtete sie nicht.

„Meinst du das wirklich ernst?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Severus legte seine Hand auf ihre, als er antwortete: „So ernst ist es mir noch nie gewesen."

Nun hob Hermine auch die andere Hand und legte sie in seinen Nacken, um ihn zu sich hinunter zu ziehen. Der Kuss, der daraufhin entstand, war voller Liebe und Sanftheit, sodass Hermine sich am liebsten gewünscht hätte, dass er nie enden würde.

**Ende Kapitel 27**

Bevor ihr mir mit euren Reviews den Kopf abreißt oder sonst irgendetwas tut, weil ich es so schnulzig und dramatisch gemacht habe... Sorry, aber ich konnte nicht anders! Meine Finger haben sich selbstständig gemacht!


	29. Kapitel 28

Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich nun, da die beiden zusammen sind, etwas schneller voran schreite.

Die Zeit bis zu den Weihnachtsferien verging wie im Flug. In gewisser Weise war das Schauspiel, das sie aufrecht erhalten mussten, zur Normalität geworden. Hermine hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie nur abends, wenn sie zu Severus geflüchtet war, sie selbst sein konnte, obwohl es sehr an ihrer Substanz zehrte.

Die Lehrer überhäuften sie mit Arbeit, sodass Hermine gar keine Zeit dazu hatte, ihr Los zu betrauern. Sie schaffte es gerade so ihre Spionage und die schulischen Aufgaben unter einen Hut zu bekommen.

Gerade war sie auf den Weg zu Severus, der ihr (mal wieder) eine Strafarbeit verpasst hatte. Als sie in seine Räume trat, bemerkte sie als aller erstes, dass totales Chaos eingezogen war.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte sie Severus, der sich gerade bemühte, seine Bücher wieder ins Regal zu räumen.

„Ich hatte einen kleinen Wutanfall", wich er aus und räumte weiter auf.

Hermine zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und manövrierte ihn auf einen Sessel. „Und warum?", wollte sie wissen, doch er versuchte aufzustehen. „Severus!"

Er ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel fallen und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Draco hat einen Brief von seinem Vater bekommen, in dem steht, dass er in den Osterferien seine Weihe bekommen soll. Ich bin einfach nur verzweifelt, weil ich mir geschworen habe, dass ich es nicht zulassen werde, dass er auch das Mal bekommt."

Hermine lehnte sich an seine Schulter und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. „Das ist allerdings ein Problem", murmelte sie. „Hast du schon mit Albus darüber geredet?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist momentan nicht in Hogwarts."

Hermine seufzte und stand schließlich auf. „Ich glaube, wir sollten doch weiter aufräumen."

„Das kann ich auch noch morgen machen", wollte er abwinken, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn ich dir helfe, geht es schneller", meinte sie und griff sich ein paar Bücher. „Wohin kommen die hier?", fragte sie und wollte sich zu Severus herumdrehen, doch er war hinter sie getreten und schlang die Arme um sie.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er leise und küsste sie auf den Nacken.

Sie lehnte sich leicht an ihn und genoss die Berührung. „Und die Gefühle werden erwidert."

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander und brachten endlich Ordnung in das Chaos. Eine Stunde später waren sie endlich fertig und ließen sich aufs Sofa fallen.

„Danke, ohne dich hätte ich noch ewig gebraucht", sagte Severus und zog sie wieder in seine Arme.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Hermine und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Da fällt mir ein, ich hatte gestern ein kleines Gespräch mit Albus und er hat mir _vorgeschlagen_ die Ferien mal wieder bei mir zu Hause zu verbringen. Hättest du Lust mitzukommen?"

Hermine drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. „Da fragst du noch? Natürlich!"

Severus küsste sie erleichtert. „Bleibt nur noch die Frage, was du deinen Freunden erzählst."

Hermine winkte ab. „Ich erzähle einfach, dass ich Bekannte in New York besuchen gehe."

„Und wenn sie dich besuchen wollen?"

„Ich beschreibe Laura einfach die Situation, sie wird sie schon abwimmeln."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich dir nie über den Weg traue", sagte er und Hermine konnte deutlich den Schalk in seinen Augen erkennen.

Sie grinste. „Jetzt weißt du, warum ich nach Gryffindor gekommen bin und nicht nach Hufflepuff."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war mir auch schon vorher klar. Ich wundere mich, warum so viel Slytherin in dir ist, obwohl du in Gryffindor bist."

Hermine brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Das dürfte wohl an dir liegen", kicherte sie.

„Kann sein", knurrte Severus und erstickte ihr Gekicher in einem langen Kuss.

Hermine befreite sich aus seinen Armen und floh vor ihm. „Kann sein? Das ist mit Sicherheit so!"

„Sicher ist das nicht!", behauptete Severus und stand auf. „Und jetzt komm wieder her. –Bitte."

Sie grinste ihn an und wich ihm wieder aus. „Vergiss es!", lachte sie und floh weiter vor ihm. Sie genoss diese kleine Spiele, die sie immer führten, wenn sie alleine waren. Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass er _so_ kindlich sein konnte.

„Vergessen? Das kannst du vergessen!", meinte er und zog sie mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zu sich. Doch die beiden verloren das Gleichgewicht und fielen zu Boden, wobei Severus sie so drehte, dass er unten lag. Er fasste eine ihrer Haarsträhnen und spielte mit ihr.

Hermine schlang ihr Arme um seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Schon geschehen", murmelte sie.

„Kann es sein, dass wir leicht chaotisch sind?", fragte Severus und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Aber nur etwas", gab Hermine zurück und erwiderte seine Geste. Sie rollte sich von ihm runter und sie standen beide auf.

„Was haben eigentlich deine Freunde dazu gesagt, dass ich dir am vorletzten Schultag eine Strafarbeit verpasst habe?", fragte Severus und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa.

„Ich zitiere: Ist der Typ verrückt geworden? Es sind bald Ferien! Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!" Hermine grinste ihn an.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Und wer war das?"

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass ich dir _das_ sage, oder?"

Severus lächelte. „Nein."

Sie saßen eine Weile lang nebeneinander ohne zu reden und genossen einfach nur die Stille und das nonverbale Verständnis, das die beiden verband.

„Bleibst du heute hier?", fragte er auf einmal.

„Was?"

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier? Darf ich neben dir aufwachen?", wiederholte er.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an, bevor sie antwortete: „Nichts lieber als das."

Am nächsten Morgen hastete sie durch das Schloss und achtete genauestens darauf, nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Endlich, nachdem sie fast über Mrs Norris gestolpert war und auch fast in einen Rawenclaw hineingerannt war, kam sie in ihren Räumen an und spurte erst einmal unter die Dusche.

Das nächste Mal würde sie früher aufstehen, schwor sie sich, als sie zum Shampoo griff und sich die Haare einseifte. Aber andererseits war es auch wirklich ein schönes Gefühl neben ihm im Bett zu liegen und seine Nähe zu genießen.

Sie angelte sich ihr Handtuch und schlang es sich um den Körper. Sie ging wieder in ihr Zimmer und schlüpfte in eine frische Schuluniform.

Während sie hinunter in die Große Halle ging, überlegte sie, wie sie ihren Freunden beibringen sollte, dass sie die Ferien in „New York" verbringen würde.

Sie setzte sich neben Ginny und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer anderen beiden Freunde auf sich zu ziehen. Nachdem sie es einige Minuten lang vergeblich versucht hatte, griff sie zum letzten Mittel.

„Strafarbeit, ihr beide, bei Filch", sagte sie laut und deutlich und augenblicklich hatte sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Harry und Ron.

„Endlich hört ihr mir zu. Ich werde nicht mit in den Fuchsbau kommen. Ich wurde von Freunden aus New York eingeladen und werde die Weihnachtsferien dort verbringen", verkündete sie und gab Ginny einen Knuff, weil diese skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte.

„Aber warum?", fragte Ron.

„Ich habe sie seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr gesehen", gab Hermine gelassen zurück und löffelte in aller Seelenruhe ihr Müsli.

„Und dieses „New York" liegt nicht zufällig in Snape Manor", wisperte ihr auf einmal Ginny ins Ohr und ließ sie erschrocken zusammenzucken.

Wieder verpasste sie der Jüngeren einen Knuff und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Und warum gehst du sie nicht in den Osterferien besuchen?" Ron ließ nicht locker.

„Weil ich dann den Stoff für die UTZ's wiederholen werde und jetzt lass mich bitte frühstücken. Wir haben gleich Verwandlung."

Am nächsten Tag fieberte Hermine wie noch nie London entgegen. Und das so sehr, dass es sogar Harry und Ron auffiel, doch die beiden kümmerten sich nicht sonderlich darum.

Als der Zug endlich hielt, war sie eine der ersten, die aus dem Zug traten. Sie würde zwar noch warten müssen, bis die meisten verschwunden waren und Severus sie abholen konnte, aber es war wenigstens etwas, dass sie schon am Bahnhof war.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten, bis du nach New York kannst", spottete Ron, als er hinter ihr aus dem Zug trat.

„Allerdings", erwiderte Hermine, stellte ihren Koffer an eine Säule und ließ sich selbst darauf sinken. „Wir sehen uns dann nächstes Jahr."

Die beiden verschwanden ohne jeden Abschiedsgruß. Nur Ginny zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu und winkte zum Abschied. „Bis nächstes Jahr!"

Hermine wartete rund eine halbe Stunde, bis Severus endlich auftauchte.

„Wenn du so weit bist, können wir", sagte er, als er auf sie zukam.

Hermine lachte, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Ich glaube, das werden wunderbare Ferien", meinte sie, bevor sie disapparierten.

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sie in der Eingangshalle des Manor ankamen. „Wow!", war das einzige, das sie dazu sagte.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Severus, bevor er einem Hauselfen zuwinkte, damit er ihren Koffer wegbrachte.

„Es... ist... eindrucksvoll", sagte sie und drehte sich bewundernd im Kreis.

Severus lachte dunkel und zog sie sanft in seine Arme. „Das hängt von der Betrachtungsweise ab", sagte er. „Ich mag dieses ganze pompöse Zeug überhaupt nicht. Aber das ist ja auch egal. Komm, ich zeig dir erst einmal dein Zimmer und führe dich dann noch ein bisschen rum."

Hermine nickte und folgte ihm über eine Treppe, die in das erste Stockwerk des Hauses? führte. Hermine wurde ganz schwindelig von den ganzen Gängen, Ecken und Treppen und sie war sich sicher, dass sie den Rückweg nicht mehr finden würde.

„Orientierungslos?", fragte Severus belustigt, während er sie von der Seite betrachtete.

Hermine nickte. „Mindestens", gab sie zu.

„Das legt sich noch", versicherte er ihr. „So! Wir sind da!" Er öffnete eine Tür auf der linken Seite.


	30. Kapitel 29

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war in einer ziemlich fiesen Kreaschlucht gefangen, die mich einfach nicht mehr freigeben wollte. T.T

Kapitel 29

Hermine und Severus hatten es sich im Karminzimmer gemütlich gemacht und genossen den Abend. Sie saß zwischen seinen Beinen und lehnte sich an seinen Oberkörper, während er seine Arme um sie geschlungen hatte.

Keiner von beiden sprach. Es war auch überhaupt nicht nötig. Sie wussten beide nur zu gut, dass diese Ruhe und vor allen Dingen diese Sicherheit, nicht entdeckt zu werden, nicht von Dauer waren und sie diese so lange auskosten sollten, wie sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatten.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer kuschelte sich Hermine näher an ihn und sog seinen einzigartigen Geruch ein. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, als auf einmal das unmissverständliche Geräusch einer Türklingel ertönte.

Severus knurrte unwillig. „Wer zum Teufel...", begann er, aber das Auftauchen einer Hauselfe unterbrach ihn, ehe er richtig hatte anfangen können zu fluchen.

„Professor Dumbledore möchte Sie sprechen, Sir", piepste sie leise und wartete auf einer Reaktion von ihm.

Severus hatte zwar nicht den leisesten Schimmer, warum der Direktor ihn ausgerechnet jetzt sprechen wollte, aber er gab der Elfe trotzdem das Zeichen, ihn eintreten zu lassen.

Hermine wollte sich aufsetzten, doch er zog sie zurück in seine Arme. „Er weiß, dass wir zusammen sind. Wir brauchen uns nicht zu verstellen", meinte er nur. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass Albus wieder einmal beschlossen hatte, einen seiner Überraschungsbesuche abzustatten.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken beendet, schwan auch schon die Tür auf und der Direktor trat ein – in der Begleitung von Professor McGonagall.

„Guten Abend, Severus, Hermine", begrüßte er die beiden, während McGonagall sie nur entsetzt anstarrte. Es schien, als hätte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen.

Und da war sie nicht die einzige. Auch Severus und Hermine waren... man könnte sagen, milde geschockt.

„Was-?", begann Severus, doch McGonagall unterbrach ihn lautstark.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fauchte sie und machte damit ihrer Animagusgestalt alle Ehre, während sie mit einer wütenden und vorwurfsvollen Geste auf die beiden deutete, die immer noch auf dem Sofa saßen. „Nicht nur, dass es verboten ist! Er ist rund zwanzig Jahre älter als sie! Hermine ist seine Schülerin! Wie kannst du das erlauben, Albus?"

Angesprochener angelte gerade in seinem Umhang nach etwas, das, als es endlich zum Vorschein gekommen war, verdächtig nach einer Packung Zitronenbrausebonbons aussah.

„Nun..." Er öffnete die Tüte und nahm sich ein Bonbon, das er auch sogleich in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ. „Es ist gar nicht verboten."

Er setzte sich in aller Ruhe auf einen Sessel und lutschte genüsslich sein Brausebonbon. „Und außerdem sind die beiden noch schlimmer als jeder Vogel, dem man das Fliegen verbietet, wenn sie getrennt sind."

„Aber-!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr uns erst einmal den Grund für euer Kommen nennt, bevor wir dazu übergehen, Dinge zu diskutieren, die sich so wie so nicht verändern?", sagte auf einmal Severus, der beschlossen hatte, dass ihm Minervas Meinung zu diesem Thema egal war.

„Richtig, hatte ich ganz vergessen", brummelte Albus in seinen Bart und nahm sich ein weiteres Brausebonbon. „Auch eins?", fragte er, als er sich auf einmal an seine Manieren erinnerte, doch die anderen schüttelten einstimmig die Köpfe.

Hermine hatte sich derweil vorsichtig aus Severus' Armen befreit und sich ordentlich hingesetzt, was dieser mit einem mürrischen Grummeln kommentierte, was allerdings nur sie hören konnte.

Albus war ein wenig geknickt, dass keiner eines von seinen Brausebonbons haben wollte und schwieg als Rache noch eine Momente, bevor er endlich anfing, die Lage zu schildern.

„Nun... das Ministerium hat beschlossen, dass du, Hermine, deinen Abschluss in zwei Wochen machen sollst." Er bedachte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

Hermine war geschockt. „Warum das denn?", keuchte sie überrascht.

Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wollte man mir nicht sagen", sagte er, doch Hermine glaubte für einen Moment einen traurigen und bedauernden Schimmer in seinen Augen wahrgenommen zu haben.

Instinktiv ließ sie der Katze in ihr mehr Freiraum und ließ sie die Gefühlslage von Albus abschätzen.

Die anderen hätten das an dem goldenen Aufblitzen ihrer Augen erkennen können, aber da Albus damit beschäftigt war, Severus' stechenden Blick standzuhalten, und Minerva musterte gerade Severus.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du weißt es Albus", sagte sie leise, aber dennoch wurde sie von allen gehört. „Du weißt es und es gefällt dir nicht im geringsten. Also warum soll ich, noch bevor die Weihnachtsferien zuende sind, meinen Abschluss machen?"

Albus sah sie im ersten Moment überrascht an, nickte dann aber. „Sie wollen, dass du an einem Projekt mitwirkst, das sich mit der langfristigen Auswirkung von Flüchen an Personen beschäftigt."

„Du meinst, ich soll als Versuchskaninchen dienen?", ergänzte Hermine.

Albus nickte geschlagen. „Ja, so ist es. Und sie haben mir aufgetragen dir nichts von deiner vorgesehenen Rolle zu berichten."

„Was du auch nicht getan hast", gab sie zurück.

Auf einmal spürte sie, wie Severus seine Arme sanft um sie legte. „Sie werden dich nicht als Versuchshasen oder wie du es auch genannt hast bekommen", murmelte er leise, als er sie auf seinen Schoß zog – sehr zum Überraschen von McGonagall und auch von Albus, die beide mit solch einer Aktion nicht gerechnet hatten.

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Versuchskaninchen. Und außerdem habe ich zu solchen Experimenten von verrückten Wissenschaftlern auch keine Lust." Sie wandte sich wieder an Albus. „Hat das Ministerium vor, mir von vorne herein zu sagen, warum ich meine Prüfungen so früh machen soll?"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie wollen es dir erst anbieten, wenn du bestanden hast. Außerdem wird es so aussehen, als wärest du eine der forschenden Personen."

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Gut, dann kann ich ja höflich ablehnen."

Albus nickte erleichtert. „Es tut mir leid, dir das eröffnen zu müssen. Vor allen Dingen, da ihr beiden endlich mal Zeit für euch gehabt hättet, die du nun mit Lernen verbringen musst."

McGonagall setzte sich leicht in ihrem Sessel auf. „Nun, ich denke, das Lernen wird kein Problem sein, da sie fast den ganzen Stoff beherrscht." Sie musterte Severus und Hermine noch einmal eindringlich. „Und dennoch würde mich interessieren, seit wann..."

Noch bevor sie ihre Frage zuende stellen konnte, fuhr ihr Severus dazwischen. „Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn die Beziehung von Hermine und mir hier außen vor gelassen würde."

McGonagall nickte leicht verärgert und sah von weiteren Fragen ab, da sie wusste, dass Severus erstens nichts sagen würde und zweitens auch sehr wütend werden würde.

°°°°°

Zwei Stunden später kamen Severus und Hermine endlich in den Genuss, die Tür langsam ins Schloss fallen zu sehen. Das Gute daran war, dass sie von Albus höchst persönlich zugemacht wurde – von außen.

Hermine ließ sich erschöpft in Severus' Arme sinken. „Meine Güte, ich habe gedacht, die wollen überhaupt nicht mehr gehen!"

Severus brummte zustimmend und zog sie näher zu sich. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass das die einzige Überraschung für diese Ferien war."

Nochmals sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat... ich werde mich bemühen, dass das nicht mehr vor kommt. Und noch ein riesiges Dankeschön an Vamp: Ohne dich hätte ich noch viel, viel länger gebraucht! Danke! 


	31. Kapitel 30

Hallo! °Singsang stimme aufsetzt°

Ich habe es tatsächlich noch in diesem Jahr geschafft, ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen.

Genug der Vorrede, hier das Kapitel:

**Kapitel 30**

Gab es im Ministerium eigentlich überhaupt einen, der so etwas wie ein Gehirn besaß? Konnte Dumbledore nicht einmal, wenn es wirklich dringend nötig war, kräftig auf den Tisch hauen und den Minister zurückpfeifen?

Anscheinend nicht, denn Hermine verbrachte den Rest ihrer Ferien damit, alten Schulstoff zu wiederholen und den Rest vorzuarbeiten. Sie brütete gerade über der Erklärung einer Verwandlung, die mehr einem Labyrinth glich als einer erklärenden Erklärung, als es ihr zu viel wurde und sie mit einer lauten Knall ihr Buch zuschlug.

„Woher nimmt man im Ministerium eigentlich diesen ganzen Haufen an vollkommen unnutzer, gegen jedwede realistische Erklärungen immunen Ideen?", fragte sie Severus, der ihr gegenüber in einem der Sessel saß.

„Dass frage ich mich auch nicht zum ersten Mal, aber eine Antwort habe ich noch nicht gefunden."

Hermine musterte ihn, wie er in seinem Sessel saß und in aller Ruhe sein Buch las. Seit der Nachricht von Dumbledore war gut eine Woche vergangen und auch die Weihnachtsfeiertage waren schon eine Weile her.

Sie wussten beide, dass Hermine lernen musste aufgrund ihrer vorgezogenen Abschlussprüfung, aber dennoch war das Miteinander – Hermine konnte es nicht anders beschreiben – distanzierter geworden und das tat weh. Nicht nur ein wenig, sondern jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn ihr gegenüber sitzen sah. Jede verfluchte Sekunde schmerzte.

Mehr oder minder entschlossen stand sie auf und ging zu ihm hinüber, wofür sie von ihm einen überraschten Blick kassierte.

„Bist du schon fertig mit Verwandlung?", fragte er überrascht und legte sein Buch auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihm ab, als sie sich auf der Armlehne seines Sessels niederließ.

„Nein, aber das ist mir momentan egal." Sie kuschelte sich sanft an ihn und hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn so schnell wieder loszulassen. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie gegen seinen Hals, als er seine Arme um sie schlang.

„Was tut dir leid?"

„Die ganze Situation hier." Sie machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Wir beide haben uns auf die Weihnachtsferien gefreut, weil wir dann endlich Zeit für uns gehabt hätten, aber dann kommt das Ministerium und sagt, dass ich meinen Abschluss nach den Weihnachtsferien machen soll. Das tut mir leid."

Severus lächelte leicht. „Es sollte dem Ministerium leid tun, nicht dir. Du hast keinerlei Schuld daran." Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und schloss seine Arme noch enger um sie. „Und außerdem hat es durchaus einen Vorteil: Wir müssen danach nicht mehr so tun, als würden wir uns hassen."

„Wirklich? Und was ist mit Voldemort, dem Zauberer, der einfach nicht von dieser Erde verschwinden will, weil es ihm viel zu viel Spaß macht uns mit einen wahnsinnigen Einfällen zu quälen und einen dermaßen dicken Dickschädel hat, dass es ihm noch nicht einmal etwas ausmacht, wenn er elf Jahre als Schatten fristen muss?"

„Für den fällt uns auch schon eine Ausrede ein", meinte Severus und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. Er würde es zwar nie öffentlich bekannt geben, aber in der letzten Woche hatte er Hermine noch mehr vermisst als in den Wochen vor den Ferien, obwohl sie sich in denen kaum hatten treffen können.

Er begann Hermine sanft die Wirbelsäule entlang zu streichen und lachte leise, als sie anfing zu schnurren wie eine Katze.

„Was ist?"

„Du schnurrst", erwiderte er nur und setzte seine Streicheleinheiten fort.

„Das liegt an dem Ozelot, der in mir steckt. Ich kann nichts dafür", meinte sie scherzhaft und schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn, während sie seinen Geruch nach Kräutern genoss.

„Nein überhaupt nichts", sagte er und sein Tonfall offenbarte geradezu, dass er ihr das nicht abkaufte.

Hermine löste sich wiederwillig aus seiner Umarmung. „Ach, der Herr ist wohl anderer Meinung?", stichelte sie scherzhaft und funkelte ihn belustigt an, wobei sie dieses Mal wirklich nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihre Augen für einen winzigen Augenblick golden aufblitzen.

„Genau das meine ich. Du versuchst es teilweise überhaupt nicht die Katze unter Kontrolle zu halten", schoss er zurück und strich sanft über ihre Seiten, wobei er genau wusste, dass sie dort kitzelig war.

„Stört dich das etwa?"

„Nicht im geringsten." Mit diesen Worten legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und verwickelte sie in einen sanften Kuss. Erst das Schlagen der Uhr über dem Karmin holte sie zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Es ist schon sieben. Wir sollten ins Esszimmer gehen und Dipsy nicht warten lassen."

Hermine grummelte leicht, stand aber dennoch von seinem Schoß auf und streckte sich ausgiebig.

„Katze!"

Hermine schnaubte. „Ozelot, wenn ich bitten darf!"

Lachend gingen die beiden ins Esszimmer, wo die kleine Hauselfe Dipsy schon das Abendessen gerichtet hatte und auf sie wartete. Das Essen verlief schweigend, aber nicht in der eisigen Stille, die sie die ganze letzte Woche in den Fängen gehabt hatte, sondern in einer freiwilligen, angenehmen Ruhe, die sie beide genossen.

Danach standen Hermine und Severus auf dem schneebedeckten Balkon und genossen die klare Winternacht, wobei ihr Blick unweigerlich auf den bereits untergehenden Mond fiel, der kaum noch zu erkennen war.

„Morgen ist wieder Neumond", sagte Severus leise, um die Stimmung nicht zu zerstören.

Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber mittlerweile habe ich keine Angst mehr davor."

Severus schnaubte und sein warmer Atem umschmeichelte ihren Hals. „Das hättest du mir nicht sagen dürfen. Eine Gryffindor hat Angst. Du hast mein gesamtes Weltbild durcheinander gebracht."

Hermine konnte ein leises Kichern nicht zurück halten. „Du hast mir nicht zugehört. Ich habe gesagt: Ich habe keine Angst mehr. Das heißt, ich hatte zwar Angst, habe sie allerdings überwunden und du kannst dein Weltbild noch eine Weile behalten."

Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn und schloss entspannt ihre Augen, während er ihr Gesicht betrachtete.

„Du bist müde", meinte er leise, als er seine Arme um sie schlang und sie so näher zu sich zog.

„Nur geringfügig", versuchte sie abzuwehren, aber das Gähnen, das sich gleich darauf aus ihrem Mund stahl, belehrte sowohl Severus als auch sie eines Besseren.

„Ich möchte nicht wissen, was bei dir dann sehr müde ist", meinte er scherzhaft. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge und knabberte neckend an ihrer Haut. „Ab ins Bett mit dir."

„Ja, Daddy", erwiderte Hermine, befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und wich immer noch lachend seinen Händen aus.

„So alt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wirklich?" Dieses Mal konnte sich gar nicht so schnell kucken, dann hatte er sie schon wieder umarmt und in einen sanften Kuss verwickelt.

„Ab ins Bett mit dir!" Mit diesen Worten hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Haus.

„Lass mich runter!", protestierte sie und schlug scherzhaft gegen seine Schulter, doch er lachte nur. „Ich meine es ernst! Lass mich verflucht noch mal runter!"

„Und was wirst du tun, wenn ich dich nicht runterlasse? Mich mit Watte bewerfen, bis ich blute? Ich bitte dich, Hermine! Und außerdem kannst du nicht bestreiten, dass du verdammt müde bist, also lass deinen halbherzigen Widerstand sein, ja?"

Hermine grummelte leise, ließ sich aber dennoch in seine Arme sinken und wehrte sich nicht mehr. „Du bist fies", meinte sie schließlich, bevor sie ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter anlehnte und kapitulierend die Augen schloss.


	32. WICHTIG

Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit nicht updaten, weil ich private Probleme habe, die erst verarbeitet werden müssen, bevor ich wieder ein einigermaßen vernünftiges Kapitel auf die Beine stellen kann. Tut mir leid.

Ich update, sobald ich wieder in der Verfassung dazu bin.

Bis (hoffentlich) bald, Lucina


End file.
